Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Vendetta, Mike, and their personalities are traveling around the Pokemon World, to seek new Pokemon, and go on gym battles. NOTE: The whole Vendetta mind thing is not existent in the story. So ignore the 1st chapter. 1st chapter might be changed or deleted. Note 2: Read Author's Note. The story will no longer go on.
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 1

**Hey everyone. Will here it is. The side series to Vendetta and Mike. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Vendetta and her personalities, and Pokemon.**

_*A couple of weeks after Chapter 13 and a few days before Chapter 14*_

Mike and his personalities where in Vendetta's mind, in a waiting room with their Pokemon, waiting for Vendetta to talk to them more. Just then Vendetta, Autumn, and Lilly came in.

"Hey guys." Vendetta said. The personalities smiled when she came in, along with her personalities.

"So Vendetta why did you call us here?" Mike asked. Vendetta smiled, as he two personalities sat down.

"Well we have a few more things to tell you about Pokemon that we forgot to mention." Lily said.

"Really what are they?" Mike asked. Just then the lights shut off, and a screen showed eight human silhouettes, and eight Pokemon silhouettes.

"Do you guys know who these people are?" Autumn asked. The personalities shook their heads.

"These guys here or gym leader." Vendetta said.

"Gym Leaders!" Mike and his personalities said.

"That's right they are the bosses in the Pokemon World you battle them, and if you win you get badges." Vendetta explained.

"Seems easy." Vito said as he leaned back on his chair, and put his hands behind his head.

Autumn and Lily gave each other a look. "Not really Vito." Lily said. Vito got out of his pose, but fell back on his chair. His Axew got worried about him after he fell, but since they are in the subconscious of Vendetta it didn't hurt.

"What do you mean not really." Vito said getting up.

"Well the gym leaders aren't easy they get harder each time." Autumn said. Mike and his personalities looked at each other.

"You also have to be careful of what Pokemon you will be using. Gym leader stick with one type of Pokemon, not like you guys who catch a variety of Pokemon," Lily explained.

"I see." Mike said. Lily and Autumn nodded. Vendetta then took out a badge case.

"This here is a badge case. When you win a badge you put in the case." Vendetta explained. "After getting all eight badges you can battle the strongest trainer." Vendetta said again, as the screen showed another silhouette.

After that the lights turned, on the screen turned blank, and Lily and Autumn stood up, and went next to Vendetta.

"Now here is a question we have," Vendetta started, "Would any of you want to do Gym battles?" Vendetta said along with Lily and Autumn.

Mike and the personalities looked at each other. "No way I'll be doing that battling game." Chester started making everyone look at him.

Vendetta then mumbled to herself, "I knew it."

"I love battling, but there is no way I'll battle eight trainers." Vito said going back in his relaxing pose.

Lily rolled her eyes, but gave a small giggle. Vito looked up at her a smiled.

"I don't know if Svetlana would do it, but I'll think about it." Svetlana said with a smile.

Vendetta and her two personalities smiled. "Ok just let us know." Vendetta said.

"No way mates I'm not going to battle." Manitoba said.

Vendetta then looked at Mal and Mike. "Well which of you two want to join the gym battles?" Vendetta asked.

Mike got up and smiled. "I will Vendetta." Mike said with a smile, along with Pachirisu. Vendetta smiled as well and gave Mike a blue gym badge case.

"Ok here you go Mike." Vendetta said. Mike smiled when he got the case.

"Thank you Vendetta." Mike said, and hugged his sister. Vendetta smiled, and hugged Mike back.

Lily looked at Mal, "Hey Mal do you want to do gym battles too?" Lily asked.

Mal then thought about it for a while, until Espurr was pulling at his sleeve. "You want to do it Espurr?" Mal asked. Espurr smiled, and agreed.

"Alright sure I'll do it." Mal said. Vendetta smiled, and hugged Mal very tightly. Mal smiled, and hugged Vendetta back.

After the hug Vendetta took out a red badge case and gave it too Mal. "Here is your badge case." Vendetta said. Mal smiled, and took the case.

"Thanks Ven." Mal said. Mike smiled, and patted Mal on the back.

"That's great Mal we can battle other trainers and we can get stronger." Mike said. Pachirisu also agreed as well. Mal then glared, and got out of Mike's grasp.

"Hey it's only one of us who will get to battle the strongest trainer." Mal said. Mal then smirked, "Which is me." Espurr then gave a smirk as well.

Mike and Pachirisu glared. "No it's me." Mike said with a glare along with Pachirisu.

Mal then snickered. "Well then will see who gets the most badges first." Mal said. Mike and Mal then gave glares to each other.

Everyone just sighed knowing another argument or rivalry was about to start. Just then Vendetta came up with an idea. "I got an idea you two." Vendetta said, and everyone looked at her.

"How about after Mike and Mal get their badges, they can battle each other, and who ever wins, can battle the strongest trainer." Lily suggested. Mike and Mal looked at each other and nodded.

"I think that's a great idea." Mike said. "What do you think Mal?" Mike asked.

Mal thought about it and smiled. "Your on Mike." Mal said had his hand out. Mike smirked, and the two shook hands, and gave each other a smirk.

"Alright before any of you guys want to start, want to do some training?" Vendetta asked. The personalities smiled agreeing to it.

Vendetta, Lily, Autumn, Mike, and his personalities went back to the field where the group caught their Vivillon, for Mike his Pidove, and Svetlana her Azurill. Everyone let out their Pokemon so all of them can relax, before they start training.

After the group's relaxation, Mike and Mal decide to train for their first gym. "Ready to do some training Mike?" Mal asked with a smirk.

Mike smirked back. "I thought you never asked Mal." Mike said. The two then gave a small glare, and they decide to battle. Mal decided to use Espurr, while Mike decided on Pachirisu.

"Good luck Mal." Mike said as he smirked.

"No good luck Mike your gonna need it." Mal said as he gave a laugh. Mike smirked.

"Alright Pachirisu let's use Sweet Kiss!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu made a small kiss, but Espurr was ready to doge the move.

"Espurr doge and use Disarming Voice!" Mal commanded.

Espurr jumped, and then yelled, giving off pinkish-purple voice waves, and Pachirisu covered his ears.

Mike also covered his ears, since it was loud for him as well. "Pachirisu get out of there!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu couldn't hear Mike due to the loudness of Mal's Espurr's Disarming Voice attack. Mal smirked at this.

Mike the glared, but then thought of something. "Pachirisu use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then shot a bunch of electricity, and it shocked Espurr, knocking him out. Pachirisu and Mike smiled that they won the first round.

Mal growled, and glared at Mike he was ready to attack him. Espurr snapped out from the attack, shook it off, and was ready to attack Pachirisu.

Vendetta was looking around the forest for Mike and Mal. When Vendetta finds them, she surprised at what Mal and Espurr could do to Mike. "Please help me Amber." Vendetta said.

Amber, a Fennekin then came out of her Pokeball. Amber then looked around, and smiled when she saw her trainer.

"Amber can you use Ember to control Mike, Mal, and their Pokemon?" Vendetta asked, pointing to the people she said.

Amber agreed to it, and then used Ember attack on Mike, Mal, and their Pokemon.

The group then saw an Ember attack going towards them, and it burns them. Mike, Mal, Espurr, and Pachirisu had burns on them. They then saw Vendetta who glared at them.

"Look I know you two rival with each other a lot, but to the point where Mal wants to fight Mike I won't allow!" Vendetta yelled. As Vendetta was upset her hair looked like it was turning red.

Mike and Mal where surprised this was going on. Vendetta realized this, and then calmed down. "Sorry. You two just apologize." Vendetta said, as she and Amber walked back to the group.

Mike and Mal looked at each other they gave a small frown, and the two walked back to the group. When they got back the two where sitting down behind a tree, not wanting to face each other.

Pachirisu and Espurr, along with Rose and Moonlight felt bad for them. Pachirisu and Espurr both felt sad for their trainers. Pachirisu and Espurr walked to their trainers, and sat next to them.

A bit later everyone, except Vendetta was taking a nap under the same tree with their Pokemon. Vendetta was still there, and came right next to them. "Mike. Mal wake up." Vendetta whispered trying to wake them up, Mike and Mal where still asleep.

Vendetta frowned, and went over to Chester. "Chester come on wake up." Vendetta said shaking him. Still no one woke up.

Vendetta then sat down next to Mike and Mal, and decided to wait until someone woke up. Vendetta then felt like she was going to sleep too. Just then Mike and Mal woke up, and saw Vendetta right between them.

Mike then shook Vendetta. "Vendetta wake up." Mike said.

Vendetta opened her eyes, and saw Mike and Mal. Vendetta's eyes opened when she saw them; she got up, and faced them. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other. "No." Mike replied.

Vendetta then frowned. "Are you going to punish me?" Vendetta asked again.

Mike and Mal where now confused. "What's making you think that?" Mal asked.

Vendetta just looks down and shrugs. Mike and Mal looked at each other knowing something's wrong. "Vendetta you can tell us is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"Well back at my old home, before coming here I got hurt as my punishment." Vendetta explained. Mike and Mal where shocked when they heard this.

"We would never do that Vendetta." Mike said.

Vendetta looked up at Mike and Mal. "Really your never going to do that." Vendetta said.

"No we promise." Mal said.

Vendetta looked at them, and after a while gave a small smile. "Ok I can trust you." Vendetta said smiling. "Sorry for being mad earlier." She apologized.

"It's ok at least you stopped me from hurting Mike." Mal said.

Vendetta smiled a bit. "Thanks Mal. Thanks Mike." Vendetta said. Mike and Mal smiled in reply. Vendetta smiled back, and hugged Mike and Mal.

"Hey about another battle Mal." Mike suggested. Mal looked up.

"Really. You sure Mike?" Mal asked. Mike smiled and nodded. Vendetta smiled too, and then thought of an idea.

"How about I'll help you two with your battle, like give you tips, and stuff like that." Vendetta explained. Mike and Mal looked at each other, and smiled.

"I think I like that idea. What do you think Mal?" Mike asked.

Mal smiled. "Yeah I think it's a great idea." Mal said. Mike and Vendetta smiled going with the idea.

Mal had out Moonlight, while Mike just had Pachirisu out. Moonlight was a bit nervous, but Pachirisu was confident.

"Alright are you two ready?" Vendetta asked. Mike and Mal nodded knowing they are both ready. "Alright, Start!" Vendetta yelled.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Tackle!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew, and was ready to charge right into Pachirisu.

Pachirisu doge it!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu jumped, and used its Agility to doge some more.

"Alright Pachirisu let's use Super Fang!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu stopped running away, and started running towards Moonlight, as his fang sharpened. Moonlight saw this, and started flying away, and hid behind Mal. Pachirisu saw this, and stopped, and his fang went back to normal.

"Moonlight!" Mal yelled. Moonlight was now shaking in fear. Mike, Pachirisu, and Vendetta noticed this.

"What's wrong with Moonlight?" Vendetta asked.

Moonlight then came right in front of Mal, but still looked scared. "It's like this, anytime it would battle Moonlight hides right behind me." Mal explained.

"Hmm I guess Moonlight is just scared of battling." Mike said. Pachirisu agreed with him.

Vendetta was then thinking of a way to help Moonlight. Just then she snapped her fingers, and smiled after thinking of her idea. "How about Mike get Rose out." Vendetta said.

"O-ok." Mike said. Mike then took out his Pokeball, and threw it. "Rose come on out." Mike said. Rose then came out of her Pokeball.

Rose then looked around. Mike smiled. "So Vendetta. What's the plan?" Mike asked.

"Well since Rose is a Spewpa, and Moonlight is a Vivillon." Vendetta said starting to explain. "So if Moonlight battles a Pokemon from the same family, it might gain some confidence." Vendetta said.

"It just might work." Mike said agreeing to the plan.

Rose was now in the battlefield, while Pachirisu was in Vendetta's lap. "Alright let's try this once more." Vendetta said.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Tackle!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew down, and was ready to charge towards Rose.

"Quick Rose use your tackle too!" Mike commanded. Mike thought that if Rose and Moonlight attack at the same time, Moonlight might have confidence.

Moonlight saw Rose was headed towards him, and stopped, as Rose hit him with her tackle.

Moonlight fell, but quickly got up. "I like how Moonlight doesn't like to give up." Mal said.

"Yeah me too." Mike said. Mike and Mal gave each other a smirk.

"Moonlight lets use tackle once more!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flew right down towards Rose, and Rose was ready to block it.

"Rose let's use Protect!" Mike commanded.

Rose then surrounded its self with a green force field. Moonlight saw this, and stopped again, but this time it started flapping it's wings, and a gust of wind started to blow.

"Wow! Mal, Moonlight can use Gust!" Vendetta yelled. Pachirisu then cheered.

Rose tried to hold her ground, but then got pushed back, and fell.

"Rose are you ok?" Mike asked. Rose then got up, and Mike smiled.

"Wow Moonlight that was amazing!" Mal said. Moonlight looked back at him, and gave Mal a small smile.

Mike smiled, and decided that the group should take a break. "Hey Mal, why not we stop for the day." Mike suggested.

Mal looked at him, and gave a small smile. "Sure." Mal said.

The three then went back to the group who was now glaring at them. "Uh why is everyone glaring at us?" Vendetta asked not knowing why everyone is glaring.

"Where were you two?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah you've had us vorried!" Svetlana said glaring.

"Sorry Svetlana we just did some training." Mike explained.

"Well mate why didn't ya tell us." Manitoba said.

"Sorry but you guys were asleep." Vendetta said giving a small giggle.

"Yeah, but still." Manitoba said.

"Ok. Ok. I promise to wake you guys up." Vendetta said. The personalities then gave a smile.

"Ok good." Autumn said. Vendetta smiled.

"So anyone ready for a journey?" Mike asked. The personalities smiled agreeing to the idea.

**Next Chapter: The group start their journey, with a big problem.**

**Note: The next chapter takes place the same time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 2

**Before you read, let me tell you. LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER! It took me a LONG time after I posted epsidoe 1, and I had to work on Episode 2. But, I got it done, and here is chapter 2.**

**Note: On my other story Vendetta and Mike (I didn't feel like putting this on the next chapter of that story) I got some bad coments of the chapter when Pokemon debut. They weren't hurtful, or anything, but I'm just here to wanr you that I'm a very sensitive person, and if I get coments like that I may have to leave fanfiction or DA. Not trying to sound like a drama queen, but really I'm senestive, even if you are a person who hates Pokemon please make sure your not being mean.**

**Well, besides that I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama.**

The group was still walking towards their next destination. Suddenly Sophia stopped. "Oh I almost forgot." Sophia said. She kneeled down, and went into her backpack.

Mike, his personalities, Vendetta, Melanie, Autumn, and Claire, where a bit confused, "So what are you looking for?" Mike asked.

Sofia then grabbed out 5 tablet-like devices. "These here are you Pokedex, you can use them to search up Pokemon." Sophia explained. Mike and the personalities smiled.

"Here Vendetta I forgot to give you yours." Sofia said handing Vendetta a green Pokedex.

Vendetta got her Pokedex, and smiled. "Thanks Sofia." Vendetta said with a smile.

"Here are your Pokedex." Sophia said. She gave Mike a red Pokedex, Mal a black Pokedex, Svetlana a pink Pokedex, Vito a yellow Pokedex, and Manitoba and blue Pokedex.

"Thanks." Mike replied. Sophia smiled, zipped up her backpack, and the group continued on their walk towards their first town.

The group has been walking for almost an hour now. And now everyone was getting tired. "So much walking." Chester complained.

"When's the next town?" Vito wined. Vendetta then took out a small map, and looked into it.

"Not till a while." Vendetta said. This made Mike and the other personalities fall down on the ground, since they were exhausted.

"Well why don't we take a rest for a while." Sophia suggested. Everyone agreed, and they rested for a bit. The group rested for almost an hour, but it felt good, so they decided to sit down for the remainder of the time. Vendetta was doing a drawing of the scenery of where they were.

As Vendetta was drawing she caught the sight of Mike training Pachirisu and his other Pokemon. Mal was just laying down looking at Mike. Chester was still lying down, and Sophia was sitting next to him. Vito and Manitoba where also lying down next to Autumn and Claire.

Mike then looked at his three Pokemon who where smiling with passion. "Alright you three are you ready for training?" Mike asked. His Pokemon agreed. "Alright!" Mike said.

"Ok Pidove I really want to see what else you can do." Mike said. Pidove agreed and flew up in the air. Mike then took out his Pokedex, he just got and looked up the moves his Pidove can do.

"Let's see; Gust, Quick Attack, Double Team, and Air Cutter." Mike said reviewing the moves. Mike smiled at the good moves his Pidove can learn.

"Alright now Pachirisu, Rose you have to doge the moves Pidove will do." Mike said. Pachirisu and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Alright Pidove let's use Gust!" Mike commanded.

Pidove started flapping his wings very fast and a gust of wind started to appear. Pachirisu and Rose held their ground.

"Ok Pachirisu let's use Quick Attack and Rose let's use Tackle." Mike commanded.

Pachirisu and Rose where headed towards Pidove, "Pidove let's use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

Pidove flapped his wings again, and blue X shaped energy came going towards them.

Mike's other personalities, Vendetta, Claire, Autumn, Sophia, and Melanie came to see what Mike was doing. Pachirisu was doing great with dogging, but Rose was a bit slow, but still was doing well. However, Rose then got hit with Air Cutter accidently, and hit a tree.

"Rose you ok?" Mike asked. Rose got back up and shook it off. Mike smiled. "Alright, you just need a little more come on." Mike said. Rose nodded, and went back with Mike and his other Pokemon.

Everyone was impressed with Mike and his training skills. They decided to do some training too. However, yellow cocoon Pokemon fell from the tree. "Uh oh." Vendetta said.

"What uh oh?" Manitoba asked. Suddenly the Pokemon started to evolve.

"Remember the Beedrill from a few days ago?" Vendetta asked Mal. Mal nodded his head.

"Well this Pokemon here are called Kakuna." Sophia said looking scared.

"And then they evolve into Beedrill." Autumn said scared. The others then got freaked after the two revealed the news.

After that the Kakuna were now Beedrill, and where very upset. The group stood very still hoping it won't attack them if they stood still.

"Maybe if we stay still we will be fine." Chester said scared.

However, the Beedrill started coming towards them, and everyone started running. As they where running Chester and Sophia went a different way, along with Svetlana, Manitoba, and Autumn.

"Mal try to catch up!" Melanie yelled. Mal gave a glare, and ran faster. When the group was running Claire tripped. Vito stopped, and turned around and got her back up, and started running only to go a different path from Mike, Mal, Melanie, and Vendetta.

The group then stopped catching their breath. The Beedrill where gone. "We lost them." Melanie said smiling catching her breath.

"Yeah." Mike said catching his breath. He then looked around, and saw the others are also missing. "But we also lost the others." He said again. The other three looked around scared that it was just them now.

Vito took a few deep breaths and looked around. "Great I lost the others." Vito said upset. He saw Claire a bit scared, and her knee is scarped. Vito saw this, and took a piece of cloth from his bag.

"Here." Vito said tying the cloth around her scraped knee. Claire was a bit scared, even when her leg was wrapped.

"Thank you." Claire whispered. Vito smiled. Vito had his hand held so she can grab it. Claire was a bit shaken, and didn't take Vito's hand, and got up on her own. Vito got nervous at this.

With the Beedrill still flying around, they looked around a bit, but when they saw no one they flew away, but behind the trees, where Manitoba, Svetlana, and Autumn. "Goodness there gone." Svetlana said in relief.

The three then got out from behind the trees and looked around. "Ok where are we?" Autumn asked.

"Not sure, also where are Mike and the others?" Manitoba asked.

The two girls looked around and didn't see them. Even Pichu and Riolu didn't know where their other Poke friends where.

"Mike!" Svetlana called out, but no answer.

"Mal! Vito!" Manitoba called out, still no answer.

"Vendetta!" Autumn yelled, nothing. Autumn started to get worried.

"Don't vorry ve vill find them." Svetlana said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry, now come on the more we stand around the more we can loose them." Autumn said as she started running. Manitoba and Svetlana looked at each other, Svetlana shrugged and followed Autumn, and Manitoba smiled and followed the girls.

Chester and Sophia saw that the Beedrill was not chasing them, and sighed in relief. "Well that's good but now I'm tired, and we lost the others." Chester complained.

"Ok how about we get some rest then when feeling better we'll go find Vendetta, Mike and the others." Sophia said.

"Thank you." Chester said as he sat down, before he can rest he was surprised at what Sophia said. "Wait your saying we should rest first?" Chester asked.

Sophia nodded as she sat down. "Yeah I understand how you feel, so why not." Sophia said. Chester gave a smile.

"You know your nothing like Mike or the others." Chester said starting the conversation, "I mean if they where lost with me they would keep on going till we found them." Chester explained.

"Wow. I mean I'm like that sometimes, but when someone wants to do something else I'm cool with it." Sophia explained.

Chester smiled, and quickly fell asleep. Sophia smiled and looked up at the sky. "I hope your ok Vendetta." Sophia said to herself.

Back with Vendetta's group, Mal was glaring at Melanie, who looked like she felt sorry.

"Mal I'm sorry." Melanie said, but Mal turned away. Melanie gave a small glare and looked away as well.

"Fine don't talk to me then." Melanie said with a glare. The group then froze in their tracks when they saw the walked near a mountainside.

"Great dead end." Vendetta said. The group then stood back a bit, but then the edge of the cliff broke, and Vendetta fell off.

"Vendetta!" Mike yelled holding onto her, only for him to fall as well.

"Hang on Mike!" Mal yelled going to get Mike.

"Vendetta hang on!" Melanie yelled. The group then all fell at different parts of the cliff. The only group together where Vendetta and Melanie.

Vendetta opened her eyes and looked around. "Melanie I think where separated." Vendetta said.

Melanie looked around scared, she's rarely scared, but at times like this, she gets very scared. "We can't be separated! We can't!" Melanie yelled starting to tear up.

"Don't worry Melanie, they're going to be ok. I promise." Vendetta said.

"Ok. Everything is not ok!" Melanie said starting to have a mini panic attack. Vendetta sighed, and gave her a hug rubbing her back.

Mike was on the ground knocked out. Pachirisu and Rose then came up to him. Pachirisu shook Mike hoping he would wake up. Pachirisu then up to his face and gave him a small lick.

Mike then started to open his eyes. "Pachirisu." Mike whispered. Pachirisu smiled, and ran to him giving him a hug. Mike smiled and hugged Pachirisu knowing he's all right.

"Where are we?" Mike asked himself. He looked around, but didn't see Mal, Vendetta, and Melanie anywhere. "Mal! Ven! Melanie!" Mike called out.

Mike sighed when he didn't get a reply. "Well I guess we just have to go on foot." Mike said. Suddenly Pidove landed on his shoulder. "What is it?" Mike asked. Pidove started to chirp at Mike.

Pidove then flew around in a circle, and Mike started to get. "Wait your going to find the others?" Mike asked. Pidove then chirped happily.

Mike smiled. "Alright! Ok Pidove find Manitoba, Svetlana, or anyone else. I'll find Mal and the others." Mike said. Pidove agreed and flew off to find the others.

"Pachirisu, Rose come on we can find Mal, Vendetta, and Melanie." Mike said. Pachirisu and Rose agreed and followed Mike.

Mal just got up and rubbed his head. "Huh where are we?" Mal asked himself. Espurr didn't know either, but didn't care.

"Great guess we got to find Mike and the others by foot." Mal said. Mal then started walking with his Espurr following.

After a few minutes of walking Espurr sat down. "Is something wrong Espurr?" Mal asked. Just then Mal heard Espurr's stomach growling.

"Are you hungry?" Mal asked. Espurr nodded. Mal then gave a smile. "All right let's look around here and find something." Mal said.

Mal and Espurr then looked around the forest. Espurr along with Mal both started to get hungry. Just then they saw an apple, and the only one on the tree.

"Espurr look." Mal said. Espurr smiled when he saw the apple. Mal and Espurr walked up to the tree, and saw the apple was high up.

"It's pretty high, but I know who can help us get it." Mal said. Mal took out his Pokeball, and threw it, and Moonlight appeared.

"Moonlight can you please help us reach the apple for us?" Mal asked. Moonlight looked how high the apple was, and got a bit scared.

Mal then took out his Pokedex hoping he can find a move Moonlight can use that won't make him fly so high. Mal then smiled when he found one move. "Moonlight use Gust to knock down the apple!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight flew back a few feet, and started to use Gust, and the apple fell down. Espurr was able to catch it, and smiled when he did.

"Well now we got ourselves something to eat." Mal said. Espurr then agreed with them, Suddenly, they heard something rustling in the trees. Espurr heard it and looked around.

"What's wrong Espurr?" Mal asked. The figure then stopped staring at Mal, and his Pokemon, and then ran off again.

Mal and Moonlight then heard the rustling as well. "What was that?" Mal asked himself. "Mike! Is that you?" Mal called out.

It was silent for a while, not a rustle or anything. Mal just shrugged and just sat down. Just then the, figure started running towards Mal, and his Pokemon. Mal then turned, and saw who it was.

It was a Dedenne that was making all the rustling noises from before. Mal and his Pokemon spotted Dedenne who was just staring at them. Mal was confused with the Pokemon, so he took out his Pokedex, and see what kind it is.

"Hmm. Dedenne." Mal said, he read through the whole entry, and sighed. Dedenne started walking towards Mal, sniffing, probably wanting the apple.

"Do you want a piece?" Mal asked. The Dedenne's eyes widen and smiled brightly. Suddenly it's cheeks started to show electricity through its cheeks, and shot a Thunder shock straight at Mal.

A few seconds later Mal was heard screaming, his screaming was heard around the whole forest, everyone heard it. "What was that?" Autumn asked.

"If me and Svet know better its Mal." Manitoba said smirking, at the person who just screamed.

Mal, along with Espurr and Moonlight where both paralyzed and cooked, as Dedenne took the whole apple for himself, and ran off.

When Mal started to feel his body again, he growled and glared at the Dedenne. "Get back here!" Mal yelled. When the Dedenne was gone, he sighed.

"Sorry Espurr we lost our lunch." Mal said. Espurr frowned and slouched down. "It's ok, maybe if we find Mike or Vendetta, maybe we'll find another fruit tree there." Mal said. Espurr smiled, and the groups got up too look for the others.

Chester was now waking up due to the scream. "Hello Chester." Sophia said.

"Oh hello Sophia." Chester said, stretching a bit. Sophia got up, and helped Chester get up. "Thank you." Chester said.

"Your welcome." Sophia said with a smile. The two then started walking hoping to find the others.

Vito was trying to hold his laughter, while walking with Claire. Claire just kept looking at Vito with a shy look on her face. When Vito saw Claire's expression he stopped laughing, and went closer to her.

"You ok?" Vito asked, as he tried to put his arm around her. Claire took a step back and walked a bit faster. Vito was a bit nervous, he looked at Axew, who was following him, but Axew replied, and shook his head.

"Is anything wrong?" Vito asked. Claire blushed a bit, but was still a bit shy.

"N-Nothing is wrong. Let's just find the others." Claire said. Claire then walked a bit faster, and Vito followed.

While the two where walking, they bumped into Chester and Sophia.

"Chester." Vito said after finding him.

"Sophia." Claire said after finding her.

"So there you two are." Sophia said smiling after finding them.

"Well what are we waiting for we have a few other kids were missing." Chester said. The group then followed him to find the others. Just then Vito stopped Sophia.

"Is anything wrong Vito?" Sophia asked.

Vito then thought of what to say, and sighed. "I was trying to be friends with Claire, but she looks like she doesn't want to be touched." Vito said as he sighed.

Sophia looked back at Chester and Claire who where almost far away. "I'll tell you later Vito. I promise." Sophia said, as she went to follow Chester and Claire. Vito sighed, and followed Sophia, and the others.

Melanie was finally sleeping, and Vendetta was up rubbing her back, incase she freaked out again. Vendetta sighed, and looked up into the sky, and saw Pidove.

When Pidove went lower onto the ground, she knew this was Mike's. "Your Mike's Pidove, right?" Vendetta asked. Pidove chirped with happiness.

"Do you know where Mike is?" Vendetta asked again. Pidove chirped again.

Vendetta smiled, Vendetta started to shake Melanie, hoping she would wake up. "Melanie wake up." Vendetta said. Melanie started to wake up. When she was fully up, she glared.

"I was still sleeping!" Melanie yelled.

"Well Mike's Pidove here found Mike." Vendetta explained.

"Really." Melanie replied. Vendetta nodded.

Melanie replied with a smile. "Well did he find Mal yet?" Melanie asked.

Vendetta looked at Pidove, and Pidove shook his head. Melanie frowned. "Don't worry Melanie I'm sure when were looking for Mike, we can find Mal along the way." Vendetta explained.

Melanie smiled. "Ok. Then let's go." Melanie said getting up. Vendetta smiled, and followed.

Just then Vendetta heard something, and turned her head to a lake. She then saw an illusion onto the river, and it disappeared. "What was that just now?" Vendetta asked herself.

Mike was now walking near a lakeside of the forest. He kept on looking up, hoping to see Pidove. "Where's Pidove?" Mike asked. Just then Pachirisu heard something. "What's wrong?" Mike asked.

Pachirisu then saw a flock of Pidgey and Spearow. Mike and Rose where a bit scared, but Pachirisu looked like he could handle it. "You sure you can do this Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu agreed.

"Well ok." Mike said. Pachirisu was ready to battle. The Spearow and Pidgey where on their way ready to attack Pachirisu.

"Alright Pachirisu give it a good Thundershock." Mike suggested. Pachirisu started to show electricity through his cheeks, and then it shot right through Pidgey and Spearow scaring them away.

"Nice job Pachirisu!" Mike cheered. Pachirisu started cheering, when suddenly, another Spearow came, and hit Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu!" Mike yelled. Pachirisu shook his head, and was ready to attack. However, this Spearow was fast, and hit Pachirisu. Rose was looking at this, and jumped from Mike's arms.

"Rose what are you doing?" Mike asked. When Rose got off, she went in front of Pachirisu, and used Protect. The Spearow got smacked in contact with the Protect. The Spearow got scared, and followed it flock.

"Rose you saved Pachirisu." Mike whispered. Rose then looked up at the sky, and then started glowing. Mike was surprised, along with Pachirisu. After the glowing ended, Rose evolved into Vivillon with Meadow pattern.

"Rose you evolved!" Mike said with a smile. Rose then flew to Mike and landed on his shoulder. Rose smiled, and cuddled with Mike.

Mike smiled, and gave a small laugh. Mike then gasped, as he realized something. "Wait Rose, now that you can fly, can you find the others?" Mike asked. Rose smiled, and flew off to find the others.

Mike smiled, and followed Rose. Suddenly, on this part of the lake, he saw something move, and disappear. "What was that?" Mike asked himself.

Mal was still walking, but he was carrying Espurr on his back because Espurr fell asleep. Mal was smiling that Espurr was asleep. When Mal was walking he saw a Meadow Vivillon.

Rose then saw Mal, and flew down in front of him. "Hello." Mal said. Rose then smiled, and flew around. Moonlight looked and smiled, and flew around with her.

"Moonlight you know this Vivillon?" Mal asked. Moonlight smiled. Suddenly, Mal knew this Vivillon.

"Wait are you Rose?" Mal asked. Rose smiled, and flew around Mal. Rose then landed on Mal's head. Mal smiled a bit, and Rose got off.

"Ok, so do you know where Mike is?" Mal asked. Rose smiled, and flew off. Mal then followed Rose, and then bumped into Vendetta and Melanie.

"Mal!" Vendetta and Melanie yelled.

Mal then smiled, and saw Vendetta and Melanie. "Vendetta! Melanie!" Mal yelled smiling. Melanie then ran up and hugged Mal.

"Oh Mal I'm so sorry for what I did before. Please forgive me!" Melanie yelled nearly crying. Mal was surprised, and smiled, and hugged her back.

"It's ok I forgive you." Mal replied. Melanie smiled, and hugged Mal tighter. Just then Mike came, and Vendetta smiled.

"Mike!" Vendetta yelled running up to Mike. Mike had his arms out, and Vendetta jumped into Mike's arms, and Mike spin her around, and hugged her close.

"I missed you." Vendetta said. Mike smiled, and hugged her close.

"I missed you too." Mike replied. Rose then flew, and smiled. Vendetta was surprised.

"Mike is that Rose?" Vendetta asked. Mike saw Rose, and nodded.

"Yep she evolved." Mike replied. Rose then flew around, along with Pidove, who was happy to see her.

"Eh yo Mike!" Vito called out coming towards the group, with his group. Mike looked up and smiled.

"Vito! Chester!" Mike yelled happy to see the other two personalities. Pachirisu smiled, and ran up to Axew.

"Claire! Sophia!" Vendetta yelled to her personalities, and gave them a hug.

Mal smiled, and Espurr started to wake up. Espurr then saw Pachirisu and Axew, and then ran up to them.

"Aww this is sweet, but remember where missing one more group." Chester said. Mike and the others, except Chester looked around.

"Your right." Vendetta started. "Where are Autumn, Manitoba, and Svetlana?" Vendetta asked.

With the said group, they where in another part of the forest that was bit near where Mike's group is. "So how long have we been walking?" Autumn asked.

"My guess about half an hour, and 15 seconds." Manitoba explained.

Autumn was surprised. "Wow your good at time, even without a watch." Autumn said. Manitoba smiled.

"Wow thanks." Manitoba said slightly blushing. Svetlana smiled at what she saw. Pichu and Riolu also smiled, and the two came up with a plan. Svetlana saw them, and nodded.

Riolu pushed Manitoba, and Pichu pushed Autumn, this made Manitoba and Autumn closer. The two blushed, and kept on walking.

"Nice." Svetlana whispered. Pichu and Riolu replied back, and smiled. Just then Riolu sensed something.

"What's wrong Riolu?" Manitoba asked. Manitoba and Riolu then started have a small conversation with each other, by using their aura. Riolu then led the group.

"Come on let's follow Riolu." Manitoba commanded. The two girls agreed.

Mike's group where running, except Chester who was riding on Mike's back. "Come on guys let's follow Pidove, Moonlight, and Rose!" Mike commanded.

The two groups where running, and then the two groups then ran into each other. "Ow!" the two groups said.

The groups then got up, except Manitoba and Autumn, who where holding each other. "Oh sorry." Autumn and Manitoba said at the same time. The two go up, blushing, and brushing themselves off.

"Manitoba! Autumn! Finally we found you!" Vendetta said smiling. Manitoba and Autumn smiled.

"Yeah." Manitoba said. Everyone started to get up.

"So all you guys found each other?" Autumn asked. The group nodded.

"And best of all Rose evolved!" Mike cheered.

"I didn't see that." Vito said looking at Rose. Everyone just groaned. "What?" Vito asked.

"You didn't even notice how Rose changed didn't you?" Claire asked.

Later, the group where now walking through the forest together. Vendetta smiled, when they reached the end of the forest. "There it is you guys." Vendetta said. The group then smiled, when they reached the first town.

"Garden Town." Vendetta said with a smile. Right behind the group, the Dedenne, the one Mal met before was right behind them.

**Next Chapter: The next town.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 3

**Here is the last story I'm posting tonight.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama**

The group was smiling when they saw Garden Town; it looked so beautiful from where they were. "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Mike cheered smiling, with Pachirisu agreeing with him. Vendetta then held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Slow down Mike." Vendetta said. "First we need to past another part of the forest." Vendetta said. Mike and his personalities groaned.

"I had enough forest tress." Chester complained. Sophia rubbed Chester's back and smiled.

"Don't worry it won't be long." Sophia said. She then took out a small mini laptop, and it showed a map of the forest. "See where here, and it will take about a hour to get to Garden Town." Sophia explained as she closed her map.

"A whole hour. Great." Manitoba said with a frown. Just then Autumn thought of something.

"Well maybe if we got something to eat, then it might make us a bit faster." Autumn said. This made everyone smile.

"Sure thing Sheila." Manitoba said with a smile. "Well let's go then." Manitoba said, and the group fallowed. Just then Dedenne then fallowed them.

The group started walking until they reached a part of the forest. Sophia made some sandwiches, and Claire had Pokemon food for everyone's Pokemon. Everyone enjoyed Sophia's sandwiches and the Pokemon enjoyed Claire's Pokemon food.

While the group was eating, Vito scooted closer to Sophia. "Is anything wrong Vito? Sophia asked again. Just then she remembered of what Vito said last time. "I get it you want to know about Claire right?" Sophia asked.

Vito took a bite of his sandwich and nodded. When he swallowed it he then answered the question, "Yeah why doesn't she like to be touched?" Vito asked.

Sophia sighed, and then started the story, "Well you see Vendetta had to protect Claire from all the beatings she received, so now Claire is afraid she's going to get hurt some more." Sophia explained. When Sophia explained the story Vito looked back at Claire, who was eating alone.

"Man I feel bad for her now." Vito whispered to himself.

After eating Mal was almost done. "Wow Mal I didn't know you would like my sandwiches." Sophia said starting to clean up.

"Hey I only ate one Mike here was the one who ate three." Mal said pointing to Mike who is on his third sandwich.

"Thanks Sophia these are the best." Mike said with his mouthful, this made everyone giggle. As Mal giggled reaching for his next sandwich something very fast went for it first.

"What the-" Mal said looking at the plate where the sandwich was before. Mal then saw Dedenne holding the sandwich, and then later ran away.

"Hey come back here!" Mal yelled running after it. When he made it far Dedenne was gone, even though Dedenne was hiding in one of the bushes eating quietly.

Mal was about to run hoping to find Dedenne, but Mike and the others came and held his shoulder "Mal we can't run far." Mike started.

"We don't want to split again." Melanie said holding onto the other side of Mal's shoulder. Mal looked at his friends, and looked back onto the road and sighed.

"Come on if we make it in time, we can get to the next town before dark." Vendetta said. The group agreed and decided to leave. When they where gone, Dedenne popped his head from out of the bushes, and giggled a bit.

After a couple minutes everyone made it to Garden Town. The town was colorful, and had lots of flowers everywhere from the windows to the ground.

"Vow zis place zis pretty." Svetlana said loving the environment. Pichu agreed with her.

"That's why this place is called Garden Town." Autumn said.

"Well I'm ready to go battle the gym!" Mike yelled with Pachirisu agreeing with him.

"Me too." Mal said with a smile along with Espurr. The two then gave a smirk to each other ready to race to make it to them gym first and battle the gym leader.

"Whoa hold on!" Vendetta said grabbing onto their shoulders. "You guys first have to register, then we can go check out the gym." Vendetta explained.

The group then walked into a building called the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Claire said, the group looked around and smiled.

Vendetta then took Mike and Mal to one machine. "Ok this machine will help you register for the gym battles." Autumn explained.

"Ok what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Well first put your Pokedex right here." Sophia said. Mike and Mal took out their Pokedex, and Mike was first to go up.

"Alright I'll go first." Mike said going to put his Pokedex on the machine when it did; it displayed his picture, along with the pictures of Pachirisu, Rose, and Pidove.

"Alright Mike your completed." Vendetta said. Mike took out his Pokedex and smiled.

"Ok Mal your turn." Melanie said patting Mal on the back. Mal put his Pokedex on the machine, and the same thing happened with Mike.

"Ok now both you guys are registered for gym battles." Sophia said with a smile.

"So Mike ready to battle the gym?" Mal asked.

"Yep. What about you." Mike said smiling in reply. Mal nodded in reply.

"Well I'll show you guys where the gym is." Vendetta said smiling.

"I'm going too." Melanie said. Vendetta smiled and looked back at the others.

"What about you guys?" Vendetta asked Autumn. Autumn shook her head.

"It's ok besides," Autumn started as she looked at the other personalities who where sitting down on a bench taking a nap with their Pokemon, "everyone looks tired so we will stay here till you guys get back." Autumn said again.

"Ok. See you then." Vendetta said as she Mike, Mal, and Melanie left. When they left the building, Dedenne was looking through the window, and when it saw Mal leave with Vendetta and the others, it decided to follow them.

When they made it to the gym, the roof was a cyan color, and the walls where dark blue, and had a sign that says 'gym'. At the door it said 'closed.' "Aww." Both Mike and Mal said at the same time.

"Sorry guys I didn't know it would be closed today." Vendetta said. Mike and Mal saw three people who were passing by.

"Excuse me." Mike said, getting the kids attention. "Yeah we were wondering when would the gym leader be back?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry but the gym leader left to do some training." One kid said.

"She won't be back till next week." The other kid said. This made Mike and Mal sigh.

"Also are you two starting trainers?" Another kid asked.

"Yeah we are?" Mal asked.

"I'm sorry to say this but the gym leader will only battle you if you guys have a total of 8 badges." The first person said.

"Aww." Mike and Mal said at the same time again frowning. Their Pokemon also frowned.

"Sorry." The first person said again, and left with her friends.

Mike and Mal sighed and walked back to the building. Dedenne then saw them and gave a sad expression.

When Mike and Mal got back to the Pokemon Center with a sad look on their face. The other personalities looked and got worried at the two boys. "What happened mates?" Manitoba asked.

"Two things; one the gym leader isn't here." Mike started frowning.

"Second; we can't battle her until we got 7 badges." Mal finished, as their Pokemon got sad.

Sophia the looked up her map, and smiled. "Don't worry you two, there is another gym in a town." Sophia said. This surprised Mike and Mal.

"Really where is it?" Mal asked.

Sophia showed them the map and pointed to a spot that was glowing. "It's in Clover Town, and it's not far from here." Sophia explained.

"So how do we get there?" Vito asked coming over to them.

"Well there is one route, and then we will be their either tomorrow or the day after." Sophia explained.

"Great more walking." Chester said.

"Don't worry it won't be a long walk." Sophia said. The group gathered their belongings and left the Pokemon Center. While they left Dedenne fallowed them again.

The group left the town and headed straight for the route to take to Clover Town, as they where walking Riolu and Espurr heard someone.

"What's wrong mates?" Manitoba asked them. The noise quiet down, and shrugged and continued walking, just then Dedenne appeared and gave a giggle.

**Next Chapter: Traveling to the next town.**


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap 4

**Hey! I know I said a month ago I'll post stories every week, but the quarter is almost over at my school, so I can post stories any time.**

**Hope you check out Vampire Huntress, my new story I posted last week.**

**Also, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama, or Vendetta.**

After leaving Garden Town, the group was walking through the Route to get to Clover Town for Mike and Mal's first gym battle. What the group doesn't know that Dedenne is following them as well. Vendetta smiled at Mike and Mal, and the two knew she had something to ask them.

"So I got something to ask you." Vendetta started. "Are you guys going to battle together, or take turns?" Vendetta asked with a smile. Mike and Mal looked at each other and both laughed.

Vendetta was confused at this. "What's so funny?" Vendetta asked. Mike and Mal then calmed down their laughter.

"There is no way me and Mike will battle together." Mal said calming down his laughter.

"Yeah." Mike replied agreeing with Mal. Vendetta frowned a bit, but Sophia patted her on the back, which made her a smile a bit.

"Well you guys would need to learn sometime, just incase." Melanie said coming into the conversation.

"Well ok." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and was about to say something, but then got cut off, "But not today." Mike said again.

Melanie was about to say something, but Mal cut her off. "Or tomorrow." Mal said. Melanie glared, and stuck her tongue out.

Vendetta smiled a bit and giggled. "So even though you won't do battles together yet, which one of you will battle the gym leader first?" Vendetta asked.

Mike and Mal's eyes widen and looked at each other. "I'll go first." Mike said. Pachirisu smiled and agreed with him. Mal and Espurr then started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Mike asked glaring.

"Oh I think I should go first." Mal said with Espurr agreeing with him. Mike and Pachirisu then glared at what Mal said.

"No I should." Mike said glaring at Mal. Mal glared back, and even their Pokemon glared at each other. Everyone just sighed knowing their going to argue anytime soon.

Vendetta then took out her Pokeball, and Shell came out. "Shell would you mind using your Water Gun attack to cool down Mike and Mal for me?" Vendetta asked. Shell smiled and nodded.

Shell then shot a Water Gun attack, and got Mal, Mike, Pachirisu, and Espurr soaked. Mal and Mike glared and Vendetta. "Ok you guys need to learn how to work together." Vendetta said.

"Yeah right I mean who will agree with it?" Mal said.

"I would mates." Manitoba said with Riolu agreeing.

"Same here." Svetlana said with Pichu agreeing. Chester even agreed by raising his hand.

Mike and Mal looked at each other and groaned.

Later the group sat down in the middle of the forest, so Vendetta could explain how Mike and Mal could battle together. "Ok the battle I'm talking about is called a double battle." Vendetta said.

"Vhat's a double battle?" Svetlana asked wanting to join the conversation.

"A double battle is a battle where a trainer sends out two Pokemon, or two trainers battle together another two trainers." Sophia explained.

"It's a really great way for Mike and Mal to bond." Melanie said smirking. Mike and Mal looked at each other with a small glare.

"So Mike would you and Mal like to battle me and Melanie?" Vendetta asked.

Mike smiled. "Sure why not it would help my Pokemon a bit." Mike said. Vendetta smiled, and Melanie looked at Mal.

"Mal what do you think?" Melanie asked. Mal was silent for a moment, and the nodded.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." Mal said. Mal got up and pointed at Mike. "But I won't like it." He said again. Mike glared at reply.

"Oh ho this is going to be good." Vito said punching his fist onto the palm of his hand. Manitoba and Svetlana looked at each other.

"Do you think this might get ugly?" Manitoba asked. Svetlana nodded in response.

Mike and Mal went on one side, and Melanie and Vendetta went on the other side. Everyone else was sitting down watching. Dedenne then hid in the bushes, so he can watch Mal battle.

"Alright Amber let's go!" Vendetta said throwing her Pokeball.

"Frilly come on out!" Melanie said throwing her Dusk Ball, which hold Frilly, a Frillish.

The two Pokemon then came out of their Pokeballs and then landed in front of their trainers.

Mike then looked at Pachirisu who looked ready to battle. "Ready Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu replied and ran to the field, ready to battle.

Mal then looked at Pachirisu, and then looked back at Espurr, who wanted to battle as well. "Alright go on." Mal said. Espurr then ran, and stood next to Pachirisu.

Melanie and Vendetta looked at each other a both nodded. "Ok Amber let's use Flame Charge!" Vendetta commanded.

"Frilly let's use Bubble!" Melanie commanded.

Amber was charging up till Flames appeared on her, and Frilly shot bubbles from her mouth and they floated fast towards Pachirisu and Espurr.

"Pachirisu doge and use Thunder Wave!" Mike commanded.

"Same here Espurr and use Scratch!" Mal commanded.

Pachirisu and Espurr jumped. Pachirisu then used Thunder Wave, but Amber was able to doge it, and hit Pachirisu. Espurr then scratched Frilly, but didn't feel anything. Espurr was going to scratch Frilly again, but Pachirisu then hit Espurr due to it being pushed back by Amber's Flame Charge.

"Hey what was that for?" Mal said to Mike upset. Mike then glared back.

"Hey it's not my fault." Mike said glaring. Melanie and Vendetta sighed.

"Mal scratch didn't work on Frilly because Frilly is a ghost type, normal type moves aren't effective." Melanie explained.

Mal growled. "Pachirisu let's use Discharge on Frilly." Mike commanded. Mal looked at him, and gave a small smile

"Espurr use Disarming Voice!" Mal commanded. Pachirisu the used Discharge, which hit not only Amber and Frilly, but also Espurr as well, Frilly to major damage but was still standing, so was Amber. Mal glared at Mike ready to yell at him.

"Amber use Psychic!" Vendetta commanded.

Melanie smiled, "And Frilly use Shadow Ball!" She commanded.

Amber's eyes started to glow, and Pachirisu started to float. Frilly then shot a black and purple ball, and it his Pachirisu knocking him out. Melanie and Vendetta smiled and cheered when they won, but Mike and Mal glared at each other.

"This is your fault!" Mal yelled.

"My fault it's your fault!" Mike spat back.

"Really how?" Mal yelled back, everyone then sighed knowing this fight would be a while.

"Hmm I don't know let's see if you didn't use Discharge we would of won!" Mal yelled.

"Sorry, maybe it's your fault for Espurr being in the way!" Mike yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Vendetta yelled. Mike and Mal became silent, and everyone else looked at Vendetta.

"The reason why you both lost is because you two can't get along, me and Melanie don't get along sometimes, but we need to work together, that's why we won." Vendetta explained.

"Another reason why you lost is because you guys needed a plan to do a double battle." Melanie explained.

"A plan." Mal said. Mike and Mal looked at each other, knowing they need to work together if they want to win a battle.

"Hmm maybe if we each have a plan, maybe," Mike said, as Mal knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe we can combine them together, and we could win." Mal said, and Mike smiled at that reply.

"So you guys are ready for a round two?" Claire asked. Mike and Mal nodded. The group then looked at the sky and saw the sun setting.

"But first we should rest up, and do it tomorrow." Claire said as she saw it was getting dark.

The group then lay down to get some sleep. The next morning Mike and Mal where both discussing their plans, so they can win their practice battle with Vendetta and Melanie, or anyone else. The two argued a bit, but it settled down for a while. Vendetta even gave them tips on Pokemon type attacks, so they know what they will be going up against.

Everyone was now waiting for Mike and Mal to get ready. Dedenne, who was still in his hiding place, was ready to watch the battle to hope for Mal to win. Claire and Autumn where up, and Mike and Mal went up as well.

"Vendetta you sure Mike and Mal are ready for another battle?" Sophia asked.

Vendetta smiled and nodded. "They are I know they are." Vendetta said with a smile.

"Ready Claire." Autumn said grabbing her Pokeball.

Claire smiled and grabbed her Pokeball as well. "I'm ready." Claire replied.

"Luna go!" Autumn yelled throwing her Pokeball. When it opened an Illumise came out.

"Alright Mawile let's go!" Claire said throwing her Pokeball. When it opened Mawile came it.

Mike smiled knowing what he can use against Luna. "Ok let's go Pidove!" Mike yelled throwing his Pokeball. When it opened Pidove came out.

Mal knew from Vendetta's talk he doesn't have a good Pokemon to go against Mawile, but he knew that if Mike and him worked together they might defeat Mawile.

Mal took out his Pokeball. "Ok Moonlight let's do this!" Mal threw his Pokeball, and Moonlight came out.

"Ok Mal are you ready?" Mike asked. Mal looked at him and gave a small smirk.

"I always am." Mal said. Mike gave a small smile.

"Alright Mawile let's use Super Fang on Pidove!" Claire commanded.

"Luna lets use Thunderbolt on Moonlight!" Autumn commanded.

Luna started having a yellow aura around her and sparks started to fly, while Mawile's jaw from the back started to glow and opened.

"Doge it!" Mike and Mal yelled at the same time. Pidove and Moonlight flew missing the attack.

"Alright Pidove let's use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then waved his wings, and blue razors came out hitting Mawile, even though it didn't do much damage.

"Moonlight use Gust on Luna!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight started flapping his wings, and it did lots of damage on Luna.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Autumn asked. Luna got up, knowing she's all right.

"Ok Mawile let's use Rock Smash!" Claire commanded.

"Luna use Wish!" Autumn commanded.

Luna started glowing white, and she was healed from her injuries. Mawile then jumped and her jaw started glowing.

"Quick Moonlight use Protect!" Mal commanded.

"And Pidove use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove flew high in the air, and then swooped down onto Luna hitting her.

Moonlight then used his shield, and Mawile didn't do any damage to him. Mawile then landed back on the ground.

"Alright Luna let's use Ice Punch!" Autumn commanded.

"Mawile use Bite!" Claire commanded.

Luna's fist turned light blue, and it turned into ice. Mawile jumped and her big jaw opened wider.

"Watch this Mal. Pidove Double Team!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then made duplicates of itself getting Luna nervous.

Mike then smirked. "Alright Pidove let's use Aerial Ace!" Mike commanded.

The real Pidove then swooped down, and hit Luna, which was a Critical hit. Luna then fainted.

"Oh no Luna!" Autumn yelled. Autumn grabbed her Pokeball, and Luna went right back in. "Claire it's all up to you now." Autumn said.

Claire nodded. "Alright Mawile let's use Rock Smash once more!" Claire commanded.

Mawile's jaw glowed, and Pidove got hit. "Pidove you ok?" Mike asked worried for his Pokemon. Pidove slowly got up. Moonlight saw this and slightly glared.

"Alright Mawile let's finish this with Bite!" Claire commanded.

Mawile's big jaw then opened ready to attack Pidove again. Just then Moonlight then flew right in front of Pidove. Moonlight then started to glow, and orbs surrounded him, and the orbs then hit Mawile, and Mawile fell.

"Mal what was that?" Mike asked surprised that Moonlight saved Pidove.

"I'm not sure." Mal said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think Moonlight just used Hidden Power." Vendetta said. Mal was surprised, and Moonlight looked back at Mal with a smile. Mal then smiled back at Moonlight.

"Alright Moonlight let's use Hidden Power!" Mal yelled.

"And Pidove use Air Cutter!" Mike commanded.

The two Pokemon then flew and did their attacks they where commanded, and it directly hit Mawile. Mawile then hit the ground and fainted.

When Mike and Mal saw they won the battle, the two cheered with their Pokemon, even Pachirisu and Espurr ran up to them and cheered with them.

"Nice job dudes!" Vito cheered.

"Nice job Mates!" Manitoba cheered as well.

Dedenne, who was still in the bushes smiled at Mal and Moonlight when they saw them win, Dedenne smiled and ran off.

Vendetta smiled and went up to Mike and Mal. "So now that you guys know how to work together, are you guys going to do this when you battle the gym leader?" Vendetta asked.

Mike and Mal looked at each other. "No." The tow said together.

"No!" Everyone yelled. Mike and Mal gave a small laugh.

"I mean me and Mike had fun battling together." Mal started.

"But, before the battle we decided we should take turns on who should battle." Mike said.

"Or we can flip a coin too see who goes next." Mal replied.

Vendetta and her personalities smiled agreeing with this idea. "That sounds like a great idea." Sophia said. Sophia then grabbed out her tablet, and went to a page where a coin was.

"Alright heads or tails on who goes first." Sophia said.

"Heads." Mike said.

"Tails." Mal said.

Sophia then taped on the coin on the screen, and it landed on heads. "Heads." Sophia said making Mike smile.

"Well ready to go to Clover Town? Vendetta ask making Mike and Mal nod.

Vendetta smiled. "Alright let's go!" Melanie said with a smile. The group then started walking through the forest to head towards Clover Town.

Dedenne then appear from a bush, and smiled knowing he will not stop following the group until the right time.

**As you guys can see Dedenne is following the group, which might give you a hit on what's to come with Dedenne.**

**Next Chapter: Rival.**

**Note on the next chapter: Rivals, gym leaders, and characters are going to be anime characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap 5

**Hey! Back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long this chapter along with Vendetta and Mike where very long to work on, but I got it done. I also got some guest coments recently, and it was rushing me on some stories. Just to let you know I hate being rushed, if you rush me I loose ideas, and the story comes out wrong. Or I might not write the story for a while. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own**

The group was still traveling to get to Clover Town, but before the can go some more, they decide to have lunch. Everyone was helping set up for lunch. Claire was cooking, and everyone was either helping to set the table, or just relaxing. Mike however, was looking around the whole forest. "Uh guys have you seen Pachirisu anywhere?" Mike asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Nope sorry Mike." Manitoba said. Mike sighed, and looked some more.

Vendetta, who was putting the plates on the table smiled. "Mike I think Pachirisu is playing in the bushes." Vendetta said pointing to the bushes, which where rustling. Mike smiled, and went over to the bushes.

"Hey Pachirisu lunch is almost starting." Mike said. Pachirisu didn't reply, and just kept being in the bushes. Mike then got a bit worried. "Pachirisu you ok?" Mike asked, as he went into the bushes, and pulled out Pachirisu, only to see Pachirisu pink. The Pachirisu got upset and shocked Mike.

"Mike!" Everyone yelled going over to him. The pink Pachirisu left, as she saw Mike's Pachirisu.

Mike then shook his head, and saw his Pachirisu. "Pachirisu." Mike said. Pachirisu then jumped on Mike, and Mike smiled.

"Well if that was Pachirisu, then who was that?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not sure, but who ever is that Pachirisu's trainer should be careful." Vendetta said.

"Yeah, but first lunch, I'm starving." Vito said walking towards the table. The group then shrugged at sat down to have lunch.

After lunch, everyone helped cleaned up, and then continued walking to go to Clover Town. "Thanks for ze lunch Sophia." Svetlana said.

"No problem." Sophia said with a smile. Sophia then looked at Mike who was still thinking of the Pachirisu from before.

"Eh yo Mike what's wrong?" Vito asked. Mike then snapped back into reality, and looked at Vito and the others.

"Oh it's nothing really." Mike said. Mike then sighed, and they continued walking. Just then the same pink Pachirisu came, and was glaring at Mike and the others.

"Look it's the same one from before." Manitoba said surprised.

The pink Pachirisu then glared, and showed off some electricity. Mike and Pachirisu glared, and Pachirisu got off Mike's shoulders ready to battle the Pachirisu. Just then the pink Pachirisu stopped, and walked over to Mike's Pachirisu, and started sniffing him. Mike and the others, along with Pachirisu were confused.

The Pink Pachirisu then started to cuddle with Mike's Pachirisu. The others started to get very confused. "Ok what's going on?" Mal asked.

"My guess this Pink Pachirisu has a crush on Mike's Pachirisu." Melanie replied. Pachirisu then blushed at this.

"Candy!" A girl's voice called out.

Everyone heard it, and the Pink Pachirisu stopped what she was doing, and then ran off to her trainer. "Come on let's follow it." Vendetta said. The group then followed the Pachirisu. The group stopped running when they saw the Pink Pachirisu's trainer.

She was a girl with yellow hair, which goes down to her waist with a red bow on top, and blue eyes. She wore a grey dress with red patterns at the bottom, and a black jacket. The Pink Pachirisu was in her arms, while the girl glared.

"Alright did you guys try to hurt my little Pokemon?" The girl asked.

"N-No we didn't. You see I accidently mistaken your Pachirisu for mine, and she shocked me, and well we met again." Mike explained with Pachirisu agreeing. The girl's glare lifted, and she went over to pet Mike's Pachirisu.

"Cute." The girl said. Pachirisu was a bit confused at first, but then smiled as he was being petted.

"Ok what just happened?" Chester asked. Everyone just shrugged in response.

"I didn't know you had a Pachirisu." The girl said smiling. "May I hold him?" The girl asked.

Mike was about to reply, when the girl then took Pachirisu off Mike's shoulders and held him. Pachirisu didn't seem to mind along with the girl's Pachirisu.

The girl then noticed something and blushed. "Sorry for being rude, but my name is Regina." The girl introduced.

"My name is Mike, and this Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Mal, and Manitoba." Mike said introducing himself, and his personalities.

"And My name is Vendetta, and this Claire, Autumn, Sophia, and Melanie." Vendetta said introducing her personalities.

"It's so nice to meet you." Sophia said bowing. Regina smiled.

"Oh by the way I know you met her but this is Candy my Pachirisu." Regina said. As Candy did a small wink. Pachirisu jumped off from Regina's arms and went to Candy, and the two started to play with each other.

"So why are you here?" Regina asked.

"Me and Mal are going to challenge the gym in Clover Town." Mike said.

"Oh," Regina replied. Regina then went into her pockets, and pulled a pink badge case with a black heart in the middle. "You mean this badge here?" Regina asked opening the case, showing a clover badge with one heart pink, one heart red, one heart blue, and one heart yellow-orange.

"You go the badge?" Mal asked surprised. Regina just sighed, and put the case away.

"It wasn't that hard. I'm just here to train, before I leave for my next gym." Regina said giving a smirk. Regina then gave Mike a flirty smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked. Regina did a small giggle, and hugged Mike making him blush.

"Since we both have a Pachirisu that means were together, right?" Regina asked.

"Together?" Mike asked confused.

"You see trainers who have the same Pokemon are destined to be together. Means you and me could be future husband and wife." Regina explained.

Mike was blushing in embarrassment, while Mal, Vito, and Manitoba just laughed at this. Svetlana and Vendetta, along with Chester glared at the three boys who where still laughing.

"Zis isn't funny." Svetlana whispered.

"It is." Mal whispered back holding his laughter.

Mike then gulped. "Sorry, but I'm not sure if I can be your husband yet." Mike said.

Regina's blushed faded. "Why?" Regina asked with a stern look on her face.

"Well I'm not ready for a marriage yet, and I'm already seeing some one." Mike nervously said, not wanting to get Regina upset.

Regina then let go of Mike's hand, and sighed. "Alright I understand." Regina said. Mike took a sigh in relief, but then Regina smirked. "If you beat me in a battle." Regina finally said.

"Wait what?" Mike asked confused.

"You heard me, if you win I'll let you go, but if I win you'll be my husband." Regina said hugging Mike.

Mike then got out of her hug, and gave a small smirk. "Alright I guess some training before my battle." Mike said taking out his Pokeball. "Pachirisu you ready?" Mike asked. Pachirisu agreed.

"Candy your ready right?" Regina asked. Candy smiled and agreed.

"I guess Mike found himself a rival." Vendetta said worried about this battle. Mal then looked at her.

"Wait a minute I thought I was Mike's rival?" Mal asked getting confused on this.

"Of coarse you are, but nothing says that you can only have one rival, you have lots of rivals." Sophia explained.

Mike and Regina where facing each other glaring, ready to start the battle. Everyone else was sitting down ready to watch. "I wonder how strong this girl is?" Manitoba asked.

"She could be a bit higher then you guys since she got her first badge." Sophia explained.

"But we have to wait and see what Regina's Pokemon are." Melanie said.

"Alright Melody come on out!" Regina yelled throwing her Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and a Pidove came out. The Pidove wore a small flower in her hair.

"Hey look it's a Pidove." Claire said surprised.

"Hey Mike has a Pidove." Vito said impressed. Vito then looked at Manitoba who was thinking about something. "Yo Manny is everything alright?" Vito asked.

"Doesn't it seem weird that Regina has two of the same Pokemon as Mike?" Manitoba asked. The others then thought about it, and started to agree, sort of.

"Hmm alright Pidove let's go!" Mike yelled throwing his Pokeball, and Pidove came out.

Regina smiled. "Wow you have a Pidove too!" Regina said surprised. "You and me have to be a couple!" Regina yelled. The group then sighed knowing Regina is still talking about this marriage thing.

"She's going to be talking about this for a while, is she." Chester said.

"I guess so?" Sophia asked giving off an awkward smile.

"Alright Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then flew high, and flew very fast headed towards Melody. When Pidove got to Melody, Melody disappeared, and repapered behind Pidove, and hit him. Pidove landed on the ground, but quickly got up.

"Pidove you ok?" Mike asked. Pidove shook it off, and flew back up. "That's great, try to use Quick Attack again." Mike said.

Pidove agreed, and went to chase off Melody. Pidove was able to get her, but like last time it was a fake. Pidove saw Melody again, and tried to catch her, only for her to disappear and reappear.

Mike then thought of something. "Pidove try to use Air Cutter!" Mike yelled.

Pidove agreed, and hit Melody. The Melody copies disappeared, leave one not to. "There's the real one, now use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove swooped down, and hit Melody direct hit. Melody then hit the ground and fainted. "Melody!" Regina yelled worried for her Pokemon.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered, as Pidove flew to Mike's shoulder.

Regina glared and put Melody back into her Pokeball. "You did great Melody." Regina said. Regina then took out another Pokeball, and was ready to send out her next Pokemon. "Alright Pixel let's go!" Regina called out.

When Regina threw her Pokeball, a Vivillon with Elegant patter came out. The group gasped at surprise that her team is similar to Mike's team.

"I knew something was suspicious going on with this girl." Manitoba whispered.

Mike glared, but then smirked. "So you have a Vivillon too." Mike said. Regina smiled.

"Really you have a Vivillon as well!" Regina cheered. "We are together!" Regina yelled.

"Can she stop talking about marriage already!" Mal yelled back, but Regina and Mike ignored him.

Mike then looked at Pidove, "You can handle this?" Mike asked. Pidove agreed, and then went back to battle.

Regina smirked knowing what to do. "Alright Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike yelled.

Regina smirked. "Pixel use Poison Powder." Regina whispered.

Pixel flew and sent out a purple power around Pidove, and it fell, it even got sick. "Pidove what's wrong?" Mike asked worried for his Pokemon.

"That's not good." Sophia said.

"What wrong?" Chester asked.

"When a Pokemon is poisoned they loose a lot of HP." Claire explained.

"Zat's not good!" Svetlana complained along with her Pichu.

Pidove tried to get up as slowly as possible, so he won't hurt itself too much due to poison. Regina smirked. "Pixel finish it with Psybeam." Regina said.

Pixel's eyes then glowed and shot a multi-colored beam right at Pidove. Pidove then got hit and flew to the ground knocked out. "Pidove no!" Mike yelled.

Regina the smirked evilly when she saw she won. Mike glared, and sent Pidove back to his Pokeball. Mike then grabbed another Pokeball, and looked at it. "Alright Rose let's go!" Mike called out throwing his Pokeball.

Rose then came out and smiled. The other then smiled too since Rose can use a flying type move to defeat Pixel. Regina then gave a smirk again. "Rose let's use Tackle!" Mike commanded.

Rose then flew high in the air ready to charge at Pixel. "Pixel let's use Attract." Regina said.

Pixel then had hearts around him, and passed the hearts towards Rose, and she started to fall in love with Pixel.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Vito asked.

"You see Vito with Attract, if the Pokemon uses it is a male, it will affect a female." Vendetta explained.

"And if the Pokemon who uses it is female, it will affect a male." Sophia explained.

The group then understood, and knew Mike is in big trouble. Mike then glared at how good Regina is at battling. "Come on Rose snap out of it." Mike begged.

Regina then snickered. "You know Mike you have your Pachirisu left you loose Rose and Pachirisu you know what that means." Regina warned.

Mike then glared at Regina. Mike then looked at Rose, who was still in love, and then started thinking of something to snap her out of it. "Rose let's use Gust!" Mike yelled.

Rose was still in love, but was able to use Gust, and get Pixel knocked off from the sky. Pixel fell, but was able to fly back up.

"Pixel you use your Gust as well." Regina said.

Pixel started to use Gust, and Rose fell to the ground, which made the Attract wear off. Mike smiled when he found out Rose snapped back to reality. "Yes!" Mike cheered. Regina then glared at this. "Rose let's use-!" Mike commanded, but got cut off when Rose started flying.

Rose then had a green glowing orb, and it short towards Pixel. Autumn smiled that Rose learned a new move.

"Mike, Rose just learned Energy Ball!" Autumn called out.

Mike smiled when he saw Rose give a small smile. "Alright Rose finish this off with Tackle!" Mike commanded.

Rose then flew off and the charged towards Pixel. Once Rose hit him, Pixel fell down and fainted. Mike then cheered when he won.

Regina glared when she put Pixel back to his Pokeball. After that, Regina then looked at Candy, who was ready to battle. "Alright Candy go for it." Regina said. Candy then ran to the battlefield ready to battle.

Mike looked at Rose, who was now very tired, and he knew that Rose would loose if she let her battle some more. Mike then took out his Pokeball, and put Rose back in. Regina gave a small smile. "So you gave up huh." Regina said.

"Pachirisu your turn." Mike said. Pachirisu looked at this trainer and then went to the battlefield. Regina smiled along with Candy when they saw Mike's Pachirisu go on the battlefield.

"Alright Candy Quick Attack!" Regina commanded.

Candy started running towards Pachirisu. "Pachirisu doge it!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu then jumped to miss every single one of Candy's moves. "Candy use Nuzzle!" Regina commanded.

Candy then rubbed her cheeks, and headed towards Pachirisu. When she cuddled him, Pachirisu got shocked, but it didn't do any affect on him. Pachirisu and Candy, along with their trainers, and the others where confused at this.

"I bet that was Pachirisu's ability Volt Absorb." Melanie said.

"Volt Absorb." Mike's personalities replied.

"It's an ability that some electric types have when they get hit by an electric type move it heals them up." Sophia explained.

Pachirisu had some of the electricity around his body. Mike then smiled knowing how he can beat Candy, and not get married. "Alright Pachirisu let's finish this off Super Fang!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu's tooth then got longer and glowed, and was able to attack and hit Candy. Candy slowly got up, still feeling to fight more.

"Candy Quick Attack!" Regina commanded.

Candy then ran headed towards Pachirisu, but Pachirisu was able to doge the move.

"Ok Pachirisu let's use your Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then ran towards Candy, and she was then knocked out. Regina gasped when Candy lost, and Mike smiled and cheered when he won. Pachirisu then jumped on to Mike, and Mike hugged him tightly.

Regina then looked up at Mike who was still cheering with his personalities, and Vendetta and her personalities. Regina then picked up Candy, and walked over too Mike. "You put up a pretty good battle." Regina said.

"T-Thanks." Mike said.

"But," Regina started. "That doesn't mean we will be friends, so until next time bye." Regina said skipping away.

"What a weird shila." Manitoba replied.

"I agree with you their Manny." Vito replied.

Regina was now walking through the forest, so she can see if she can train more, so she can battle and beat Mike next time. "Hmm he's not that bad for a trainer." Regina said as she looked back on where she had left. "I should give him something in return." Regina said to herself again. Regina then started walking back, but then didn't see where she was going and she tripped over a ledge.

"Oh no." Regina whispered, she tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Help!" Regina yelled.

Back with Mike and the others, they started walking to get to the next town. Suddenly, the Pokemon then heard Regina's screams from far away. "Hey that sounded like Regina." Mike said as he started running where the screams were.

"Come on." Vendetta said following Mike. The others agreed, and decided to help Regina as well.

Regina was still dangling from the cliff, except for Candy who was trying her best to get her trainer back up. Regina held on tightly, but not for long when her hand started slipping. Before Regina can fall to her death, Mike's hand came and grabbed it.

"Don't worry I got you." Mike said with a smile. Regina blushed, as Mike pulled her up. When Regina was up she took a few deep breaths, as the others came.

"Regina are you ok?" Mike asked. Regina then looked at Mike, who was worried, and Regina replied by hugging him. Mike was surprised and hugged her back.

"Aww." Svetlana and Claire said at the same time. Mal, Melanie, and Vito just ganged at this.

Later Regina was leading the group to Clover Town. After a few minutes the group saw a town at the end of the forest. "There it is, Clover Town." Regina said smiling.

The group smiled as they saw the town, meaning they are one step closer to the gym battle. "Thanks Regina." Mike said, but saw Regina was gone.

"Where did she go?" Mal asked.

"Svetlana doesn't know." Svetlana said as she shrugged.

Mike then didn't care, and smiled knowing his first gym battle is about to start.

**Rvial: Regina (Doki Doki Precure)**

**Next chapter: To the gym!**


	6. Chapter 6

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 6

**Here is the first story I'm posting this Spring Break!**

**Now I recently got a coment saying why there is no evil team or professor. The anwser is I don't have a clue who the professor is going to be, but I do have an idea on the evil team they just won't appear till later, my guess Chapter 15, 20, or 25. The evil team is Cipher from the Pokemon Games; Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. So don't worry they will appear later.**

**Also I posted 2 new stories, but didn't get many coments on them, so would you please check them out and coment. The new stories are _Before that Day_ and _There is No Way a Girl is Stronger then Me._ **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Mike, his personalities, Vendetta, and her personalites, and the guest character.**

Mike and Mal were now racing each other, so they can get to the gym first. The other did run as well, but where very tired as of now. "Guys please slow down." Vendetta said trying to catch her breath.

"No way Vendetta!" Mal said, still running. Espurr agreed with him

"We been waiting for days, and now where ready for our gym battle!" Mike yelled as well, still running. Also, just like Espurr, Pachirisu agreed with his trainer.

The others felt like they where going to pass out if they keep on running like this. While running, Mike tripped, and fell, which made Mal and Espurr laugh, but then ran into a tree. The others then stopped, and ran to Mike and Mal.

"Are you mates alright?" Manitoba asked. Mike and Mal gave thumbs up knowing they are all right. Possibly.

Later Mike and Mal, where just walking to get to the town, and for some reason they didn't like it. They didn't see what they where doing, and bumped into Chester. "Would you ninnies be careful where you're going?" Chester complained.

"Don't need to complain Chester, where already here." Sophia said pointing to the town in front of them. The whole group smiled when they finally made it to the town. Mike and Mal looked at each other along with their Pokemon, and the two ran again.

"And the two decided to run again." Chester said frowning. The others giggled and laughed, and decided to go after them.

Just then Dedenne appeared again, and decided to follow the group.

Mike and Mal where running to building just right in front of them. "Where going to make it!" Mike and Mal said at the same time. When Mike and Mal got to the building, they couldn't open the door.

"It's locked." Mike said struggling to open the door. Mal then pushed Mike out of the way, and he tried, but it was the same with Mike.

"Same here." Mal replied. The others came, and Vendetta went over to a sign, and read it.

"Sorry the gym is closed until tomorrow morning." Vendetta read.

"Tomorrow morning." Mike and Mal wined. Their Pokemon frowned, as they sat on the ground beginning to mope. "We ran all the way here for nothing." Mike said frowning.

"You guys would survive its just one day for crying out loud." Chester said not impressed with Mike and Mal's behavior.

"Chester is right, which means you guys can pick which Pokemon you can use for the battle." Sophia said. Mike and Mal looked at each other and sighed.

The group then made it to a part of the town, and stood right in front of a Pokemon Center. Mike had Pachirisu, Rose, and Pidove right in front of him. Vendetta was looking at a book that explained the gym. "Ok for the gym you only need 2 Pokemon so you're good to go Mal." Vendetta explained.

"So Mike which Pokemon are you going to use to battle with?" Autumn asked.

Mike thought of it for a while, and looked back and forth. "I know I'll be using Pachirisu, but it's hard to pick Pidove and Rose." Mike said. Rose then flew onto Mike's shoulder, and said something to Mike. "You sure?" Mike asked. Rose nodded and smiled. Mike smiled as well.

"So you picked your 2nd Pokemon for the battle?" Claire asked. Mike nodded.

"Yep, and Pidove your going to help me out." Mike said kneeling down in front of Pidove. Pidove smiled, and flew around making everybody laugh.

As the group was laughing, a Sunkern was bouncing around, and bumped into Pachirisu. The group then saw what happened and ran to Pachirisu and Sunkern. "Pachirisu are you ok?" Mike asked. Pachirisu replied, while rubbing his head.

Claire smiled when she saw Sunkern. "Vendetta look it's a Sunkern." Claire said. Vendetta smiled knowing how cute it is.

"Aww your right Claire." Vendetta said, suddenly the group heard footsteps behind them.

"Sunkern!" It's trainer called, everyone then turned around when they saw a girl come, and came for her Sunkern.

The girl had ginger hair tied to the side with a yellow ribbon and orange eyes. She wore bright yellow long-sleeved, turtleneck undershirt with an orange shirt on top, which has a green ribbon on it. A blue shirt with a white stripe, dark blue socks and brown sandals.

"So is this Sunkern yours?" Vendetta asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes, also is your Pachirisu alright?" She asked.

Mike smiled. "I'm sure Pachirisu is all right," Mike said. Mike then turned to Pachirisu, "Aren't you?" Mike asked his Pokemon. Pachirisu smiled knowing he's ok. The trainer then came and rubbed Pachirisu's head. Pachirisu smiled at this.

"My name is Inori it's really nice to meet you." Inori said introducing herself.

"I'm Mike, and this Mal, Vito, Chester, Svetlana and Manitoba." Mike said introducing himself and his personalities.

"I'm Vendetta and this is Claire, Melanie, Sophia, and Autumn." Vendetta said introducing herself and her personalities.

Vito blushed, and went up to her. "It's really nice to meet you. You know you look so pretty for the Vito." Vito said flexing his muscles. Inori was confused, and the personalities sighed. Not only Inori was confused, Vendetta, her personalities, and the Pokemon where confused as well.

"Um what's with Vito?" Claire asked.

Mike looked at Claire. "Vito does this for a living, he loves flirting with girls." Mike explained. Claire then frowned.

Manitoba and Svetlana nodded, agreeing the same thing. Manitoba and Svetlana then grabbed Vito's shoulders and then pulled him away from Inori. Vito was starting to complain as Manitoba and Svetlana pulled him away.

"You got to learn mate." Manitoba said.

"You got a bad habit." Svetlana replied. Despite this, everyone just laughed, except Vito, Manitoba and Svetlana.

A bit later Inori gave a group a tour of Clover Town to pass the time. "This town is so nice here Inori." Vendetta said looking around.

Inori smiled, "Thank you, you can call me Buki if you want." Inori said. Vendetta smiled.

"So Buki vhy are you here?" Svetlana asked. Inori then took out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. The paper showed a drawing of a stone.

"This is a special stone just for my Sunkern here, I had with me, but for some reason I lost it." Inori explained.

"Is it ok if we can help you?" Mike asked.

Inori smiled and nodded. "Sure I might need all the help I can get." Inori replied.

Mike smiled. "Ok were going to be into groups. Me, Mal, and Inori will be one." Mike explained.

"I'll go with Vito and Vendetta." Claire said.

"Me, Svetlana, Chester, and Sophia will be one group." Manitoba explained.

"That leaves Autumn, and Melanie in the last group." Mike said. Pachirisu then pulled on Mike's sleeve knowing he wants a group with just the Pokemon.

"I don't want you getting lost Pachirisu, but you can help us find the stone for Inori." Mike said. Pachirisu smiled agreeing with this. Espurr begged Mal if he can help as well.

"Alright Espurr you can help us." Mal said. Espurr smiled and did a small cheer.

The groups where now separated, and looked around the town for the stone for Sunkern. They looked through streets, and corners but nothing.

Mike's group even went into a store that sold stones. "Sorry that stone is sold out." The store manager said. Mike's group just frowned, and walked out.

In Vito's group they where still looking, except for Vito who went into a boutique. Vendetta and Claire then heard a person scream, and Vito getting kicked out. Vendetta gave a small giggle, while Claire just sighed.

In Manitoba's group, Manitoba had his Riolu out, Svetlana had her Pichu out, and Chester had his Zigzagoon. Their Pokemon where searching around the ground hoping to find the stone. Pichu and Zigzagoon then smiled thinking they found stone. "Look I think they found something." Svetlana smiled. The group decided to follow the two Pokemon.

When they followed the Pokemon, they saw the two in front of a doughnut cart. "Aww you two are cute, want some doughnuts?" The doughnut owner asked.

Manitoba, and Chester just sighed. Svetlana was a bit confused along with Sophia. "Well you know lunch is the most important thing." Sophia said.

"Oh brother." Chester complained.

Later, the groups where now at are park side sitting down. "So you guys haven't found the stone." Inori said frowning.

"Nope all we found was lunch." Manitoba said, thinking back at the doughnuts.

"All I found was a place with ladies." Vito said smiling. Manitoba and Svetlana glared at him. Claire just frowned.

"Well we found one store, but the stone they had was all out." Mike explained. "Sorry Buki." Mike replied.

Inori gave a small smile. "It's ok I hope to find it next time." Inori said. Just then Zigzagoon started to sniff the ground.

"I think Zigzagoon found something." Mal said, as he and Espurr followed her. The group shrugged, and they followed Mal. Zigzagoon then went to a part of the field, and started digging.

"Why is she digging?" Chester asked.

"I think Zigzagoon found something." Claire said. After moments of digging Zigzagoon dig up a Sun Stone.

"Hey Buki is this the stone your talking about?" Mal asked. Inori then took out the piece of paper and looked back and forth and smiled.

"Yep that's the stone." Inori said with a smile.

Mal smiled. "Nice." Just then the stone was snatched, by a blink of an eye.

"It's gone!" Mike and his personalities, except Mal said at the same time. Mal then looked as his hand, and then turned around, and saw Dedenne running with the stone in its mouth.

"Hey get back here!" Mal yelled as he ran after Dedenne.

"Mal wait!" Mike yelled. Everyone then got up.

"Come on Mike we can't get separated, Mal will get lost." Manitoba said, as he ran following Mal.

Mike then got up, and followed everyone to find Mal and Dedenne.

Mal was chasing Dedenne around the town, hoping to get the stone back. Mal started to get tired, but still kept on running. Dedenne then ran to a corner, and saw he was blocked. "There you are!" Mal yelled. Dedenne turned around and got a bit scared.

"Mal! Wait up!" Mike yelled coming over to Mal. Mal looked back, and saw everyone else catching their breath.

Dedenne was now scared looking back and froth of all the trainers. Dedenne was too scared his electric attacks started to show, and then shocked everyone. After shocking everyone Dedenne saw what he had done and ran away, leaving the stone alone.

Mal then got up and rubbed his head, and looked around. He saw everyone passed out due to Dedenne, and the stone still left behind. Mal then picked up the stone and sighed.

A bit later, everyone seemed to be much better after Dedenne shocked them, and it was already sunset. Everyone was outside as Mal handed the stone to Inori. "Here you go." Mal said.

Inori smiled, as she was handed the stone. "Thanks." Inori said. Inori went down to Sunkern's height and gave her the stone. Suddenly, Sunkern started to evolve due to the stone, and became a Sunflora.

"Sunkern evolved." Vendetta said surprised.

Inori smiled. "Now I can use Sunflora for the gym." Inori said. Mike and Mal smiled.

"You're going to battle the gym leader as well." Mike said surprised.

"Me and Mike are going to battle the gym leader as well." Mal replied.

Inori was surprised, and she smiled. "Well I wish you guys good luck tomorrow because the gym leader is me." Inori said giving a competitive look.

Everyone gasped, as Inori gave a smile.

**Guest Character: Inori 'Buki' Yamabuki (Fresh Precure)**


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of the story! I was going to post this yesterday, but I felt lazy. Also it's a good day to post this because of the new Pokemon Games that just been announced today, the remakes of Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire!**

**Along with that I've been comming with ideas for new stories, and I want to talk about them on my DA pages so I can explain the characters and the plot on how the stories will go. If you guys are on DA check them out. I came up with 18 stories (some are new some I had from before)**

**Also the story _Flower of the Heart_ will be out soon. I finally have the part where I can get started on the whole thing. So hope you will enjoy that and this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon**

The next morning Inori was outside the gym waiting for Mike and the others to come. Just then Inori saw a few figures come up and she smiled. Mike, Mal, Vendetta, and the others came by running as fast as they can. "Morning Buki." Mike said smiling, and calling Inori by her nickname.

"So your ready for the battle?" Inori asked a smirk forming on her face.

"I am." Mike said with a glare with Pachirisu agreeing with him.

When everyone got inside, everyone except Mike sat down on the bleachers. Mike went into the part of the gym facing Inori. The referee came and held two flags, one red representing Inori, and one green representing Mike. "Alright I'm ready Buki!" Mike yelled.

Inori smirked, and took out a Pokeball. "Alright Mike this battle is 2 on 2." Inori said as she threw her Pokeball. "Go Skiploom!" She yelled. Her Skiploom then came out of her Pokeball, and then went onto the battlefield.

Mike smirked and was ready to throw his Pokeball. "Alright Pidove let's go!" Mike yelled as he threw his Pokeball, and his Pidove came out. Mike and Inori then smirked, and the battle begins.

"Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then started to fly fast heading towards to Skiploom. Skiploom then jumped in the air, missing the attack.

"Skiploom let's use Tackle!" Inori commanded.

Skiploom then flew towards Pidove, and it was a hit, but wasn't strong enough for Pidove to fall. Pidove held his ground, and was ready for Mike to call the next move for him.

"Pidove use Double Team!" Mike yelled.

Pidove then made duplicates of himself, making Skiploom confused. Skiploom then looked around hoping to find the right one.

"Skiploom use Bullet Seed to find the right one, and then use Tackle when you do." Inori commanded.

Skiploom listened and then used Bullet Seed, and hit all the copies, but still couldn't find the right one. Just then Pidove used Quick Attack on Skiploom, and it was a hit.

"Wow Skiploom is good!" Manitoba cheered along with his Riolu.

"You see Pidove has the advantage; Pidove is a flying type, and Skiploom is a grass type. Flying type attacks are supper effective against grass type Pokemon." Vendetta explained.

"So Mike might just win this." Vito said smiling for Mike.

"Well see how strong Inori is for Mike." Melanie said with a small smirk on her face.

"Ok Skiploom let's use your Double Team attack!" Inori yelled.

Skiploom jumped, and then made multiple copies, and they where very fast. Pidove then looked around, but got very dizzy with all of them.

"Hurry Pidove use Razor Wind to get rid of the Double Team!" Mike commanded.

Pidove listened, and flew higher, and used Razor Wind to get rid of the duplicates. Once most of the duplicates disappeared, the real Skiploom got hit, and was falling.

"There's the real one, now use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove then flew right towards Skiploom, and Skiploom fell, and was knocked out. "Skiploom!" Inori yelled.

"Skiploom is unable to continue; Pidove wins!" The ref said holding up the flag meant for Mike. Mike then cheered, as Pidove flew on his shoulder.

"Alright Mike von the first round!" Svetlana cheered along with her Pichu.

"Don't worry it's not over, Inori still has her Sunflora, so we'll see how that will go." Claire said.

Inori then got Skiploom's Pokeball, and sent it back in. Inori then grabbed another Pokeball, and smiles knowing her last Pokemon might be able to defeat Mike. "Alright Sunflora let's go!" Inori said throwing her Pokeball. Sunflora then came out of the Pokeball.

Mike and Pidove looked at each other, both agreeing with each other. "You can handle this right Pidove?" Mike asked. Pidove nodded, and flew back to the battlefield.

"Ok Pidove let's use Razor Wind again!" Mike yelled.

Pidove then used Razor Wind, and it headed towards Sunflora. "Sunflora let's use Razor Leaf to get rid of those Razor Wind attack!" Inori commanded.

Sunflora then shot Razor Leaf, and the Razor Wind was gone. Mike glared at this, and had to think of another move. "Pidove let's use Double Team!"

Pidove then made himself duplicates, and surrounded Sunflora. Sunflora then looked around see which one is the real Pidove. "Sunflora don't let Pidove fool you, concentrate then use Petal Dance!" Inori yelled.

Sunflora then looked around and then closed her eyes to look for, which is the real, until one sound of Pidove's flapping wings caught her attention. Sunflora then used Petal Dance and blew away all the Pidove duplicates leaving one flying towards a wall. Sunflora then started glowing, ready to do an attack.

"Vhat's going on?" Svetlana asked seeing the glow.

"I know what that move is." Autumn said. "It's Solar Beam."

The group then looked at Autumn, and then at Vendetta, seeing she was about to speak. "Mike needs to move before it's too late." Vendetta said.

Mike heard her, and that's when he need to do something fast. "Pidove come on you have to get up!" Mike yelled.

Pidove was trying to get up, but was very dizzy due to the Petal Dance attack. Mike was shocked due to Pidove being confused.

"Now what's wrong?" Vito asked seeing Pidove being so dizzy.

"You see with the move Petal Dance it can confuse your opponent." Claire explained.

"That's not good." Vito said worried for Mike and his Pidove.

"Pidove come on snap out of it!" Mike yelled hoping Pidove would snap out of it so he can battle. Inori was now smirking, while she was watching her Sunflora charge up a Solar Beam attack.

"Sunflora! Solar Beam now!" Inori yelled.

Sunflora then released a huge green beam of light, and it headed towards Pidove, and it was a direct hit, even though the move wasn't effective.

The explosion was strong the field was covered in smoke. Seconds after the smoke was cleared, Pidove was on the ground passed out. "Oh no Pidove!" Mike yelled.

"Pidove is unable to battle; Sunflora is the winner!" the ref said. Everyone frowned at Mike knowing now that the two trainers have one Pokemon left. Mike put Pidove back to his Pokeball, and then looked at Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu I'm counting on you buddy." Mike said. Pachirisu nodded, and went onto the field. "Pachirisu just be careful ok." Mike said. Pachirisu replied. "Alright! Pachirisu use Quick Attack!"

Pachirisu then ran with amazing speed, and Sunflora was hit. Sunflora got damage, but still held it's ground. "Sunflora Razor Leaf!" Inori commanded.

Sunflora then used Razor Leaf, but Pachirisu dogged them, but only got hit by one. Despite getting hit, Pachirisu like Sunflora stood his ground.

"Pachirisu use Sweet Kiss!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then put his paws on his lips and blew a kiss, and Sunflora got confused. Inori gasped, and Mike smiled knowing he might win this battle. "Alright Pachirisu use Discharge!" Mike yelled

Pachirisu then charged up electricity, and blasted it to Sunflora. After the attack, Pachirisu, Mike, and everyone else waited to see what the result was.

The result; Sunflora was free of confusion, and Discharge didn't do a thing. "What! But how?" Mike asked confused.

"Vhat happened, that attack should of vorked." Svetlana said.

"Pachirisu is an electric type, Sunflora is a grass type. Electric attacks don't do a thing." Sophia explained.

"So Mike might loose this battle?" Chester asked worried for his friend.

"Well see you guys." Vendetta said. Mike's personalities then looked at her. "After all it isn't over yet. Mike may have a chance to win this. He just needs to think of a strategy." She explained watching Mike's battle.

Mike glared, and thought about what he can do, so he can win. "I need to think of something, and quick." Mike said to himself.

"You know Mike you can just give up." Inori said with a smirk, as her Sunflora agreed with her.

Mike glared, but his glare quickly turned into a smirk. "No way Buki, me and Pachirisu are just getting started." Mike replied. His Pachirisu then agreed with him.

Inori then smiled, and then smirked agreeing with Mike about their battle. "Alright Sunflora use Razor Leaf again!" Inori yelled.

"Pachirisu doge it!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu then doge the Razor Leaf, was now close to Sunflora. "Now use Swift!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu jumped and did summersaults in the air, and stars started coming out and hitting Sunflora. Inori gasped when Sunflora got hit. "Perfect, now use Quick Attack!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu stopped using Swift, and then speed forward, and hit Sunflora. Sunflora then fell on the ground. "Sunflora get up!" Inori yelled. Sunflora got up slowly, and Inori sighed in relief. "Alright use Petal Dance!"

Sunflora then had petals flying around, and it hit Pachirisu. However, on a lighter note Pachirisu wasn't confused. Sunflora then started glowing ready to use another Solar beam attack.

"Oh no. Not again." Manitoba said seeing

"Pachirisu be careful ok." Mike said. Pachirisu agreed, and just stood their waiting for the move so he knew went to doge.

The time went by, and everyone was waiting for the Solar Beam to start. When it was ready, Sunflora then shot the move towards Pachirisu. "Pachirisu move!" Mike yelled.

Pachirisu then stayed still and closed his eyes not listening to Mike. Everyone was shocked that Pachirisu isn't listening to Mike at all. "Pachirisu has to move or this battle is over!" Vendetta yelled.

However, it was too late the move hit Pachirisu. Inori smirked when the move hit but gasped when she saw on her side that the move didn't hit Pachirisu at all. Instead, Pachirisu protected himself with a light yellow shield. "How did Pachirisu block it!?" Inori yelled.

"That was Light Screen!" Sophia yelled. Mike's personalities looked at her, hoping she would explain the move. "It's a defense move where it raises defense."

"So that move helped protect Pachirisu?" Manitoba asked.

"Well not really, Pachirisu did do damage, but not as much." Vendetta said.

"And now Sunflora won't be able to make a move for a while, Mike might just win this." Melanie said.

"Pachirisu that was amazing!" Mike said surprised. Pachirisu looked him and smiled. "Now Pachirisu let's use Swift again!"

Pachirisu then did summersaults and stars came out, and Sunflora was hit. "Now let's use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded again.

Pachirisu then ran fast, and hit Sunflora, which caused lots of damage. Inori then glared knowing this isn't over yet. "This isn't over yet Mike! Sunflora let's use Petal Dance!" Inori yelled.

Sunflora then used Petal Dance. "Pachirisu use Light Screen then use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then block himself from the attack, and once the attack was gone, Pachirisu's shield faded, and then he used Discharge, and Sunflora fainted.

"Sunflora is unable to continue; Pachirisu is the winner. Mike wins the match!" The ref announced.

Mike's eyes widen, and he smiled when he knew he won. "We won!" Mike cheered. Pachirisu cheered, and ran to Mike, and Mike hugged him, and spins around. Vendetta and Mike's personalities got out of their seat, and ran to Mike Inori put Sunflora back into it's Pokeball, and smiled and walked towards Mike.

"Congratulations Mike." Inori said. Inori smiled, and took out a badge from her pocket. The badge was hearts forming a clover. One heart was pink, another was blue, another was yellow, and the last heart was red. "It's the first badge; the Fresh Badge." Inori then put the badge in Mike's hand as he saw it with surprise.

"Thanks Inori!" Mike cheered. Inori smiled, and then looked at Mal.

"I guess your next then." Inori said.

Mal nodded and smirked. "You bet I am." Mal said.

**Next Chapter: Mal's gym battle**


	8. Chapter 8

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 8

**Here is the next chapter. Well Mal win his first gym? Well see.**

**Also I got future chapters already planed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Dedenne was running around looking for Mal, or any of the others. When Dedenne found the gym, he ran up a trashcan, and stood up on the lid so he can see Mal battle. Dedenne smiled when he saw Mal ready to battle.

Inside the gym Mal had Espurr right in the front of the field, while Inori, like last time had her Skiploom out on the field. Mike was now sitting with the others, so he can watch Mal battle. "So you know what to do Mal?" Inori asked smirking.

Mal smirked back and nodded. "Heck yeah! I was paying attention." Mal replied. Espurr replied with a smirk as well.

"I'm really excited for Mal's first battle!" Mike said with Pachirisu cheering for him.

"You can do it Mal!" Vendetta yelled.

"We know you can do this dude!" Melanie yelled as well.

"Don't embarrass him he'll be alright." Vito said. Melanie and Vendetta looked at Vito. "I mean Mal well be fine I've seen him train." He explained.

"Even though it's his first battle, he might win this." Manitoba said, with his Riolu agreeing him. Vendetta and Melanie smiled, and faced the battle.

"Let the battle begin!" The ref yelled knowing the battle is ready to start.

"Espurr Scratch!" Mal commanded.

Espurr's claw then turned white, as he ran towards Skiploom. Skiploom then jumped high, and it missed. Espurr then tried to jump to attack, but he couldn't jump as high.

"Skiploom could jump high, but Espurr can't." Svetlana said frowning for her friend. Pichu agreed with her worried for Espurr.

"That's the problem. Pidove was able to beat Skiploom since the two could both fly." Mike explained remembering beating Skiploom with his Pidove.

"Yeah, but also Skiploom can be on land, but Buki is making it stay air born for this battle." Autumn said.

"So Mal has to find away to hit Skiploom while it's low." Manitoba said.

"Right." Vendetta replied.

Mal then thought of another move that could work. "Use Yawn, Espurr!" Mal yelled.

Espurr then yawned and a pink bubble appeared, and floated towards Skiploom. Skiploom then got hit, but wasn't drowsy yet.

"Perfect, alright then Skiploom, use Leach Seed!" Inori commanded.

Skiploom then launched a seed, and the seed went around Espurr, and tied him up with vines. Espurr then got shocked, with the attacks, and felt like he's going to loose.

However, Skiploom started to feel very sleepy. Mal smirked, and looked at Espurr who still looked like he had the strength to fight.

"Alright Espurr use Disarming Voice!" Mal commanded.

Espurr then used Disarming Voice, and Skiploom fell to the ground.

"Now finish with scratch!" Mal yelled.

Espurr then ran and used Scratch, which caused damage to Skiploom, and causing her to fall asleep. Espurr smiled, but due to the damage of Leach Seed, Espurr fainted as well.

"Espurr!" Mal yelled.

"Skiploom wake up!" Inori yelled.

The referee looked back and forth, and the decision was made. "Since both Pokemon are out, this is a draw." The referee said.

Inori took out her Pokeball and put Skiploom back in. "You did great Skiploom, rest for now." She said.

"Same here Espurr." Mal said putting Espurr back in his Pokeball.

Dedenne, who was still outside frowned, when he saw Mal lost the first round.

"Poor Mal he lost his Pokemon in the first round." Svetlana said frowning.

"Don't worry Svetlana he still has Moonlight, and it's still not over yet." Mike said looking at Mal.

The two trainers then grabbed their next Pokeball ready for the next round.

"Ok Sunflora let's go!" Inori yelled.

"Moonlight let's do it!" Mal yelled. The two trainers threw their Pokeballs, and the two Pokemon came out.

The others where watching, since now both trainers lost their first Pokemon, and now have the last Pokemon on their team. The two Pokemon and their trainers gave a small glare knowing this round is all or nothing.

"Ok I know Moonlight knows flying type moves, so I will have an advantage." Mal thought. "But Moonlight can't fly very high, so that's a problem." Mal looked up at Moonlight who was flying at a very low level. "But he can use Gust so I'll use that for a bit."

Inori was looked at Mal's Pokemon and smirked knowing this will be an easy battle, if Mal can't let Moonlight fly high as her Skiploom.

"Alright Sunflora! Use Razor Leaf!" Inori commanded.

Sunflora then released the Razor Leaf attack, but Moonlight dogged them, even though Mal didn't command anything to him.

"Moonlight Gust!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then flapped its wings and then used Gust on Sunflora. The move was effective, and it made Sunflora fall.

"Direct hit!" Vendetta cheered with a smile. Everyone smiled knowing Moonlight's move is supper effective on grass types like Sunflora.

"Oh yeah you told me, Flying types are super effective against Grass types." Manitoba explained.

However, it was cut short, when Sunflora got up not looking like it took damage. Everyone gasped, including Dedenne seeing the sight. "It didn't feel a thing?" Svetlana asked.

"It was like with my battle." Mike said remembering everything with Sunflora and Pidove's battle. "It's like Sunflora can't feel flying type moves."

Mal was glaring as he was seeing Moonlight doge all of Sunflora's moves. He knows Moonlight will get tired, and won't be able to attack Sunflora. "I can't just keep using Gust, but I'm not sure if Tackle will be good enough, as well." Mal thought. Mal then saw Moonlight get hit with Razor Leaf, which made him glare.

"Sunflora use your Petal Dance attack!" Inori commanded.

Sunflora then released a bunch of petals, and they headed towards Moonlight, who was now scared. Mal then gasped and then glared.

"Moonlight use Gust to blow it away!" Mal yelled.

Moonlight then used Gust, and all the petals from the Petal Dance blew away and went towards Sunflora giving her small damage. Sunflora then got up and started glowing.

"Moonlight be careful ok." Mal said. Moonlight then nodded listening to Mal.

Moonlight and Mal where waiting for the Solar Beam attack. When it was boosted, Moonlight tried to fly, but was too scared to fly any higher. "Come on Moonlight!" Mal yelled.

"Moonlight come on!" Vendetta and Mike yelled with Pachirisu helping out.

"Oh man Mal is in big trouble now!" Manitoba said getting worried for him, same with Riolu for Moonlight.

"Mal needs to do something and fast." Melanie said worried for Mal.

"Come on Moonlight I know you can block this." Mal said to himself. Moonlight then felt his trainers thoughts, and then started to shield itself with Protect.

"Wait is that Protect?" Autumn asked herself.

"I think it is." Mike said smiling since his Vivillon, Rose also knows the same move. Mal saw this and smiled.

"Now Sunflora! Solar Beam!" Inori commanded.

Sunflora then launched Solar Beam and it headed towards Moonlight.

"Hurry Moonlight let's use Protect!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then used Protect in the nick of time when the Solar Beam attack came and hit. It caused a huge explosion. After the explosion the Protect faded, and Moonlight was unharmed.

"That was perfect timing!" Vendetta said smiling seeing Moonlight safe.

Moonlight then started glowing, and white orbs started to surround him.

"Hey is that Hidden Power?" Claire asked.

Melanie, Vendetta, and Autumn smiled knowing Claire were correct.

Moonlight then released Hidden Power, and it caused a critical hit on Sunflora. Mal smiled when he saw that power from Moonlight. "Moonlight that was amazing!" Mal yelled. Moonlight looked at Mal, and gave a smile, then smirked at the battle.

"Not bad Mal, but you know this battle isn't over yet." Inori said. "Alright Sunflora let's use Petal Dance!"

Sunflora then used its Petal Dance attack, and it went towards Moonlight.

"Moonlight let's use Gust, and then use Hidden Power!" Mal commanded.

Moonlight then used Gust to clear away the Petal Dance like before, and then moved on to Hidden Power, and it caused damage to Sunflora.

"Sunflora use Solar Beam!" Inori yelled knowing she may have a chance to win using Sunflora's Solar Beam.

"Moonlight hurry and use Gust!" Mal yelled.

Moonlight then used Gust, and it lost Sunflora's focus, and she fainted. "No Sunflora!" Inori yelled.

"Sunflora is unable to continue, Vivillon wins, and Mal wins the match." The referee announced.

Mal then cheered, and his Vivillon started to fly around him cheering as well. Inori then put Sunflora back into her Pokeball, and walked up to Mal. "You did great Mal." Inori said.

Mal smiled, "Thanks Buki." Mal replied. Inori smiled, and gave Mal the Clover Badge.

"For you." She said. Mal looked at the badge and smiled.

A bit later Mal and the others came out from the Pokemon Center, after Mal healed his Pokemon, and saw Inori outside. "Buki what are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I just had to let you guys know about the next gym to go to." Inori said.

"Really where?" Mal asked.

"It's in Flamenco City." Inori said.

"Flamenco City." Mike replied.

Autumn cheeked her map, and saw where Flamenco City is. "Found it, but we have a lot of stops we need to go before reaching there." She explained.

"Well come on guys let's go where wasting time just standing here." Mike said as he started to run, but was stopped by Autumn.

"Hold on Mike there's something here me and Claire want to do in this town before we go." Autumn said.

"Aww." Mike replied with Pachirisu. Mal then smiled and patted Mike on the back.

"Don't worry Mike that might give us enough time to train before we run into the gym leader." He explained. Mike smiled with Mal's comforting words.

"Well I better be heading back into the gym. Bye." Inori said as she left to go back. The group then waved goodbye as well.

Right behind the group Dedenne was there smiling happily that Mal won, knowing he won't stop following Mal till the time comes.

**Next Chapter: Contest**


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap 9

**Hey! Here is the next chapter!**

**So you know the story Flower of the Heart that I've been planning, well I got started on it, and it should be posted soon.**

**Also, I've been thinking of posting new stories this month, or next month(which is the 2 year anniversary of me writing fanfictions.) Since I have lots of ideas for stories, you guys will enjoy. But, I'll have to post them together with a story I'm still continuing on. So hope you like that idea. :)**

**Well here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD or Pokemon**

Everyone was at the Pokemon Center still sleeping. Just then someone came knocking hard on the door in the room where Mike and Mal where sleeping in. "Mike! Mal! Wake Up!" Vito yelled, which caused the two, along with their Pokemon to fall off the bed.

"Vito what's wrong?" Mike asked rubbing his eyes, since he was still tired.

"Autumn and Sophia are gone!" Vito yelled. Mike and Mal got up, and ran to the room Autumn, Sophia, and Claire where in, and saw they where gone.

Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, and Vendetta also came into the room, wondering with all the commotion. "What's going on mates?" Manitoba asked.

The three then explained what happened, however, Svetlana found a note, picked it up, and read it. Manitoba then looked at her, when she read the note. "What does it say Svet?" Manitoba asked.

"Ve have to go to this place called the Contest Hall." Svetlana said. Vendetta smiled, and left the room to go get changed, and came back into the room changed.

"I know where that is." Vendetta said with a smile. Everyone then got dressed, and followed Vendetta to the Contest Hall.

As they where running to the Contest Hall, Dedenne woke up from it's sleep, and followed the group.

Autumn was sitting down in the chair brushing her hair, and wearing a green dress. After brushing her hair she put it in braids with flowers, and then smiled when she looked at herself. Autumn then grabbed a small box with the necklace Manitoba made for her birthday, and put it on.

"You look beautiful." Manitoba said coming from behind Autumn. Autumn turned around and smiled, giving Manitoba a hug.

"Sorry for not waking you earlier." Autumn said with a small smile. "I would but me and Sophia over slept so we had to hurry."

"Don't worry we got your note." Manitoba said, as the others came in smiling. Autumn sighed in relief and smiled.

Sophia then came in wearing a dark blue dress, light blue bow, and black lace ballet flats, and smiled when she saw the group. "Hey guys." Sophia said giving a small wave.

"So what's this contest thing you signed up for?" Mike asked.

"Well a contest is a special even that trainers do to show off their Pokemon." Autumn explained.

"And when you win you earn a ribbon, you need a total of 5 ribbons if you want to enter into the Festival." Sophia explained.

"I got only 1 ribbon." Autumn said giving a small smile.

"And I got 2 ribbons!" Sophia said smiling, and using her fingers to show how many ribbons she got.

Svetlana and Pichu where both smiling when they where hearing about Contest battles. Sophia smiled when she saw how happy she was hearing about this. "If you want you can watch. Melanie and Claire saved you guys some seats." Sophia said.

"Really!" Svetlana said surprised. Sophia and Autumn nodded. "Please can ve vatch? Please!" Svetlana begged.

The boys, besides Mike looked at each other, but Svetlana had a trick up her sleeve. Svetlana hugged Mike and started to snuggle him. "Please." She begged. Mike thought of it for a while, and smiled.

"I don't see why not." Mike said. Svetlana smiled, and hugged Mike tighter. Svetlana's Pichu hugged Pachirisu as thanks for letting them go watch.

"We have to get ready, so I hope you cheer us on." Sophia said with a smile.

"We will." Vito said giving thumbs up, as he and the others left to go take their seats.

Melanie and Claire where sitting down, and looking around to see if Mike, Vendetta, or any of the others are going to show up, and watch. Claire smiled when she saw Vito and the others come. "Finally you guys showed up." Melanie said smirking.

"Sorry we took so long, we just had to say good luck to Sophia and Autumn." Mal said.

"And before that we woke up late, but thanks to Vito," Chester said pointing to Vito who was smiling proudly, "he woke us up on time."

"Well sit down the contest is about to start." Melanie said, as she grabbed Mal and Mike's shoulders, to force them to sit down.

Mike and his personalities Pokemon then sat up on their trainer's laps, so they can get a better view of the contest. "You want to see do you Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu smiled, and nodded saying yes.

"Ok Pichu vatch carefully." Svetlana said. Pichu agreed and started to watch.

The contest then started, and the host and judges where introduced. Melanie then looked at the others. "Autumn and Sophia need to score perfectly if they want to make it pass the first round." Melanie explained.

"So what are the rounds then?" Manitoba asked.

"First round is where the Pokemon show off their moves, and make perfect combos." Melanie explained.

"And the second round is a battle round, and you either need to defeat the Pokemon, or who ever has the highest score before time runs out wins." Claire explained.

Svetlana smiled some more hearing more about contest, which was getting her very interested.

"Now here is the first contestant." The host said, and out from the stage was Autumn. Autumn gave a small blush, and a smile.

"Cool Autumn is up first." Manitoba said. Riolu then held his trainer down, knowing how he really feels about Autumn, and not wanting to embarrass her, or get her distracted.

"Alright pay attention." Claire whispered. The personalities looked at her, and back at Autumn. Autumn took a deep breath, and took out her Pokeball.

"Alright Luna Stage on!" Autumn yelled as she threw her Pokeball. The Pokeball then sent out her Illumise, named Luna, and the Pokeball had a heart effect when she came out.

"Ey yo! What kind of Pokeball is that?" Vito asked.

"That's a regular Pokeball in a Ball Capsule." Vendetta said. "It's given to people who compete in contest, the Pokeball goes inside, and on the outside of the Ball Capsule you put a Seal, and it makes beautiful effects." She explained.

"That's so cool!" Svetlana said smiling knowing Contest is fun to compete in.

"Alright Luna let's use Thunderbolt, just like we practiced." Autumn said.

Luna then flew in the air using its Thunderbolt, and it made it into a web like pattern.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Autumn commanded.

Luna then flew, and her fist turned light blue, and into ice, and it punched the Thunderbolt Web, and fireworks appeared. Everyone smiled, and Autumn scored a 28.

"Wow that's a great score." Manitoba said surprised, along with his Riolu.

Throughout the contest there where great performances, and worst performances. However, besides all that Svetlana was really enjoying herself. She even had a fantasy of her competing in a contest with her Pichu, Spewpa, and Azurill. "That vill be amazing." Svetlana whispered.

Vendetta looked at her, and smiled. "What was that Svetlana?" Vendetta whispered.

Svetlana snapped back in reality. "N-Nothing really." Svetlana said with a nervous smile, and blushing, she then took a deep breath, and continued watching with a smile on her face.

After a bunch of performances Sophia was up next. "Alright Orchid let's go!" Sophia said throwing her Pokeball, and her Bayleef came out using a Floral Seal.

"Orchid use Razor Leaf then do Petal Dance!" Sophia commanded.

Orchid then used it's Razor Leaf, and Petal Dance made a beautiful show. "Now Orchid finish this off with Sweet Scent." Claire commanded again.

Orchid then used Sweet Scent and it made the whole stage have a flowery meadow field. The audience was in love with the performance.

The judges where surprised, and she got a 30 out of 30 a really good score. Everyone smiled at her score, and Svetlana fantasized more as well of getting a perfect score.

"That was the end of the first round, we are now going to take a break to see who will make it in for round 2." The announcer announced.

The group then went backstage, and was happy for Autumn and Sophia for doing well at their performance. "You did very great!" Mike cheered.

"Thanks." Autumn replied. Just then a board came out, meaning it was ready to see who is going to make it to the next round.

"The judges decided, and here's whose getting into the next round." The announcer said. The screen then showed who made it, and where surprised to see both Autumn and Sophia made it.

"Hey look you girls made it!" Vito cheered along with Axew.

"Thanks." Sophia said blushing.

"Sophia we better get ready for the next round." Autumn said.

"Oh right, well we better get ready guys." Sophia said, and the guys left. Svetlana was the only one there that didn't leave with the others. "Svetlana what's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Vell, I vas thinking that maybe I could do contest too, I'm really into them." Svetlana said nervously. Sophia and Autumn looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure you can sign up for the next Contest with us when we see one." Autumn said with a smile. Svetlana smiled, and hugged the two.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Svetlana cheered.

"But you need to ask the others if you want to do them." Sophia said. Svetlana let go of the hug, and nodded.

"I got it." Svetlana said with a smile as she ran back to join up with the others.

When Svetlana went back to her seat, she was very nervous on what to say to the other personalities. Svetlana then took a deep breath, and sat down. Mike looked at her, and saw she looked worried. "Svetlana is anything wrong?" Mike asked.

"Well…" Svetlana was about to say, but the announcer came back ready to announce the battle round. "I'll tell you later." She said.

"Ok." Mike said. Svetlana smiled to watch more of the contest battle.

During the battle round Autumn and Sophia battled trainers with their second Pokemon. Autumn used her Beedrill, and Sophia used her Bellossom. After beating the semi-final round, Autumn and Sophia now had to battle each other in the final round. "This is the final round, the winner of the round will win the Clover Town Ribbon!" The announcer announced holding the ribbon.

The Clover Town ribbon was green with a clover symbol in the middle.

Autumn and Sophia where now facing each other ready to battle. "Alright Beedrill let's go!" Autumn yelled. He Beedrill came out using and Electric Seal.

"Bellossom let's do this!" Sophia yelled. Her Bellossom came out with a Party Seal. "Bellossom let's use your Petal Dance!" Sophia commanded.

Bellossom then spin around and a bunch of petals came flying towards Beedrill.

"Beedrill doge it by using Agility and then use X-Scissor!" Autumn commanded.

Beedrill then used its Agility, and flew passed all the Petal Dance, without getting hit, and then started to use it's X-Scissor and attacked Bellossom. The scoreboard then showed that Sophia's score bar was going down.

"Bellossom use Razor Leaf!" Sophia commanded.

Bellossom used her Razor Leaf, and it made a pattern where it surrounded Beedrill, and then it struck, causing Autumn to loose lots of points.

"Beedrill use X-Scissor by speeding up with Agility!" Autumn commanded.

Beedrill started flying very fast, but Bellossom dogged it, which caused some points from Autumn to be lost. Everyone was watching, and knowing the battle is getting good.

The time was almost out, only leaving 50 seconds on the clock. However, with Autumn lost the most points, the win might go Sophia.

"Beedrill hurry and use X-Scissor!" Autumn commanded.

Beedrill started flying towards Bellossom, and took a lot of damage, but Bellossom was still going strong. Just then the buzzer rang meaning time was up.

"Times up, and the winner is, Sophia and her Bellossom!" The announcer cheered. Sophia cheered, as her Bellossom went into her arms, and she hugged her. Sophia and her Pokemon where now given the Clover Ribbon, and she smiled.

At the end of the contest everyone was outside, waiting for Autumn and Sophia, so they can travel to Flamenco City for Mike and Mal's next gym battle. Autumn and Sophia then came out with a smile, and the two looked at Svetlana.

"Mike, everyone I vant to do Contest battle with Autumn and Sophia." Svetlana said with a smile.

Mike came up to her. "Svetlana you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Svetlana nodded with a smile, and Mike smiled back. "Alright." He said. Svetlana smiled, and hugged Mike.

"Well come on let's get to Flamenco City, I want to battle the gym so bad!" Mal yelled, as he ran off. Everyone shrugged, and followed Mal.

**Next Chapter: Dedenne comes back, and Mal ****decides he wants to catch him. (Finally after 8 chapters)**


	10. Chapter 10

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 10

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures for ya! I would of got the chapter in earlier, but I've been busy watching TDPI (Italian), but for people who live in the U.S got news for you we get ours in July 7th, but we get a new episode EVERYDAY!**

**Sorry for the news, got over reacted there *he he* but news for people who are following me, as of today till Saturday, all of next week, I will work on stories, but they would be posted in July with the new stories. I'm not sure which day in July I will be posting the chapters, I might do it the week TDPI comes out in America or after the first 5-8 episodes have been out, so I will keep you updated if your following me on DeviantART.**

**Also I've been thinking of doing short stories since the ideas I have I don't see them becoming chapters for any of my stories, or if I'm too tired for writing a chapter of any story. So if I do I'll let you know what short stories I have planned. The ones I have planned is one of Mike's personalities having a collection, and some are based off Vocaloid songs I have been hearing for the past couple of weeks. The short stories would be the humanized Pokemon that won't be realted to the story, and some will be with the TDPI characters.**

**Well enough of me talking enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama.**

Dedenne was running, and sniffing the ground hoping he could capture the sent of Mal, or any of the others. When Dedenne caught the sent he started to run where Mal, and the others could be.

Speaking of Mike, Mal, Vendetta and the others, everyone was eating a small breakfast before they continue walking to Flamenco Town. Vito and Claire weren't there since they where looking for berries and fruit for their Pokemon, and the others.

"Man Sophia you make the best breakfast ever!" Mike cheered along with Pachirisu.

"Thanks you guys." Sophia said with a smile.

"I'm going to have some extra." Mal said. He then looked back at Espurr and Moonlight, and saw their almost done eating their breakfast. "Espurr! Moonlight! Want another bite of breakfast?"

Espurr and Moonlight smiled and nodded, meaning yes, and Mal went to go grab breakfast for his Pokemon, but before he did, he saw Dedenne eat some of the breakfast.

"Hey look a Dedenne." Mike said coming over to a now upset Mal.

Dedenne turned around, and smiled at Mal, which made Mal realize he saw this Dedenne before.

"Maybe this was the one back at Clover Town?" Manitoba asked himself.

"It is, and the one I met before." Mal said. Everyone then looked at him not knowing what he meant. "You see on the day we got separated, I met up with this Dedenne." He explained.

"Then I guess it followed you." Svetlana said with a smile.

Dedenne saw Mal, and cuddled up to him. Everyone smiled when they saw this. "Look at that Mal this little Dedenne likes you." Melanie said.

"Maybe the reason why it was following you was so it could be part of the team." Autumn said.

Mal looked at Dedenne who gave a cute look to him. Mal blushed in embarrassment, and put Dedenne down on the table. "So Dedenne you really want to come with us?" Mal asked.

Dedenne smiled, and was ready to use Thundershock, however, everyone except Mal ran away knowing it's ready to attack. Mal looked around, and before he could react, Dedenne used its attack and shocked Mal.

Everyone looked on hiding in the bushes, and sighing they didn't suffer like Mal did. Dedenne laughed and ran off.

Mal glared and growled. "Get back here!" Mal yelled chasing him.

Mike and the others looked on, and they decided to follow him. "Come on let's follow him." Mike said. The other agreed. They sent back their Pokemon into their Pokeballs and ran off.

Manitoba, Autumn, and Chester, however stopped for a few seconds knowing someone is missing. "Wait mates what about Vito and Claire?" Manitoba asked.

"Well I'll stay so I won't walk much." Chester said. Autumn then wrote a small note, and showed it to the guys.

"No you're coming with us, we got it under control mate." Manitoba said, as he and Autumn took Chester's arm, and followed the others.

Speaking of Vito and Claire they where almost done picking berries, but all Vito was doing was eating them. Claire giggled at his action. "Vito the berries are for the others, not for you." Claire said wiping the berry juice from his face.

"Yeah but I'm so hungry." Vito wined, which made the two giggle.

Just then someone was actually with them. Vito and Claire looked around, but when a noise was heard Claire hugged Vito in fear.

"Alright show yourself!" Vito yelled.

The figure then flew fast, and landed on a rock behind Vito and Claire. The two turned around, and saw a little Emolga smiling at them.

Claire smiled, and sighed knowing that an Emolga was the one making the noise. "It was just a little Emolga." Claire said.

Vito saw the Emolga, while she gave him a small smile. Vito went to her, and gave her a little pet on the head, which made her happy.

"She's a friendly one," Vito said. He then looked at the berries, and gave some to her, "On me." He said.

Emolga then looked up at Vito blushing, and fantasized Vito being her prince. Emolga blushed, and smile at Vito.

"Aww Vito that was so sweet of you." Claire said, and Vito blushed in embarrassment. Vito and Claire then left to meet back up with the group.

Emolga looked back at Vito and decided to follow him.

Vito and Claire walked back they didn't see the others, but a note. Vito and Claire read the note, and sighed. "Let's do the mission after eat." Vito said. Claire nodded, and the two sat down.

Back with Mal and Dedenne, they where running around to chase him, but Dedenne was running and digging his way making it fun for him, but not the others. "Get back here Dedenne!" Mal yelled.

Dedenne was still having fun, and started to dig in the ground some more. During the chase Mal tripped into one of the holes Dedenne made.

"Mal you ok?" Mike asked as he ran to him, but feel in one of the holes Dedenne made.

Vendetta and the others also feel in Dedenne's holes as well. Dedenne looked back and started laughing. Mal growled, as his anger got higher.

Mike got out of the hole, and held Mal down with the help from Vendetta and Manitoba. "Mal calm down." Mike said.

After a while Mal took a deep breath and sighed.

A little later after eating, Vito and Claire where looking for the others, with Emolga secretly following them. When Vito and Claire looked back Emolga flew quickly to the tress to hide.

Claire smiled knowing Emolga is the one following them, but decided not to tell Vito. Vito looked at her, and shrugged.

Emolga looked at Vito, with a smile and a blush. She even fantasized of her and Vito being together, eating berries, sleeping together, she even had a small flashback of her and Vito at the beach. It was love Emolga was in love.

Vito and Claire stopped in their tracks seeing their where two paths, and didn't know which path to take. "Great which path should we take?" Vito asked.

When Emolga heard this she flew up, and saw one path where Mal and the others where, and found the other path where there no holes, and it would be time alone with them. Emolga chuckled with the idea, and decided to lead the two to the other path.

"I think this Emolga knows the path." Claire said looking up to see Emolga flying the other way.

Vito smiled and ran with Claire following her. When Emolga saw Vito following her she blushed, and gave a small chuckle.

Dedenne then hid into the tress, to see if Mal or any of the others could find him. When the group came they looked around to see where Dedenne is. "Where did he go?" Vendetta asked.

Everyone then looked around, but Manitoba's Riolu felt that its aura is still around here, and stayed quiet till it knew where it was. Once it knew, Riolu palm started to glow, using the move Force Palm where Dedenne was. Dedenne then got out of its hiding spot.

"Thanks Riolu." Manitoba said giving Riolu a pat on the head, and Riolu replied with a smile.

Dedenne then looked around to see where it could escape, but Mal and Espurr block its way so they can battle. However, Dedenne knew what to do, and decided to shock everyone again with Thundershock, and ran off again.

"How hyper can this little Pokemon be?" Mal asked still shocked from the attack.

"Dedenne are really hyper Pokemon." Sophia said bushing her frizzy hair.

"Well now we know how hyper it is, maybe we could send our Pokemon to catch up to it." Mike said, with Pachirisu agreeing to the idea.

"I think zats a great idea, vhat do you think Pichu?" Svetlana asked. Pichu nodded and smiled.

"That's perfect, Pichu and Pachirisu are both electric types like Dedenne." Melanie said.

"Your right if they got shocked it wouldn't do so much to them." Manitoba said agreeing to the plan.

"Alright Pachirisu and Pichu think you guys can catch the scent and we'll follow you." Autumn said. The two Pokemon nodded in reply.

Pachirisu and Pichu sniffed the ground, and once they caught a scent, they ran towards the scent.

Mike smiled, and took out his Pokeball. "Pidove! Come out!" Mike yelled throwing his Pokeball, and Pidove came out. "Pidove can you follow Pachirisu and Pichu for us?"

Pidove nodded and flew following the two electric-type Pokemon. The group then nodded and followed the Pokemon.

Vito and Claire where still running, but stopped when they saw a Pidove flying. "Ey! Could that Pidove belong to Mike?" Vito asked.

"Well there is Pidove around here are rare, so maybe." Claire explained.

Vito shrugged, and decided to keep on following Emolga. While they where still following Emolga they saw another two paths, and Emolga picked the path where Mike and the others didn't go, so she could try to spend time with Vito.

Vito and Claire stopped when they saw Emolga led them to a dead end, and the only way to get there is by flying.

Emolga then looked around for something to help Vito and Claire, and found a long vine. Emolga threw the vine, and then used it as tightrope to get to the other side. Emolga saw it might not help, so she went out to look for other things to be like a bridge.

After minutes searching she found and old tree, and with the help from some other Pokemon she was able to bring it towards Vito and Claire. The two smiled and crossed the made bridge Emolga made.

"Thanks Emolga." Claire said. Emolga smiled, and rubbed the back of her head.

Vito smiled and petted Emolga. "You're a really nice Pokemon, guess it's payment for giving you those berries." He said.

Emolga was blushing really hard that Vito was touching her, which she liked. Vito smiled ready to take out a Pokeball, but when Emolga saw this she flew behind a tree, still nervous being around Vito.

When Vito looked up he saw Emolga gone. "I guess she flew off to see if she found Dedenne and the others." Claire said, even though she saw Emolga hide.

"Oh yeah come on Claire we have to find them!" Vito yelled, as he ran. Claire sighed, she went over to Emolga, and nodded knowing he left. Emolga nodded, and flew, so it could lead Vito.

Claire smiled, and ran to catch up to Vito.

The group then looked followed the Pokemon, but then walked slowly seeing they where at the edge of a cliff. "Walk slowly." Mike said. The group nodded in reply, and they walked slowly.

Dedenne was still running, and Pachirisu and Pichu had to slow down, so they won't trip. As the two where running they saw Vito and Claire chasing an Emolga. Pachirisu and Pichu called out to them, and they stopped in their tracks.

"Vito look!" Claire yelled. Vito looked and saw Pachirisu and Pichu calling out and waving to them. "It's Pachirisu and Pichu!"

Vito smiled, but then looked back to see Emolga flying really far off. Vito frowned, but gave a small smile knowing he can reunite with the others again.

Mike and the others looked at the bottom and smiled at Vito and Claire. "Look its Vito and Claire!" Mike called out.

Mal and Manitoba then grabbed a vine, so Vito and Claire can climb up. Vito and Claire climbed up and smiled to see they where back with the group.

"You two ninnies had us very worried!" Chester complained.

Sophia then put her hand on Chester's shoulder. "But at least they're all right." She said. Chester took a deep breath, and smiled at her knowing she was right.

"Come on! We need to find Dedenne!" Mal said as he ran. Pachirisu and Pichu nodded and followed him.

"What's with Mal?" Vito asked.

"We'll explain later." Vendetta said as she and the other followed Mal. Vito and Claire looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the rest of the group.

Dedenne started to get tired from his running, and decided to take a rest, but he saw nowhere to rest, as the only place is a cliff over a river. Dedenne was scared, but was even more scared when Pachirisu and Pichu came to him.

Dedenne got frightened and looked around for a place to run, but couldn't find a way out. Since it was so scared, it was ready to fall of the cliff. Dedenne was ready to fall when Mal grabbed its tail and pulled it up.

"It's ok I got you." Mal said in a calm voice with a smile. Dedenne looked up at him, and cuddled him. Mal gave a smile and hugged him back. "It's ok. It's ok."

Everyone smiled when they saw Mal's soft spot for Dedenne.

A little later everyone was walking to safe spot away from the cliff, while Dedenne was sleeping in Mal's arms. Mal smiled at Dedenne knowing it was tired after its journey.

"Looks like the little one is tired." Melanie said looking at Mal.

Mal smiled, "Yeah, well after his run he would be tired." He said.

Mike smiled and went over to Mal. "So when do you think you would battle him?" Mike asked.

Mal thought about it, and thought of a plan. "Maybe after his little nap." Mal said with a smile.

When the group found a safe place to rest, Vito and Claire explained about their journey with Emolga, while Mal was with Dedenne, still sleeping. Espurr and Moonlight where also with Mal watching over their friend.

Dedenne then woke up and stretched, and Mal smiled to see his friend is up. "How was your nap Dedenne?" Mal asked smiling. Dedenne smiled, and ran to Mal giving him a hug.

Everyone looked back and saw Dedenne up, and they went towards Mal. "I see Dedenne is up." Manitoba said. Mal nodded.

Mal then smiled and then thought of something. "Dedenne would you like to join us, I mean you've been following me all this time, so why not you're a perfect member for my team." Mal said with a smile.

Dedenne looked at Mal and the others who where smiling at him, and Dedenne smiled back agreeing he would love to join.

Everyone smiled, and Mal grabbed an empty Pokeball, and Dedenne tapped it, and went inside the ball. After a few clicks, Dedenne was caught. Everyone smiled at Mal now knowing he has a new partner on his team.

Just then Emolga came back, now wearing a flower on her head as she smiled at Vito with a blush.

**Cute :3. Ok two things.**

**One, who will ship VitoXEmolga?**

**Two, the next chapter is about Mal training Dedenne, and a bunch of evolutions happen!**


	11. Chapter 11

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 11

**Along with me posting_ Flower of the Heart _today I'm also posting the next chapter of Pokemon Adventures. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama**

Everyone was enjoying a good lunch as they where resting before they can travel some more. Mal just finished making Dedenne's lunch. "Here you go! Enjoy Dedenne!" Mal said. Dedenne smiled and started to eat the lunch Mal made.

Inside a small bush, Emolga was finding a perfect flower to show to Vito. There where so many flowers to pick, so she had to look for a flower that would make Vito say, 'Wow you're the prettiest flower one here!' Emolga started spazz and blush until she fainted.

Pichu and Zorua went to look for flowers to put on the table, and one to give to their trainers. When the two saw Emolga they shrugged and continued on looking for flowers.

Back with Mike and the others, Dedenne finished his food, and was asking for more. "You want more Dedenne?" Mal asked. Dedenne smiled and nodded. Mal sighed, and got more food for Dedenne. "Here you go Dedenne."

Dedenne smiled and ate very fast, and begged for more. Mal sighed at this. "Dedenne you ate a lot what about some training?" He asked. Dedenne frowned and shook his head, and wanted more food. "Dedenne I said no!" Dedenne frowned ready to shock Mal, but Pachirisu pounced on him, and Dedenne's attack didn't go.

Mal sighed in relief and smiled at Mike's Pokemon. "Thanks Pachirisu." Mal said. Pachirisu smiled at Mal, and got off Dedenne. Dedenne frowned, and went up a tree to stay away from Mal.

"Come on Dedenne don't you want to get some training done?" Mal asked. Dedenne stuck his tongue out, and turned away from Mal.

"Here let me try." Mike said. "Dedenne if you do training you will have room for more food!" Dedenne heard this and came down from the tree smiling. Mal glared at Mike who gave a sheepish smile.

"Alright Dedenne let's get some practice done." Mal said. Dedenne nodded, and was ready to battle. Mal then looked at Mike who smiled in reply that he wants to practice as well.

"Pachirisu are you ready?" Mike asked. Pachirisu replied and went up to face Dedenne. "Ok Pachirisu use Quick Attack!"

Pachirisu then ran to Dedenne, but Dedenne moved out of the way, which made Pachirisu's Quick Attack hit Mal's Espurr.

"Oops sorry." Mike said with a nervous smile. Mal glared ready to punch Mike, but when he saw Dedenne giggling he sighed.

"Dedenne you have great dodging skills, but you can't doge the whole time you need to use your electric attacks, I've seen you do it with me." Mal explained as he faced his Pokemon.

Dedenne nodded and sighed. Mal then went over to Pachirisu and his Espurr. "Espurr are you alright?" Mal asked. Espurr nodded and smiled. Mal smiled back and got out Espurr's Pokeball. "Here, get some rest inside your Pokeball." Espurr smiled and nodded, as he sent Espurr back into his Pokeball.

Mike then looked at the others and thought of something, which made him smile. "Mal, you never battled with any of the others, so why not battle with them since you battled with me the most?" Mike asked.

The others smiled with that idea. "I vould like that idea Mike, Svetlana really needs the practice." Svetlana said with a smile.

"Same here mate! I never battled in a while." Manitoba said with a smile.

"Yo! Let me go first!" Vito yelled. Mike smiled at Mal, and he replied with a nod.

"Alright Vito you and me can go first." Mal said. Vito smiled, and grabbed his Pokeball to send out Summer.

"Dedenne try your best, and listen to me, ok." Mal said to his Dedenne. Dedenne nodded in reply, and went to face Vito's Spewpa, Summer.

Vendetta was looking at her Pokedex, and smiled. "Ok Vito, Summer can use; String Shot, Tackle, and Protect." Vendetta explained.

Mike looked into his Pokedex to find other moves Dedenne can do. "Mal Dedenne can use; Nuzzle, Thundershock, Dig, and Covet." Mike explained.

Mal and Vito smiled at the two, who just explained their Pokemon's moves, and where ready to battle.

After waking up from fainting Emolga finally found a purple flower, and put it on her head and smiled. Emolga then heard something, and flew over to see what it is. Emolga then saw Vito and Mal battling, and she blushed more seeing Vito battle.

Emolga then had a fantasy where Vito wins the battle, and goes to her. "Emolga I won this battle for your heart, and the flower makes you like a princess." Fantasy Vito said. Emolga blushed and smiled as her reply.

"Emolga want to go through the region with me as a date?" Fantasy Vito asked. Emolga smiled and nodded, and the fantasy ended with Vito riding a Ponyta with Emolga on his shoulder.

After the fantasy Emolga shook it off, and watched the battle hoping he would win.

"Alright Dedenne let's use your Dig!" Mal commanded.

Dedenne then went underground to attack Summer. Summer then looked around to sense where Dedenne is going to come out.

"Summer use Protect!" Vito commanded.

Summer then surrounded herself with a green shield, but Dedenne dug right under Summer, and caused some damage for her.

"Summer are you ok?" Vito asked. Summer got up, and then started glowing.

"Vito! Summer is evolving!" Claire yelled smiling. Everyone, even Vito and Emolga started to smile, to see what pattern Summer got. After evolving, Summer evolved into a Vivillon with the Sun pattern.

"This is Vivillon with the Sun pattern." Melanie said looking up the Vivillon wing pattern.

"That's beautiful!" Svetlana yelled loving the pattern. Svetlana wasn't the only one who loved it Emolga also loved the pattern of Summer as well.

Mal then smirked and knew with Summer being a bug/flying type he can use a move that will be very effective. "Ok Dedenne let's use Nuzzle!" Mal commanded.

Dedenne rubbed his cheeks, and ran to Summer, and nuzzled on her, which also shocked her. Summer was now paralyzed, and fell to the ground, making Mal the winner to the battle.

"No!" Vito yelled. Emolga was shocked that Vito lost; she then started to glare, and her attack Discharge started to go.

"Dedenne that was amazing!" Mal yelled. Dedenne then ran over to Mal, when suddenly and electric attack shocks the both of them, only affecting Mal, since Dedenne was an electric type.

The group then went over to him. After Emolga shocked Mal and Dedenne, Emolga started to laugh at what she did thinking this was funny.

"Dedenne did you do that?" Mal asked. Dedenne shook his head.

"Who did that then?" Vito asked. He looked around, and when he was about to go to where Emolga was hiding, Emolga was already gone, but she was just hiding on top of a tree. Emolga sighed in relief that she was safe, for now.

"Ok that was weird if it wasn't Dedenne, then who could it be?" Mal asked. Pachirisu and Pichu looked at each other and shook their heads knowing they didn't do it either.

"Well there is no way Pachirisu did this he was with me the whole time." Vendetta said.

"Same vith Pichu." Svetlana said getting her Pichu and holding her.

"Well whatever it was, it was weird for an electric attack like that to happen." Claire said.

The group then thought for a bit, but then pushed it aside so they can help Dedenne train a bit, and Svetlana decided to take a turn.

"My turn!" Svetlana yelled. Mal smiled, and decided to battle.

"Alright try your best Dedenne." Mal said. Dedenne nodded and went up.

Svetlana threw her Pokeball, and her Azurill came out, but instead of battling it just jumped ahead. "Azurill wait I didn't call out anything yet!" Svetlana yelled.

Still Azurill didn't listen, and it caused him to hit into a tree, and knock him out.

"Ok then." Mal said being surprised with Azurill sudden attack. Svetlana started to cry a bit, and send Azurill back inside his Pokeball.

"I guess Azurill got too excited to battle, and this happened." Vendetta said putting an arm around Svetlana, and gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry Svetlana with a little more practice Azurill will be a good battler." Autumn said. Svetlana smiled, and nodded in reply.

"I guess it's my turn then." Manitoba said right behind Mal. Mal smirked and nodded.

"Your on! Mani!" Mal yelled with a smirk. Manitoba smirked as well, and the two faced each other. Manitoba then looked at Vito, and then sent out his Spewpa named Lotus.

"Since Vito's Spewpa evolved mine should evolve soon as well." Manitoba explained. Vito shrugged, and watched Mal and Mani's battle.

"Alright Lotus it's been a while since are last battle, so do your best." Manitoba said. Lotus replied, and was ready to battle.

"Ok Dedenne I want you to do the same thing you did when battling Summer." Mal explained. Dedenne nodded in reply and went to battle Lotus. "Dedenne! Let's use Thundershock!"

Dedenne then released Thundershock towards Lotus, but Manitoba kept the smirk on his face that showed he had a plan.

"Lotus let's use Protect!" Manitoba commanded.

Lotus protected herself with a shield, which made Thundershock not effective towards her. "Nice! Now use Tackle!" Manitoba commanded.

The shield went down, and Lotus charged at Dedenne, and caused some damage to him. "Dedenne are you ok?" Mal asked. Dedenne shook it off, and got up. "Alright Dedenne let's use Dig!"

Dedenne then dug underground ready to attack underground. Lotus then looked around, and then Dedenne appeared right behind him. "Lotus doge it and use String Shot!" Manitoba commanded.

Lotus missed Dedenne's move, and shot a web at Dedenne, getting him all tied up. Mal then thought of an idea, and smirked. "Dedenne Thundershock!" Mal commanded.

Dedenne then used Thundershock and it shocked Lotus since its web was still touching her. Lotus then let go of Dedenne. "Great! Now Dedenne then used Nuzzle!" Mal commanded once more.

Dedenne then rubbed his cheeks, and came towards Lotus, and shocked her. Lotus got up slowly, and was now paralyzed. Lotus then shook her body, and the paralysis wore off.

"Oh yeah Lotus has shed skin." Autumn said.

"What's Shed Skin?" Mike asked.

"When a bug type Pokemon like Spewpa get's paralyzed, poison, or sleep, they can remove it with the Shed Skin ability." Sophia explained.

"That's so cool!" Vito cheered. Sophia and Autumn smiled, as they continued to watch the battle."

"Dedenne use Covet!" Mal commanded.

"Lotus let's use Tackle!" Manitoba commanded.

The two Pokemon where ready to use their physical attacks on each other, and it caused smoke around the two. Dedenne and Lotus took a few deep breaths, until Dedenne fell to the ground panting.

"Looks like Dedenne is tired." Vito said. Mike and Vendetta nodded.

"If Mal continues Dedenne will be in big trouble." Melanie said.

Dedenne started to get up, but still was catching his breath. "Dedenne I don't want you to be knocked out, but you sure you want to battle some more?" Mal asked.

Dedenne looked up at Mal and nodded. Mal was shocked, but gave a small frown. "Alright, but if you get tired let me know." Mal said. Dedenne nodded, and was ready to battle some more.

"Same with you Lotus let me know as well." Manitoba said. Lotus nodded, and the two Pokemon looked at each other.

"Dedenne let's use Dig once more!" Mal commanded.

Dedenne then dug underground, and Lotus stood there like it did nothing. However, Lotus started glowing, knowing it's evolution time. "Alright!" Manitoba cheered.

After evolution, Lotus evolved into a Vivillon with Jungle pattern wings. "Now that pattern is amazing!" Manitoba said impressed with the pattern.

"This is the Vivillon, Jungle pattern." Autumn explained. Manitoba smiled, and then smirked, now knowing Lotus can fly and miss Dedenne's dig attack.

Dedenne then came out from underground, but Lotus flew before she can take damage. Lotus' body started to glow, and white orbs surrounded her.

"That's Hidden Power!" Mike yelled remembering the move, since his Vivillon, Rose also knows the move.

Lotus then released the move and Dedenne got hit. Due to it being tired and the Hidden Power attack, Dedenne was out. Mal gasped and ran to Dedenne, as Manitoba cheered.

"Dedenne are you ok?" Mal asked. Dedenne smiled a bit, and nodded. Mal sighed, and took out his Pokeball. "Get some rest you really need it." Mal then sent back Dedenne into his Pokeball.

After all that battling everyone just relaxed, except Chester, since he just woke up from a nap. "What happened?" He asked. Autumn, Mike, and Vendetta then explained everything that happened while he was asleep.

"Chester you should battle Mal sometime." Sophia said giving him a hug.

Chester thought about it for a bit, but Sophia's smile just made him give a quick answer. "Alright I'll battle Mal sometime." Chester said. Mal smiled, but before he could reply he looked at Dedenne's Pokeball.

"Can we do it tomorrow or sometime soon, Dedenne had a tough battle." Mal explained.

"You still have Espurr and Moonlight why not use them for the battle?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah I could use them, but Chester can let me know when he wants to battle, I don't want to force him." Mal explained.

"How about we battle sometime this week." Chester thought of. Mal nodded agreeing to this.

Everyone smiled at this deal. Just then Pachirisu heard something, and ran off. "Pachirisu where are you going?" Mike asked as he followed his Pokemon.

Everyone looked at each other, and followed Mike. Emolga however, was asleep on the tree.

The group was following Pachirisu to a small riverbed, and they stopped when they saw a box floating in the river.

**The next chapter is the group finding out what's in the box. I'll give you a hint.**

**-The Pokemon is from Generation 1**

**-It's been a starter in some games (Hint: Not Pikachu)**

**-Really popular and even has a fandom name**

**-Brown**


	12. Chapter 12

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 12

**Hey everyone! Here is the next and LONG chapter of Pokemon Adventures. **

**I just realized when I'm writing this I forgot this was taking place in Vendetta's mind, and since it's too late for me to change the first chapter, just think of this as they are really in the Pokemon World. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Songs I listened too:_

_Masayume Chasing- by BoA_

_MegaVolt (MegaV)- Pokemon XY 2nd Opening_

**Discalimer: I don't own Total drama or Pokemon**

The group where now at the river seeing the box float away into the river, suddenly they saw something moving in the box, "I saw something move just now." Mal said. As the box moved more something popped up.

What came out of the box where four Eevee who where confused why they where floating. "Oh my gosh! It's an Eevee!" Autumn cheered, knowing how much she likes Eevee.

Mike and Mal looked up their Pokedex and read about Eevee. "That's weird Eevee is not common around these parts." Mike explained.

"They are also very rare in this region as well." Mal explained. They looked up and saw another Eevee came out, and then two more, and three more.

"There are 10 Eevee." Svetlana asked confused.

"And why are some in a silver color?" Vito asked.

"Those Eevee are shiny Eevee, and very rare as well." Melanie explained.

The water's started to get rough, and the Eevee fell back into the box.

"Oh no! That river goes through a waterfall!" Autumn yelled.

"Well then we better hurry and save them!" Mike yelled. Everyone nodded and ran followed the box.

One of the Eevee peeked her head out and started to cry for help. "Don't worry Eevee we'll save you!" Mike called out. Pachirisu also called out as well.

"Quick Manitoba use your rope!" Mal commanded. Manitoba nodded and took out his rope. Manitoba then lassoed the rope, and it went around the box. He tried to pull it, but due to how rough the water was getting, it was hard for him.

Just then a man riding a Ponyta came, and his Growlithe came and help push the box safely to shore. Mike and the others then opened the box, and saw the Eevee where all right.

"It's ok you can come out now." Mike said. A little shiny Eevee then took a peek, and slowly walked towards Mike. It sniffed Mike first before jumping on his arms. "Hey! You're a friendly one are you?" Eevee replied.

The other Eevee also came out looking a bit scared and nervous, but then started to warm up a little to the others. The guy who saved them came in front of them, petting his Growlithe.

"You did great Growlithe." He said. The man had brown hair, green eyes, his skin looked slightly tanned, and wore a red shirt, and light brown pants, and shoes. He then took out his Pokeball, and put Growlithe back in.

"Thanks for saving the Eevee sir." Svetlana said with a smile.

"No problem." The man said. "My name is Antonio I was just here training, and once I saw the Eevee I had to rescue them." He explained. "These here are my loyal Pokemon, Growlithe who you just met, and Ponyta who helps me."

Once Ponyta was introduced she bowed down as her sign of saying hello.

"Thank you Ponyta." Sophia said, as she petted Ponyta.

"I'm Mike and these are my friends, Mal, Manitoba, Svetlana, Vito, and Chester." Mike said introducing his personalities.

"And I'm Vendetta and these are my sisters." Vendetta said introducing her personalities.

"So do you know anything about these Eevee here?" Claire asked.

"Not sure really, I just saw them here, but by the looks of the box they might have been abandoned." Antonio explained.

"Poor little ones." Svetlana said as she held a little shy Eevee in her arms. Once she petted it, the Eevee looked at Svetlana smiling at her. Eevee then smiled back and snuggled with Svetlana.

"I would beat the person who did this!" Vito said punching his hand. A little shiny Eevee came shivering when he saw Vito, along with one other shiny and another one, who looked like they where his sisters. The little shiny Eevee then walked closer to Vito.

"Hey your alright." Vito said kneeling down near the three Eevee. One of the Eevee, was soaking wet, sniffed Vito's hand and then licked it showing how friendly she is. Vito smiled and started to pet her, and she enjoyed it.

"Are any of you going to Flamenco City?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah where going to battle the gym leader!" Mal cheered along with his Espurr.

"I see." Antonio said with a smile. "I hate to tell you this, but you have to go threw this forest then to Décor City and then you'll be at Flamenco City." He explained.

"Hey Décor City is where the next contest battle is." Autumn said to Svetlana.

"Really!" Svetlana said with a smile. The Eevee that was with her looked up and smiled.

"So excited to do it?" Manitoba asked. Svetlana smiled and nodded.

"Well since we all met want to me to show you a way out of this forest?" Antonio asked.

"That sounds great!" Manitoba said with Riolu agreeing afterwards. When the group left the box moved some more, and the last Eevee came out looking sad, that he was forgotten.

As the group was walking, Antonio's Growlithe was back out sniffing the way out of the forest, with the help of a little Eevee. "With Growlithe and Eevee here, I'm sure we will get out of the forest sooner." Antonio said. Everyone smiled, but Antonio didn't finish talking, "maybe by morning." He finally said, and everyone sighed in sadness.

The shiny Eevee next to Mike stood in front of him, and sniffed the ground as well. Mike was about to walk into a stick, but the Shiny Eevee grabbed it and threw it out of the way.

"I'm guessing that Eevee is protective of you." Vendetta said smiling. Mike looked at the Eevee with a smile, as she walked in front of Mike, smiling for helping him. Mike smiled back, and Pachirisu went down, and thanked Eevee. The Eevee replied, and smiled.

Another Eevee then bumped into Pachirisu, and it felt sad about doing it. Pachirisu smiled and patted it on the back, and the Eevee smiled.

Antonio turned around and smiled. He then stopped and saw they where blocked with a giant boulder blocking a path. Antonio laughed nervously, "Sorry guys I guess I took you guys the wrong way." He said, the others then sighed.

"Wait Riolu might have a chance to break down the boulder." Manitoba said. "Riolu can you try to break this down for us?" He asked. Riolu nodded in reply.

Riolu closed his eyes to focus using Force Palm. Just then two Eevee came and started to glow blue. Riolu then started to glow blue, and then used Force Palm the rock broke.

"Wow! Riolu how did you do that?" Manitoba asked. The two Eevee went in front of him and smiled.

"I guess those two used Helping Hand on Riolu." Autumn said.

"That's a move Pokemon knows to help another Pokemon out." Antonio explained.

Manitoba kneeled down and petted the two Eevee. "Thanks so much mates." Manitoba said. The two Eevee smiled.

"Vell now at least we can keep going." Svetlana said, still holding the little Eevee. Everyone agreed and went to the open path.

As they where traveling the stopped for a rest. Svetlana took out a brush, to brush Pichu and Eevee's fur. "There you two look perfect." Svetlana said. The Eevee then rested on her lap, as Pichu went up onto her shoulders.

"She like a little Princess." Svetlana said as she petted Eevee. Pichu smiled as she agreed with her.

As Mike was sitting down the shiny Eevee before came back with a bunch of barriers with Pachirisu. The shiny Eevee came with an apple and gave it to Mike. "Is this for me?" Mike asked. The shiny Eevee nodded. Mike took the apple and ate it. "Thanks." The shiny Eevee smiled and sat next to him.

Mal rolled his eyes on how cute the Eevee was to Mike. Just then he saw an Eevee who was shaking in fear. Mal then tried to get closer to him, and this made the Eevee scoot back in fear.

"It's ok I won't hurt you." Mal said having his hand out. Eevee looked at him, and him smile along with Espurr. Eevee slowly came out, and sniffed Mal's hand. He then gave it a lick, and then moved closer.

Mal smiled and gave the Eevee a small pet. "See it's ok." Mal said. Just then Mal's Pokeball opened and Dedenne came out. Dedenne then went up to Eevee, and ran towards it, scaring him.

"Dedenne!" Mal scolded. Dedenne then looked at Mal and frowned. Dedenne then went up to Eevee slowly, and felt sorry. Eevee looked up and sniffed Dedenne, and came out again.

Mal smiled and went up to the two Pokemon, and gave them a small pet.

Antonio smiled at the trainers, and got up. "You know since these little Eevee don't have trainers why don't you become trainers to them." Antonio said. Mike and Svetlana smiled at this.

"Did you hear that Eevee want to come join me?" Mike asked. The shiny Eevee smiled, and pounced on Mike, giving him little licks.

"Well to be safe why don't you give them nicknames?" Claire suggested. "That way you will know which Eevee is yours."

"I think that's a great idea!" Vito said agreeing with her. Claire smiled back.

"Alright I guess I can name you," Mike started to think of name, and he first thought of her fur, and personality, "Jewel because you shine like a jewel." He explained.

Jewel smiled, and rested peacefully on Mike's lap. "I guess you like the name." Mike replied. Pachirisu and Jewel nodded both liking the name.

"I already know what I'm naming this Eevee, Princess." Svetlana said smiling.

Mal looked at the Eevee he bonded with, but still couldn't come up with a name for him. "I'm not sure what to name you, but I hope it can come to me soon." Mal explained. Eevee smiled and nodded.

Mike then took out his Pokeball. "So Jewel ready to join the team?" Mike asked. Jewel nodded in reply, and Mike put her in the Pokeball. After a few clicks she was in.

"Princess vant to go to your Pokeball now?" Svetlana asked. Princess nodded, and Svetlana put her in the Pokeball. After a few clicks she was in the Pokeball, and Svetlana smiled.

Mal then grabbed his Pokeball, but Eevee was still scared. Mal sighed, and put his Pokeball away. "Ok, no Pokeball right now." Mal replied. Eevee gave a small smile, and the snuggled to Mal.

As Chester was sleeping, another Shiny Eevee came up and slept right next to him. The Eevee gave a small smile, and then gave him a small kiss. Chester woke up, and saw the little Eevee there smiling. Chester smiled, and saw the little one there.

"Well hello." Chester replied, as the Eevee came towards him. The Eevee was really polite and peaceful towards him, even when he petted her.

Sophia came smiling when she saw Chester and the Eevee together. She then came towards him, and sat down. "I see you two are bonding." Sophia said with a smile.

Chester smiled, as he petted the little Eevee. "You know she will be perfect on your team." Sophia suggested.

"Well I know I didn't want anymore, but this ones an exception." Chester said. Sophia smiled at Chester.

"And I think I'll give her the name Diana. It's my favorite name." Chester said. Sophia smiled again, as she got up and joined up with the others to tell them the news.

Chester smiled back, and grabbed his Pokeball, and put Diana in. Chester smiled once Diana was in the Pokeball, and walked back with the others.

A bit later everyone took another walk again, so they can get out of this part of the forest. "So after this part where will we be next?" Vendetta asked Antonio.

"Well there is a field there with a Pokemon Center, then a small lake side, and you'll be in Décor City." Antonio explained.

"Wow thanks!" Svetlana said with a smile. Antonio smiled back, and the group kept walking.

Mal held his Eevee in his hands, since this one felt a bit tired to walk or do anything for a bit, but it enjoyed company with Espurr, since he liked being on Mal's shoulders.

The two Eevee that helped Manitoba before had a fun time with Riolu. Riolu liked the company with the two, which made Manitoba smile.

Vito rolled his eyes. Three Eevee then followed Vito with smiles on their faces, one Eevee, had a similar hair look like Vito. Vito saw this and smiled. "You look cool for an Eevee." Vito said.

The Eevee smiled, and gave a little laugh. Vito smiled to, but shook it off, and kept walking. The three Eevee looked at each other, and smiled.

"Vito I think these three really like you." Claire said. Vito blushed, and rolled his eyes.

Everyone gave a small laugh, but Vendetta stopped, and saw another Eevee just standing there. "Did anyone seen that Eevee before?" Vendetta asked.

"I think we forgot all about it." Mike said. He walked slowly towards him. "Sorry we forgot about you little guy." Mike said. The Eevee gave a small growl. Mike then petted it gently on the head. Eevee got a bit comfortable with the petting, and smiled.

"My guess this Eevee fallowed us, and we forgot all about it. Were really sorry Eevee." Autumn said. The Eevee smiled in reply. Mike then picked up Eevee, and the group traveled a little more.

It was now starting to get late a night and some of the Pokemon where asleep, and the trainers where up. The three Eevee, who liked Vito slept next to the fire, one of them really close to it.

"Well everyone here seems to be getting some sleep." Manitoba said. Mike then saw the Eevee still being alone. He got up and went over to him. Just then Mal's Eevee also came up and went over to Mike.

"I know you like being alone, but don't you want to be with the others." Mike said. Eevee then turned around. "I know you're still upset, but you can be mad at me for long."

Pachirisu came, and talked to Eevee. Despite not knowing what his Pokemon was saying he knew that Pachirisu was talking about how he and Mike met.

When the two met they didn't have a good relationship, but after awhile Pachirisu and Mike started to become close, and now they are best friends. Pachirisu explains that Mike and Eevee could be best friends as well if he could give him a chance.

Eevee stayed quiet for a bit, but then went up to Mike. Mike smiled and petted him again. "I know this seems weird, but Eevee would you like to be with Pachirisu and Jewel?" Mike asked.

The Eevee smiled, and nodded. Mike giggled a bit, and put Eevee into the Pokeball. Everyone smiled at Mike's relationship with this Eevee.

The three Eevee liked how this Eevee liked being with Mike, so they pounced on Vito, and started to give them kisses.

"Hey stop! Please it's cute!" Vito said laughing. "Alright! Alright!" Vito said as he got up. The three Eevee smiled, and Vito smiled back. "Guess you like being with me huh?"

The three Eevee smiled, and they went next to his Axew and then fell asleep ready for morning.

The next morning it was still early, Mal was the first to wake up, he looked around and saw his Eevee was gone. "Eevee?" Mal said looking around. Mal then got up, and ran around the forest calling out for his Eevee. "Eevee!" "Eevee!"

Mal then saw Eevee picking some berries from a tree, which was near a rushing river. "Eevee! Look out!" Mal yelled as he ran to his Eevee, before he fell in.

Mal then got down from the tree, and they sat somewhere safe away from the water. "Are you ok Eevee?" Mal asked. Eevee looked at Mal, and nodded. Mal smiled, and gave Eevee a little hug.

Mal then looked at the sky, and then he thought of a name for his Eevee. "Artemis that will be your name." Mal said. Artemis smiled at his name, and jumped into Mal's arms. Mal giggled a bit, and petted him.

A bit later Mal and Artemis came back, and saw everyone eating breakfast, or playing with their Eevee. "Hey guys!" Mal said.

Mike got up and went over to Mal. "Where were you?" Mike asked.

"My Eevee here ran off, so I decided to go after him." Mal said.

"At least you ok, you missed a couple things." Vendetta said coming over.

"I named my three Eevee already!" Vito said smiling.

"Same here!" Manitoba said, while his Riolu was playing with his new friends. "This one with the flower Riolu gave her is Blossom, and the one in my lap is Blizzard."

"And mine are Anna, Dominic, and Arial. I came up with Dominic and Vendetta and Claire came up with the other two." Vito explained frowning at the girls, picking princess names for his other two Eevee.

Mal laughed a bit and smiled. Later everyone cleaned up, and Antonio was ready to leave. "I better get going and do some training, and you two better get training too for the gym." Antonio explained getting on to his Ponyta.

"Thanks." Mike said. Antonio then road off, while everyone said goodbye.

As Antonio left he had a smile on his face. "I maybe should have told them about me, I guess they just have to find out for themselves." Antonio said with a smile.

As Mike's group was ready to go, Manitoba, and Vito put their Eevee in their Pokeball. Mal was ready to put Artemis in. "So Artemis ready to be in your Pokeball?" Mal asked. Artemis smiled, and Mal put him in. Everyone then smiled, and they traveled to their next destination.

**Next Chapter: My friend shinxshinx1595 appears, along with the Pokemon Shinx that will be joining one of the personalities. **


	13. Chapter 13

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Episode 13

**Hey! Here is the next chapter to Pokemon Adventures. **

**Now next Saturday is my vacation trip to California, but the bad news is I won't be able to bring my laptop. So stories will be on hold from the 9th-14th (BTW. I'm back on the 13th I'll be celebrating my Sweet 16 the next day, so no time for story writing) I'll try to work on some stories this week before I go, and post them the day before or on the day I leave, so you guys have something to look at while I'm gone.**

**I'll have my phone with me so I can check on fanfic and DA, but there are chances I won't be logged on. I'll mostly be looking around.**

**Well that's all I need to say so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike and his personalities, Vendetta and her personalities, Pokemon, and Diamond.**

Mal and Vendetta where now facing each other. Mal had Dedenne and Artemis out, while Vendetta had her Oshawott, Shell and Zorua out for a practice battle. Everyone else was sitting down drinking water, as they watched Mal and Vendetta practicing.

"Ok Dedenne. Remember what you learned from your battle." Mal said. Dedenne nodded and replied to him. Mal smiled and went over to his Eevee, Artemis. "Ok this is your first battle, so pay attention to Ven, and Dedenne." Artemis nodded and smiled.

"It's been awhile since are last battle, since this is just practice let's not stress ourselves." Vendetta whispered to her Pokemon. Zorua and Shell nodded, and got ready to battle.

"Alright Artemis let's see what you can learn." Mal said. He grabbed his Pokedex, and saw the moves he can learn. He read and saw Artemis had Tackle, Take Down, Return, and Growl. "Ok. Ready?" Mal asked Artemis.

Artemis and Dedenne looked at each other, and nodded. Shell and Zorua also looked at each other and nodded, and the Pokemon where ready to battle.

"Alright Dedenne let's use Nuzzle! Artemis use Tackle!" Mal commanded to his two Pokemon.

Dedenne started to rub his cheeks. And then ran with Artemis who was ready to attack Zorua.

"Quick Shell doge it, and Zorua use Shadow Ball on Dedenne!" Vendetta commanded.

Shell then missed the move, and Zorua shot a black orb from its mouth. However, Dedenne's speed was fast enough he was able to hit Shell. Artemis was able to his Zorua with a good enough force.

"Are you two ok?" Vendetta asked her Pokemon.

Zorua and Shell got up and shook it off. Artemis and Dedenne went back to Mal, and he smiled at them.

"Wow you guys are great, even you Artemis." Mal said. Artemis and Dedenne smiled, but Dedenne jumped up and cuddled with Mal. Mal giggled a bit with Dedenne's action.

"So Mal ready to continue?" Vendetta asked.

Mal looked up and nodded. "Sure!" He yelled back. Mal looked at his Pokemon, they nodded in reply, and where ready for round 2 of the practice battle.

"Ok! Dedenne Thundershock! Artemis use Return!" Mal commanded.

"Shell and Zorua doge Artemis and Dedenne's attacks!" Vendetta commanded.

The two Pokemon where all ready to attack, Artemis gave a good hit to Zorua, but Dedenne's Thundershock missed Shell. However, it hit another Pokemon that was hiding in the bushes.

Everyone turned around when they heard the Pokemon whimper in pain. "Mal I think you hit something?" Melanie said.

Mal grabbed Dedenne's and Artemis' Pokeballs and sent them back in. "Dedenne. Artemis. Return!" Mal commanded as he sent his Pokemon back. He then ran to the other, and they surrounded a little Shinx.

"Mal you hurt a little Shinx." Autumn said giving a glare.

"What it wasn't my fault!" Mal yelled back.

Mike shushed the two, so they can find a way to help the little electric type Pokemon. The two looked at Mike, and frowned with expression of 'we're sorry'. Mal went up to the Shinx, and gave it a small pet, but was then shocked.

"Ow!" Mal yelled holding his hand. He along with his Espurr started to blow on his hand too cool it down.

"I think something is wrong with this Shinx?" Sophia said.

Mike was ready to touch it, but just like what he did with Mal, it also shocked him. "Ow!" Mike yelled in pain.

Pachirisu went over to his trainer, but Mike smiled knowing he's ok. "I'm fine Pachirisu, don't worry." Mike said as he petted Pachirisu.

"Are you ok?" A girl called out. Everyone turned around, and the guy's blushed a bit when they saw her.

The girl had blue hair with yellow highlights, a blue short sleeves shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a belt to keep her Pokemon in. She had a Luxio by her side.

"Yeah where fine!" Manitoba called out. The girl smiled, and jumped down along with her Luxio.

"Oh cool Luxio!" Claire said as she saw it.

Vito grabbed his Pokedex, and took info of it. "It says here, that Luxio is the evolved form of Shinx." Vito explained.

The girl smiled. "That's right." She replied. "Hi I'm Diamond. It's nice too meet you." She introduced herself. "And this is my starter Pokemon Luxio." Luxio smiled and bowed in reply.

"Hello I'm Mike, and this is Mal, Vito, Manitoba, Chester, and Svetlana. And this here is my partner Pachirisu." Mike said introducing his personalities and his partner Pokemon, who replied back.

"And I'm Vendetta, this is my partner Zorua, and these are my besties Autumn, Sophia, Claire, and Melanie." Vendetta said introducing her Pokemon and personalities.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Diamond said. Diamond looked over the Shinx, and saw how sick is this. "Is this Shinx yours?" She asked.

"No, you see me and Vendetta where training, and my Dedenne used Thundershock on accident, and hit it." Mal explained.

"It wasn't really my fault, I let my Oshawott doge, and the move went towards Shinx." Vendetta explained.

"Again where really sorry." Mal said again.

Diamond had a small smile on her face knowing Mal and Vendetta are forgiven. Mal and Vendetta sighed, knowing everything was all right.

"So is this Shinx your then?" Manitoba asked.

"Nope it's a wild Shinx that I've been following around." Diamond said. "I've been trying to get it so I can take it to the Pokemon Center." She explained.

"Is it sick or something?" Vito asked.

"Your right Vito." Diamond replied. "It's a sickness that only effects electric types." Diamond explained. "What happens is if electric types have so much electricity in them, they start to over power and get sick."

Mike and Svetlana looked at their two starters since they where both electric types themselves. The two Pokemon sighed since they know this was the truth.

"We better hurry!" Diamond said, as she held the little Shinx. "It can get worse if we keep standing here." She explained.

"Wait!" Mal yelled, "Is it ok if I can hold him?" He asked. Diamond looked at Mal and nodded. She then handed him Shinx who was now starting to get worse.

Shinx started to shiver a bit, but was able open his eyes to see Mal giving a small smile. Shinx looked up, and fell asleep.

"Come on we better get going!" Manitoba yelled. The other nodded and followed him.

"I know where the Pokemon Center is!" Diamond said following the group. "Follow me!"

Everyone nodded and followed Manitoba and Diamond to the Pokemon Center. Once they got there Shinx was in the room getting treated. The nurse gave a small frown when she checked on the little Pokemon.

"Anything nurse?" Diamond asked.

"Well hopefully I heard reports of a rainstorm tonight, and if it does happen it can cause more problems for Shinx." The nurse explained.

"I hope so, it doesn't look like it for now." Manitoba said looking at the window, and seeing the skies are clear.

"Um excuse me is it ok to check on Shinx later?" Mal asked.

The nurse nodded, and Mal smiled. "Thank you." Mal replied. Espurr smiled and patted Mal on the shoulder.

"I'll help you out too." Diamond said with a smile. Mal smiled back and nodded.

"Uh can I help out as well?" Mike asked along with Pachirisu. Mal looked at Diamond and she nodded, along with his Espurr.

Mal then sighed. "Fine. As long as you really do help." Mal said with a smile. Mike smiled back when Mal gave him the ok.

A bit later Shinx woke up from his nap, and Mal was there giving it a pet. Shinx looked up at Mal who gave him a smile. Shinx gave a small smile. Suddenly, the sky started to dim a bit, and later light up. Mal looked out the window, and saw clouds starting to cover the clouds.

Shinx looked up too, and snuggled close to Mal. Mal was surprised, but smile and petted the little Pokemon.

Mike, Svetlana, and Diamond came in with their electric type Pokemon. Mal noticed this, and asked. "Why do you guys have your electric types with you?"

"Well incase something happens with the power if there is a storm. Are electric type Pokemon can control a generator downstairs that can help give Shinx some energy." Mike explained petting his Pachirisu and Svetlana's Pichu.

"Mal can ve borrow Dedenne?" Svetlana asked.

Mal nodded, and grabbed his Pokeball. "Dedenne come out!" Mal commanded. His Pokeball opened, and Dedenne came out.

"Dedenne you're going to help out Pachirisu and the other electric types with the generator." Mal said. Dedenne saluted and ran over to the other electric types.

Mike, Svetlana, and the electric types went to the generator room leaving Diamond and Mal alone. Diamond looked at Shinx. "How is Shinx feeling?" Diamond asked.

Mal looked up at her, and back at Shinx. "I think it's feeling a bit better. As I see from its monitor its electricity went down by a few." Mal explained.

"That's a good sign if it doesn't rain too much maybe Shinx will be better by tomorrow." Diamond said.

Mal nodded and smiled. He looked at Shinx again, and gave him another pet. Throughout the time Mal helped care for Shinx by giving it food, and care by watching it.

By tonight, it started to drizzle a bit. Mal looked outside along with Shinx. "Don't worry Shinx it's just a little drizzle by tomorrow morning you'll be better." Mal said as he came over to him.

Shinx smiled at Mal and lay down again on his lap. Mal smiled. "You know you're not a bad Pokemon Shinx. I think you're really cool!" Mal said.

Shinx looked up, and smiled. Espurr went over to Shinx and gave it a pet as well. Shinx smiled at Espurr, and Mal smiled at the two Pokemon knowing they are becoming close friends.

Diamond, along with her Luxio then opened the door to come and check up on Mal. "Hey Mal." Diamond said with a smile.

"Hey Diamond. Shinx is getting better now." Mal said.

"That's good." Diamond said coming closer to sit down with Mal.

Mal and Diamond where silent and hoped that one of them would say something. "So why are you traveling here?" Diamond asked.

"Mike and I are battling all the gym leaders in this region!" Mal said giving a smile, along with his Espurr who cheered along.

Diamond smiled. "Ah! That sounds so cool! You see I'm a Pokemon Trainer as well." Diamond said.

Now it was Mal's turn to start smiling. "Cool! Did you get any gym badges yet?" Mal asked.

Diamond shook her head. "I just started a couple weeks ago. Luxio has been my partner when I was young, and evolved just a month before starting my journey." Diamond explained. "I'm planning my first gym battle sometime this week."

Mal smiled. "I hope you win." Mal said.

Diamond smiled back. "Your welcome." She said. Mal blushed a bit, and smiled.

Just then a boom of thunder was heard, and the power went out. "Oh great." Mal said.

Shinx then started to move around in his sleep. Mal and Diamond looked back the minute they heard him. "Oh no! I guess Shinx is still a bit sick." Diamond said.

Mal looked at Shinx, and knew what to do. "Diamond if Mike and Svet are still with Dedenne, Pachirisu, and Pichu go to them as fast as possible." Mal explained.

Diamond nodded and smiled. "Got it. Come on Luxio!" Diamond called out. Luxio nodded and followed her trainer.

Mal smiled when Diamond went to do the plan. Mal then looked at Shinx who was struggling to get up, but due to his sickness he was still week. "No Shinx you need to stay down." Mal said.

Shinx struggled all his best, which caused his electricity to go up by a lot. Mal looked and saw the monitor, and Shinx energy go up again. "Shinx please listen to me. You need to calm down." Mal said.

Shinx didn't listen, and still was gaining electricity. Mal knew if he couldn't do anything now. He might loose Shinx.

Back downstairs the electric types where using their attacks in hopes to start up the generator. Pachirisu used Discharge, Pichu and Dedenne used Thundershock, and Luxio used Thunderbolt.

"We have to hurry Shinx can get worse if we don't do anything." Diamond said. Mike and Svetlana nodded in agreement.

"Pachirisu I know you can do this!" Mike cheered on.

"Same vith you Pichu!" Svetlana cheered on as well.

Outside in the storm the Emolga that follows Vito all the time saw this. She glared in hope of wining Vito's heart she should help the other Pokemon, even though she never befriended them before.

Emolga opened the window a bit, and used Shock Wave, which caused the generator to start turning on. "Mike look it's vorking!" Svetlana said smiling.

Diamond and Mike smiled as well. Once it was fully on, Emolga stopped, along with the other electric type Pokemon.

Emolga smiled, and flew off to wait for Vito. Pachirisu and the other took a breather, and smiled at their work. "You guys did awesome!" Mike cheered.

Back in the waiting room the others saw the lights come on. "Alright Mike did it!" Manitoba cheered. Everyone cheered and hugged each other.

In the room where Mal and Shinx were in, Mal smiled and sighed in relief. Shinx saw his monitor went back to normal, and he and Mal looked at each other, which also made Shinx jump up in Mal's arms, and licks him.

"Shinx! Hey! Stop!" Mal yelled starting to laugh with each lick since it tickled.

The next morning, Mal feel asleep next to Shinx, and the two started to wake up. Shinx stretched and licked Mal to wake him up. Mal woke up, and smiled when he saw Shinx feeling better.

"Morning Shinx!" Mal said. Shinx smiled, and went up to Mal. "I think you like me a lot?" Mal asked. Shinx looked up and nodded.

Mal then smiled when he got an idea. "I was wondering if you want to come with me and the others Shinx. What do you say?" Mal asked. Shinx smiled and then cuddled with Mal.

What the two didn't know is that they over heard Mal's conversation, and smiled when they knew they where getting a new member on the team.

Later Mal was outside with a Pokeball, and put Shinx right inside. After a few clicks, Shinx was officially captured. "I hope you take good care of Shinx." Diamond said.

Mal smiled. "I will, don't worry." He replied.

"Well I must be off now, see you next time. Bye!" Diamond said as she and Luxio walked off.

"Bye!" Everyone replied as she left.

"So everyone ready to go to Décor City!" Vendetta cheered. Everyone nodded, and followed Vendetta to their next destination.

A bit late at night Diamond's Luxio was sniffing the ground, and called out when he saw something. Diamond picked it up, and was a collar with a symbol and CP on it.

**Letting you know Diamond is not a villain in the story. She's part of a detective team. Like Looker from Platinum. **

**Next Chapter: A fishing competition. **


	14. Chapter 14

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 14

**Hey everyone! I finally got one of my on-going stories posted and ready for you guys to read!**

**Not much to say tonight since it's late, but all I have to say is. I'm planning to work on stories not Total Drama or Total Drama X-Over related. I'll still work on Total Drama stories I just want to do stories that are different then Total Drama. I will post the names of the stories when their posted that way you guys could check it out when you have the chance, hopefully you'll like them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pokemon, Miyuki, and Vendetta. They all belong to their original owners!**

The group was now traveling, but Mike seems to be more distracted with the river not to far from the group. Mal looked back and glared at Mike. "Hey Mike!" Mal yelled.

Mike turned around and saw Mal glaring at him. "Stop being sidetrack and keep moving!" Mal yelled.

Mike rolled his eyes and followed the others. "Sorry I just like looking at the scenery from here it's so nice." Mike said smiling along with his Pachirisu.

"I see what your getting at Mike." Vendetta said with a smile.

Pachirisu and Zorua then sensed something, and stood in front of the group. "Pachirisu what's wrong?" Mike asked.

The saw a shadow of a girl running towards them, and the group where prepared. The girl then turned the corner and shouted, "Happiness!" So loud the group started to scream after seeing her.

The girl had magenta hair tied in curly pigtails, pink eyes, a light pink and white shirt, magenta skirt, and sandals.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The girl apologized. The group looked up at her with a glare.

The group where now sitting down on a bench as the girl introduced herself, "My name is Miyuki, it's really nice to meet you. Again sorry for scaring you earlier." Miyuki said.

"That's alright I'm Mike, and these are my close friends Mal, Svetlana, Manitoba, Vito, and Chester." Mike said.

"And I'm Mike's sister Vendetta and these are my cousins Autumn, Melanie, Sophia, and Claire." Vendetta explained.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Are you guys going to Décor City for the Pokemon Contest?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah how do you know?" Sophia asked.

"Because it's my home city, and I happen to be competing." Miyuki said giving a smile.

"No way me too!" Svetlana said smiling standing up.

"So you're going to compete in Décor City's Pokemon Contest." Miyuki said. Svetlana nodded and smiled. "I really can't wait to see how you are."

Svetlana then smiled nervously. "You see this will be her first contest she's competing in." Autumn said.

Miyuki then took noticed of this and nodded. "Don't worry it won't be bad, I'll help you!" Miyuki said smiling and holding Svetlana's hand.

"Really?" Svetlana asked. Miyuki nodded and smiled.

Svetlana gave her a hug, and Miyuki hugged back. As they where hugging Miyuki saw Mike's Pachirisu and Svetlana's Pichu, and she smiled at the two. Miyuki then let go of Svetlana, and ran towards the two little Electric types and hugged them.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute!" Miyuki said hugging really tightly. Pachirisu and Pichu struggled to get from her tightly hug.

"Miyuki please be careful with hugging Pachirisu." Mike warned.

Miyuki didn't listen and still hugged the two electric types. Pachirisu couldn't handle it anymore, and suddenly he used Discharge, along with Pichu using her Thundershock attack. Miyuki was shocked, and passed out.

"I warned you." Mike said.

After a few minutes, Miyuki was back on her feet laughing nervously. "Sorry Pachirisu and Pichu." Miyuki said. "You see I love cute Pokemon especially Pokemon like Pachirisu and Pichu."

"It's ok just be careful next time." Mike said as he and Svetlana picked up their Pokemon.

"Don't worry I will." Miyuki said.

Vendetta turned around, and saw some trainers in the lakes with their Pokemon. "Miyuki what's going on there?" Vendetta asked.

"Oh these lakes here have so many water type Pokemon so trainers come by and can battle and catch water types." Miyuki explained.

As Miyuki was explaining this a little water type Pokemon was hiding, as he heard about the water types. To this little Pokemon he didn't want to be captured.

"Hey Mal want to give it a try, it would be nice to have a extra Pokemon on the team." Mike said.

"It's ok I'll pass this time, after all I just caught Shinx a few days ago." Mal said.

"I'll give it a try." Vito said.

"Me too!" Manitoba said.

"Aw why not." Chester said.

The little Pokemon now got scared, and got out of its hiding space. The group turned around, and seeing the Pokemon fall after coming out of it's hiding space. Once the Pokemon got up, it got scared when the others saw it.

"Hey look a Squirtle!" Autumn said smiling at the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

The Squirtle looked scared seeing Mike, Miyuki and the others. Mike kneeled down to the little Pokemon ready to pet it, but Squirtle replied with water gun, and ran off.

"Squirtle wait!" Mike called out. Pachirisu jumped off his shoulders and went over to Squirtle, but he was already in the water.

"Don't worry Mike. I'm sure your going to see Squirtle again." Melanie said. Mike looked at her and nodded giving a small smile.

"Maybe you'll also see it when you try to capture your Pokemon." Mal said patting Mike's back.

"Well if you want to try let's go then!" Miyuki said grabbing Svetlana's hand and dragging her.

The group then shrugged as they followed their new friend Miyuki to where a good spot is.

Once they found a spot Vendetta and Miyuki stood in front of Mike and the others. "Since you don't know how to fish I'll teach you. Is that alright Miyuki?" Vendetta asked.

"Sure." Miyuki said giving a nod.

"Alright first things first, you guys have to find a good spot to fish, find something not to small or too big. Then you use your rod. Once you feel something tugging your rod you real it in as fast as you can, then you can battle or just catch it." Vendetta explained.

Vito was with Manitoba, Autumn, and Claire looking for a spot to fish.

"So we have to find a good spot so we can fish in." Vito said.

Everyone was looking for a spot, and while they where looking Emolga took a peek, and decide to look for a spot for Vito. Once she found a spot, she needed to find a way to lead Vito to a spot. But how?

Emolga saw a East Sea Shellos walking around the forest. Emolga flew down, and tapped it. Emolga explained everything to Shellos on her plan. Shellos replied and nodded that he will help her.

Emolga smiled, as she flew away, and watched Shellos help out with her plan. Shellos saw Vito like how Emolga explained to him, and out of nowhere, he just pounced onto Vito into a mud pile.

"Vito are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Hey what's that?" Manitoba asked.

"That's an East Sea Shellos." Autumn replied.

The Shellos smiled, and ran off. Vito got up covered in mud, and glared at the little Pokemon running off. "Get back here you little twerp!" Vito yelled getting out of the pile and chasing it.

"Vito wait!" Claire yelled chasing after Vito. Manitoba and Autumn looked at each other and followed Vito.

Shellos then went to the spot that Emolga told him about, and then hide, when Emolga gave her single.

When Vito came he saw that Shellos was gone, but found a good spot. Just then the other came catching their breaths, and once they felt better they took a look at the place.

"Wow I guess that little Shellos was only finding a spot for you Vito." Manitoba said.

Vito looked at Manitoba, and started to think for a bit. "Yeah but it felt weird to me, like someone planned for Shellos to take me here." Vito explained.

As he explained Emolga gave a small smile, as she watched Vito.

"Well there are lots of water type Pokemon here, maybe this one is well known with this area and decided to take you here." Autumn explained.

Emolga glared at this theory that Autumn thought of even though she was the one who planned this.

"Well I'll agree on you on that. But I'm still sticking to my idea." Vito said.

Emolga smiled widely and fainted over Vito agreeing with the idea. The group turned around when they heard a thud caused by Emolga fainting.

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"Not sure, maybe it was something from one of the other people here." Manitoba explained.

"Well come on let's go searching for some Pokemon." Claire said.

Mike was with Svetlana and Miyuki, but instead of catching Pokemon Miyuki and Svetlana where just talking. Mike however was sitting down with his Pokemon, as they looked around for Squirtle.

"So Miyuki have you von any ribbons?" Svetlana asked.

Miyuki nodded, and opened her ribbon case, and showed off her first ribbon to Svetlana. "I just started contest a month ago, and won this just a couple weeks ago." Miyuki explained.

"Wow!" Svetlana said smiling at the ribbon.

Mike smiled seeing how Svetlana is making friends with Miyuki, and knows the two are going to be rivals soon. He then went back to his own thoughts about Squirtle.

Speaking of Squirtle. He was just in the bushes hiding from Mike again.

Chester was sitting down with the fishing line in the water. Mal was sitting down relaxing, and thinking of what to do for his next gym battle. Vendetta sat down giving Zorua a brush, with the help of Sophia.

Chester started to tug onto his fishing line like he got a bite. "Hey I got something!" Chester yelled.

Sophia, Vendetta, and Mal came running to him. Once they got their Chester real in his catch, and the Pokemon was a Magikarp. Vendetta pulled out her Pokedex, and read the entry to Magikarp, which caused Mal to laugh.

"That's the weakest Pokemon! You sure you want to catch it!" Mal said laughing his gut off.

Sophia and Vendetta shook their heads with a frown on their face. Chester rolled his eyes, and caught the week Pokemon with a Pokeball. After a few clicks it was captured, and Mal was still laughing.

As he was laughing Dedenne came out of his Pokeball, and saw his trainer laughing. Vendetta's Zorua went over to Dedenne and explained everything in Pokemon talk. Zorua then whispered something in Dedenne's ear Dedenne nodded, and then used Thundershock on Mal.

Zorua snickered at his plan to Dedenne. Vendetta shook her head in disappointment. "Zorua I thought I told you no more pranks." Vendetta said.

Back at Vito's spot, Vito was still fishing for his Pokemon still covered in mud from his certain surprise with Shellos. Manitoba was relaxing with Autumn and Claire, also his Pokemon Riolu.

Vito then felt his line tug, and he smiled. He reeled it in; to only see he pulled a boot. Vito sighed, and reeled the line back in.

The Shellos from before was watching Vito, and started to feel a bit bad for Vito. Shellos then slowly went up to Vito's friends, but before they could even see him, he hid again.

Just then a Pokemon called Basculin came out of the water, sneaking up. "Hey look I caught something?" Vito said smiling.

Everyone looked up and went to Vito. "Hey look Basculin!" Claire said smiling.

"I wonder how friendly they are?" Manitoba asked.

His answer was ready to be answered when multiple Basculin came out of the water with glares in their eyes. "My guess Mani your answer is wrong." Autumn said.

The Basculin the jumped out of the water ready to attack. "Look out!" Manitoba yelled.

Everyone screamed in fear as the Basculin started coming towards them. Vito's Axew came, and was ready to battle.

"Axew!" Vito yelled.

Axew had an orb come through his mouth, and just used Dragon Pulse on some of the Basculin.

"Nice job!" Vito yelled. Axew looked at Vito and smiled.

Just then the other Basculin then used Take Down on Axew, and he hit a tree. Everyone including Shellos gasped in fear seeing Axew hurt.

The other Basculin where now ready to attack Vito and the others now, but suddenly Shellos used Mud Shot and then Water Pulse, and the Basculin swam away.

"Hey Shellos just saved us!" Claire said opening her eyes seeing Shellos in front of Vito, protecting him from the Basculin that attacked earlier.

"Shellos that was you that defeated them?" Vito asked.

Shellos turned around and smiled giving a nod. Vito smiled, but he frowned, when he saw his Axew week from the attacks Basculin gave to it.

Shellos then went over to Axew, and started to use Recover on itself and Axew, and Axew started to feel much better.

Axew then stretched and went over to Vito giving him a hug. Shellos smiled, and then walked away. Vito then frowned, but then thought of something. "Hey Shellos!" Vito yelled.

Shellos turned around. "Want to stay with us?!" Vito yelled. Shellos then smiled, and went back to Vito. Shellos then went into Vito's arms, this time jumping like he did before, but not in a mud pile.

"I take this as a yes." Claire said smiling.

Mike was having lunch with his Pokemon, along with Miyuki and Svetlana, who where mostly talking then eating. As they where eating, Squirtle was able to sneak some food, since he was getting hungry.

When Mike was about to eat he realized a couple sandwiches where missing. "Hey Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu stopped eating and looked at his trainer.

"Did you eat any of the sandwiches?" He asked. Pachirisu shook his head.

"Jewel, Eevee what about you two?" Mike asked as he looked at his two Pokemon. His two Eevee looked at each other and shook their heads. Mike frowned, and then saw Squirtle's hand grab another sandwich. Mike smirked, knowing who it was.

"Mike what's wrong?" Miyuki asked as she and Svetlana turned around.

"Someone has been eating all the sandwich's and I know who." Mike said with a smirk.

Mike then grabbed a piece of sandwich he was eating, and placed it on a plate. Once Squirtle touched it, that's when Mike made his move. "Alright Jewel Tackle!" He yelled.

Jewel jumped up, and tackled Squirtle. Mike, Miyuki, and Svetlana looked in the bushes and saw Jewel on top of Squirtle. "Ok Jewel that's enough now." Mike said with a chuckle.

Jewel got off of Squirtle, and Squirtle was still a bit scared. Mike looked at Squirtle, and slowly walked towards him. "It's ok Squirtle. I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Squirtle looked at Mike with a smile, with Pachirisu, Jewel, and Eevee smiling as well. Squirtle frowned a bit, and then walked towards Mike. Once it was close, Mike petted him, and Squirtle smiled.

"Squirtle I was wondering are you nervous of joining the team?" Mike asked.

Squirtle nodded, and frowned. "Hey you don't need to be sad about it. I would love to have you on the team." Mike explained.

Squirtle looked up, and smiled a bit. Mike smiled as well seeing Squirtle agreed with him. Squirtle then went out of the bushes, and felt like he wanted to battle Mike first.

"I'm guess Squirtle wants to battle you Mike." Miyuki said. Mike then smirked, and felt like he was ready for a battle. However, before he can Vito, Chester and the others came to Mike.

"Hey Mike!" Vendetta said going over to her brother.

"Hey guys! What have you been doing?" Mike asked.

"Well Chester caught his Pokemon." Sophia said.

"And I have this little Shellos joining us." Vito said holding Shellos.

Mike smiled knowing new friends are on the team. "So what about you Mike?" Claire asked.

"I'm about to have my battle with Squirtle." Mike said pointing at Squirtle who is ready to battle.

Mike was now facing Squirtle with Jewel in front of him. This made everyone confused since Mike had Pachirisu, and electric type, which goes well with a water type like Squirtle.

"Why isn't Mike using Pachirisu. I mean Pachirisu is an electric type." Miyuki said.

"Well Mike did just get Jewel, so maybe he wants to see how well Jewel battles." Mal said thinking that's what Mike wanted to do.

"I really wanted to see how well Jewel is in battle." Vendetta said.

"Alright Jewel let's use Tackle!" Mike commanded.

Jewel then started going towards Squirtle, but Squirtle dodged, and used Rapid Spin, but Jewel dodged as well.

"Alright! Then let's use ShadowBall then!" Mike commanded.

A dark purple and black orb came out of Jewel's mouth, and went towards Squirtle, and it was a hit. Squirtle shook it off, and used Water Gun.

"Jewel doge it with Dig!" Mike commanded.

Jewel missed the move, and went underground. Everyone watching the battle was impressed on how strong Squirtle and Jewel was.

"This battle can take a while with how strong those two are." Manitoba said.

"Yeah it's really cool Jewel and Squirtle know those moves." Vendetta said.

Jewel then popped right out of the ground, and attacked Squirtle, and it was a direct hit.

"Alright Jewel use Swift!" Mike commanded.

Jewel then launched stars, and it hit Squirtle. Squirtle then fell to the ground, but got back up and used Bubble Beam hitting Jewel.

Jewel then shook of the bubbles, and was still ok. "Alright Jewel let's finish this off with a Tackle attack!" Mike commanded.

Jewel used Tackle once more, and Squirtle was on the ground.

Mike grabbed his Pokeball, and said, "Pokeball let's go!", and threw it at Squirtle.

After a few clicks Squirtle was caught. Everyone smiled, as Mike went to his Pokeball, and smiled he got himself a new friend.

Later in the evening Vito was just putting his new friend Shellos in his Pokeball, as Miyuki was explaining everything to the group.

"And since you going to the contest, would it be nice for me to join you guys?" Miyuki asked. Everyone looked at her, and Miyuki explained more. "I could help Svetlana a little."

"Please Mike!" Svetlana said as she put her arm around Miyuki, and giving a smile. Her Pichu then made her eyes big, begging Mike to say yes.

"Alright." Mike said with a smile.

Miyuki and Svetlana smiled, looked at each other, and back at Mike. "Thank you Mike!" Svetlana yelled hugging him.

Mike smiled and hugged Svetlana back. Once they let go, Miyuki grabbed Svetlana's hand and ran off going to the contest.

"Svetlana wait!" Vendetta yelled going after the two girls.

Everyone else shrugged and followed the two girls off to Décor City, with their new friends Shellos, Magikarp, and Squirtle joining them.

**Guest: Miyuki (Smile Precure!)**

**Next Chapter: Svetlana and Miyuki training together**


	15. Chapter 15

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 15

**Happy Holidays all my watchers!**

**I would of posted this yesterday last night, but Safari wouldn't let me upload my stories, so I downloaded Google Chrome to post fanfics, and OMG! It works! :D :D :D**

**Well now that I know this works I might use Google Chrome for my stories. **

**So here is the next chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama, or any other character on here!**

Décor City, a beautiful city that's famous for its beautiful clothes and jewelry. Basically this town is just one huge shopping mall. But any of the others are not here to shop, there here for Svetlana's first contest.

Miyuki was still holding Svetlana's hands, running to take her to the city, while everyone followed them. However, everyone else was tired from running.

"Girls slow down!" Vendetta yelled starting to get tired. Miyuki and Svetlana stopped running, and waited for everyone to catch up. Some fell to the ground finally done with running.

"Finally were done with all the running." Mike said with Pachirisu replying.

Manitoba and Sophia then went next to Svetlana and Miyuki and saw the whole city. "It's so beautiful!" Sophia said looking around.

"Yep this is my home town!" Miyuki said with a smile.

Svetlana smiled in surprise by with what Miyuki said. "Really you live here?" Svetlana asked. Miyuki smiled and nodded.

"And I know where the contest hall is." Miyuki said smiling.

"Where is it?" Autumn asked.

Miyuki smiled and laughed nervously. "Well do you guys think you can make another 10 minute walk?" She asked.

Everyone then fell down being to tired to take another step.

After another 10 minute walk everyone made it to the contest hall. Svetlana smiled, but felt a little nervous. After some deep breaths Svetlana walked in to get herself registered in the contest.

Svetlana looked around seeing lots of trainers, training their Pokémon for the contest tomorrow. Since this is her first contest, Svetlana felt a bit worried since most of these trainers been in contest before her.

"Excuse me is vhere I register?" Svetlana asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes all you do is put your Pokemon here, and everything else I'll handle myself." The woman replied.

"Ok." Svetlana replied. She put her Pokeballs on a small plate, and it scanned showing pictures of her Pokemon.

After hearing a beep, the woman came and gave Svetlana a pink card with her picture on it, six ball capsules, a small bag of seals, and a purple ribbon case. "There you go your all registered for tomorrow's contest." The woman replied.

Svetlana smiled. "Thank you!" She said with a smile, and ran out the door smiling. Once she got outside everyone waited to see if she got in or not. "I'm in."

Everyone smiled seeing Svetlana getting in for her first contest.

After registering for the contest Miyuki took everyone around the town, so they can get Svetlana ready for her contest.

"Ok now that your registered you're going to need an outfit to wear for the contest." Miyuki said. "You see when your in a contest you wear outfits that will fit you." Miyuki grabbed Svetlana's arm and took her in a small boutique.

Everyone followed the girls in, and saw Miyuki pulling out dress after dress and giving it to Svetlana. "Knowing girls there going to be here for a while." Melanie said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well what do you think of this dress?" Miyuki asked.

The dress was blue with a white lace, and her hair became straight with a white headband, and a blue star clip on the side.

"It looks cute." Vendetta started.

"But to me it looks simple." Sophia said truthfully.

Svetlana sighed, and went back in the dressing room. Miyuki looked back, and smiled. "Don't worry I know what dress you would really love Svetlana!" Miyuki yelled.

With that going on Vito saw his Axew looking at a blue scarf with a white tip. Vito went over to his Axew, who is smiling at the scarf he saw.

"You like that scarf don't you buddy." Vito said. His trainer sneaking up on him like that surprised Axew, but Vito gave a smile, and decided to buy it for him, with money he borrowed from Claire.

"Ok I found something that will be perfect for the contest." Miyuki said. "Come on Svetlana."

Svetlana walked out wearing a purple dress, but the bottom, had a floral pattern on it, and a black ribbon on the back. Her shoes where purple, and her hair were straight as before, but she had two small Purple Heart shaped hair clips in her hair.

Everyone was in surprised they're seeing Svetlana like this, the guys even Mike and Vito blushed at her. Svetlana looked at a mirror, and she smiled at herself seeing a different side of her.

"I love it so much!" Svetlana cheered.

After paying for the dress, everyone went to sit down on a bench, while Miyuki went to get some ice cream. While that's going on, Vito and his Axew where surrounded by girls, who where impressed by Axew's scarf.

"Your Axew looks so cute with its scarf." One girl said.

"It makes it look handsome." Another girl said.

Axew blushed and rubbed his head getting all the compliments from girls.

"Oh boy Vito is at it again." Claire said looking a bit jealous.

"Don't worry your going to get used to it." Mal said patting her on her shoulder. Claire frowned and looked down.

"Here we are with the ice cream." Svetlana said with a small smile, and back in her regular clothes.

"Wow thanks." Mike said getting his ice cream. Everyone else got his or her ice cream, leaving Svetlana and Miyuki last to get theirs.

As the two girls were sitting down, enjoying their ice cream, Miyuki had to ask something to Svetlana. "Do you know what to do in a contest?" She asked.

Svetlana then had to think from the last contest she watched, and once she remembered she smiled. "Yeah there's the first round where you use your Pokemon to make combinations, and the second round is battling." Svetlana said reviewing what she remembered.

Svetlana also smiled as she also remembered one more thing. "I also know you use a Ball Capsule and Seals for the first round." She said again.

Miyuki sighed. "Well since you know want to do a practice battle with me?" Miyuki asked.

"Vell I vould need some practice. Sure." Svetlana said with a smile.

Miyuki smiled. "Ok! Let's do it!" She cheered.

Everyone then went to a more open space to go watch the battle. Svetlana and Miyuki were now facing each other. "Ready Svetlana?" Miyuki said grabbing her Pokeball.

Svetlana then grabbed her Pokeball and said, "I'm ready!" She said.

"Alright come on out Flaaffy!" Miyuki yelled. She threw her Pokeball, and out came Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy." Mike said as he grabbed his Pokedex and scanned it.

_Flaaffy, the Wool Pokemon. The evolve form of Mareep. Its coat becomes fully charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair that zaps on impact. _**(AN: I decided to do this for now on for Pokedex entries. I'll use entries from games, for Flaaffy from Pokemon Y entry)**

"Alright then Winter come on out!" Svetlana said as she threw her Pokeball, and out came her Spewpa, Winter.

"Svetlana why are you going to use Winter?" Chester asked.

"Yeah you should of used Azurill or Eevee." Mike suggested.

"True, but I need the training with Winter, I haven't gave it some practice yet." Svetlana said.

Miyuki smiled, "Don't worry Svetlana since this is your first battle, I'll go easy on you!" Miyuki said back.

"Alright then. You have ze first move." Svetlana said.

"Ok Flaaffy use Thunder Wave!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy then gain electricity from her fur, and launched blue electricity at Winter.

"Winter! Let's use Protect!" Svetlana yelled.

Winter then protected herself in a green shield, but with the strength of Flaaffy's Thunder Wave, the shield broke, but on the bright side Spewpa didn't get paralyzed.

"Not bad Svetlana your good." Miyuki said.

"Your not bad yourself." Svetlana said.

"Alright Flaaffy let's use Thundershock!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy then shocked a bolt of electricity at Spewpa, but since Spewpa wasn't fast enough, it got hit, but the damage wasn't strong enough.

"Spewpa let's use String Shot!" Svetlana commanded.

Spewpa then shot a string of web at Flaaffy and it got tied up.

"Flaaffy use Thundershock one more time, and then go to Thunder Wave!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy used its two electric type moves, and due to the web it was able to shock Spewpa a lot. Spewpa shook it off, and suddenly it started glowing.

"Guys look at Winter." Manitoba said.

"Do you think?" Autumn asked.

"I think Winter is evolving!" Mal finished for her with Espurr in reply.

Winter glowed more, and suddenly grew butterfly wings. Once that happened Spewpa was now A Vivillon with Tundra pattern.

"Winter you're a Vivillon now!" Svetlana yelled in excitement.

Winter cheered in excitement, while everyone smiled at Winter. Miyuki and her Flaaffy where surprised, but they still want to continue the battle. "Hey Svetlana want to still battle?" Miyuki asked.

"You bet! Alright Winter ready?" Svetlana asked. Winter smiled and nodded, and went back to the battlefield.

"Alright then now this battle will get exciting!" Miyuki said. "Flaaffy let's use Iron Tail!"

Flaaffy's tail started glowing, and was ready to hit Winter, but how fast she got, she was able to doge it. Winter then flapped her wings, and gave sliver razors at it causing damage.

"Hey that's Silver Wind!" Vendetta said.

"Guessing Winter just learned it." Chester said smiling.

"Alright Winter let's use Silver Wind once more and then use Tackle!" Svetlana commanded.

Winter then used another Silver Wind and it knocked Flaaffy off her feat, and once she tried to get back up Winter's Tackle attack hit her again.

Flaaffy got up slowly and fell. "Flaaffy no!" Miyuki yelled. Svetlana smiled and cheered seeing she won, her first practice battle.

Miyuki took her Pokeball out, and put Flaaffy back in, and went up to Svetlana. "You did a really great job." Miyuki said with a smile.

Svetlana smiled. "Really?" She asked.

Miyuki smiled and nodded. Svetlana smiled back, and the two gave a high five. "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow for the contest." Miyuki said as she ran off home.

Svetlana smiled and wave goodbye to her new friend, but also her new rival.

Later at night everyone was at the Pokemon Center ready to get some sleep, but Svetlana had some trouble sleeping, as she was brushing her Pichu's fur.

Just then someone knocked on the door, and it was Mike. "Hey Svetlana." He said.

"Hey Mike." Svetlana said looking down. Mike frowned, and grabbed a chair, and sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well I'm just nervous for tomorrow." Svetlana said. Mike then put his hand on his shoulder, and brushed her hair for her. Svetlana was surprised at first, and smiled when Mike brushed her hair. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mike said with a smile. Mike then stopped brushing her hair, and Svetlana stood up and went to bed. "Night Svetlana."

"Night Mike." Svetlana said, as Mike shut off the light and closed the door. Pichu then went to Svetlana and slept right next to her.

The next morning trainers that where competing for the contest where excited, and all ready to go. Svetlana was in her outfit she got yesterday, and looked at her Pokeball that had the Pokemon she's going to use for the first round.

"Morning Svetlana." Miyuki said. Svetlana turned around and smiled seeing her friend. She was wearing a pink princess dress, with a heart ribbon on her hair.

"Hey Miyuki!" Svetlana said with a smile and hugging her close friend.

"So excited for your first contest?" Miyuki asked. Svetlana frowned a bit, but gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't worry your going to be just fine."

Svetlana smiled, and saw her friend leave, since she wants to get ready.

"I'm ready." Svetlana said.

**Next chapter is part 2 of this.**


	16. Chapter 16

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 16

**Hey! Look I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon!**

Let's review what happened last time. Svetlana and her friends made it to Décor City. The group met Miyuki a young girl who is competing in contest battles like Svetlana, and the two had a practice battle, which also helped Svetlana's Spewpa, Winter to evolve into Vivillon.

Back at the Décor City contest hall Svetlana was sitting down waiting for her turn, so to wait she watched the other trainers perform with their Pokemon.

"Up next is Miyuki!" The announcer said. Svetlana picked her head up as she saw her friend going to perform first.

Miyuki came up on stage with her Pokeball in hand. Miyuki took some deep breaths, and smiled. "Ok! Let's go Deerling!" Miyuki yelled throwing her Pokeball.

Her little Deerling came out of his Pokeball and had a heart seal around him. Deerling then landed, and gave a bow.

Svetlana saw the Deerling, and looked it up in her Pokedex.

Deerling, The Season Pokemon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokémon's fur. People use it to mark the seasons.

"So that's a Deerling." Svetlana said still watching the concert.

"Deerling! Let's use Energy Ball!" Miyuki commanded.

Deerling then had a green orb in his mouth, and then released it into the air.

"Great! Now let's use Hidden Power and while your doing it go into Safeguard!" Miyuki said.

Deerling protected himself with a green shield then white glowing orbs went around him. Deerling then released the orbs, and it went towards the Energy Ball, and circled around it.

"Alright now finish it with Take Down!" Miyuki said.

Deerling then ran and jumped and tackled the two moves that were floating and they blew into fireworks. Everyone smiled and cheered seeing the attacks turning into beautiful.

In the stands Mike, Mal and the others saw the other performers, even Miyuki's just now. "Wow she's good!" Vito replied.

"You said it mate!" Manitoba replied.

"Hey guys?" Vendetta said coming in. The guys turned around and blushed seeing Vendetta in a cheerleading outfit, and Espurr, Pachirisu, Riolu, and Axew in robes.

"Sorry, but Autumn told me this is best to cheer for Svetlana in. I hope it's ok?" Vendetta asked.

Mike smiled and went up to her. "I think you look perfect." Mike said. Vendetta smiled back.

"Come on Svetlana should be starting soon." Chester said.

Mike took Vendetta to her seat, so she can watch the other competitors, and Svetlana.

After a couple trainers, Svetlana was the next and last one to go. Svetlana started to feel nervous, but after seeing Mike, Vendetta, and the others smiling at her.

"Alright Pichu let's do this!" Svetlana yelled smiling, and throwing her Pokeball.

Her little Pichu came out of her Pokeball with an electric seal. Pichu then landed on the stage giving a cute wink.

"So Svetlana will be using Pichu" Mealine said.

"Ok Pichu ready?" Svetlana asked. Pichu nodded, and smiled.

"Alright then use Thundershock!"

Pichu then use Thundershock and it shocked the field making a star shape.

"Perfect now use Quick attack!" Svetlana said.

Pichu then ran using quick attack and the Thundershock started to move making the star shape change into a Pichu shape.

Miyuki was watching the performance and smiled. "Wow, she practiced a lot!" Miyuki said smiling.

"Now Pichu ready for the big finale! Let's use Iron Tail!" Svetlana said.

"Wait? Pichu can learn Iron Tail!?" Mike, Mal, Vito, and Manitoba said at the same time.

Pichu jumped, and her tail started glowing, and once she hit the center the Thundershock, and it disappeared into stars.

Everyone ooh and awed at Svetlana's performance and then applauded. Svetlana smiled, and bowed. Her Pichu did the same thing.

When Svetlana went back into the room, Miyuki hugged her. "Svetlana that was so amazing!" Miyuki yelled.

Svetlana smiled and blushed. "T-Thank you." She said.

Mike and the others came in, and smiled. "Svetlana you did great back there!" Mike said.

"Who knew you taught your own Pichu Iron Tail." Claire said.

"Yeah it was a lot of practice, but she finally got it right?" Svetlana asked her Pichu. Pichu gave thumbs up and smiled.

"Now all we have to do is wait and see if you guys got in." Chester said.

Miyuki and Svetlana looked at each other and smiled.

"After a few minutes we finally have the results for the battle round. And here they are!" The announcer said.

And with the pictures from the other contestants Miyuki and Svetlana both made it in. The two smiled and started to cheer that they made it.

"Congrats you two!" Sophia said!

"Now for the second round you can pick another Pokemon, I'm going with Flaaffy! What about you?" Miyuki asked.

"My Azurill." Svetlana said.

The others then frowned. "Svetlana are you sure Azurill is ready?" Mike asked.

"Of corse he is," but Svetlana frowned knowing that's not it. "I mean just a little, but he can handle it. Also I gave him some training."

"Well what ever happens we wish you guys good luck!" Manitoba said.

"Thanks!" Svetlana said with a smile.

Svetlana went up first, and she was up against a male trainer with Raticate.

"Alright Raticate let's use Double- Edge!" The trainer commanded.

"Azurill dodge using your Water Gun attack! Then use Hidden Power!" Svetlana commanded.

Azuirll then jumped high using Water Gun, and then attacked with Hidden Power knocking Raticate out.

"Raticate No!" The trainer yelled, but since his Pokemon was knocked out Svetlana won the battle!

"And Svetlana wins the first round!" The announcer announced.

"Yay!" Svetlana cheered as she hugged her Azurill.

Miyuki went up against a female trainer with her Jumpluff, and time was nearly up, but Miyuki was confident she was going to win this.

"Jumpluff let's use Spore!" The trainer yelled.

"Flaaffy let's use Thunder Wave to push it away!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy used Thunder Wave on the Spore, and it turned to sparkles, but the Thunder Wave hit Jumpluff paralyzing it. "Jumpluff no!" The trainer yelled.

Just then clocked beeped. "Times up! And the winner of this round goes to. Miyuki!" the announcer said.

Miyuki smiled and sighed in relief that she made it.

Miyuki and Svetlana were battling trainers one by one, and finally made it to finals. Svetlana and Miyuki looked at each other and gave a challenging look.

"Now here is are final round Svetlana vs. Miyuki!" The announcer announced. As the two got announced they came on the battlefield.

You can do this Svetlana!" Mike cheered. The other Pokemon cheered as well.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled to the two trainers.

"Azurill let's go!" Svetlana yelled throwing her Pokeball!

"Flaaffy let's do this!" Miyuki yelled throwing her Pokeball.

Azurill and Flaaffy came out of their Pokeballs and went into the battlefield facing each other.

"Wait can Azurill go up against Flaaffy?" Manitoba asked.

"I think Svetlana has a plan." Mal said. Everyone looked at him, and looked back at Svetlana.

Flaaffy let's use your Thunder Wave!" Miyuki commanded.

"Quick! Azurill let's use Bubble Beam!"

Flaaffy and Azurill both shot their moves at each other, and it caused a huge firework explosion. This made Miyuki and Svetlana loose part of their points.

"Azurill let's use Hidden Power!" Svetlana commanded.

Azurill was ready to use Hidden Power, but Miyuki had another move up her sleeve.

"Flaaffy use Flash" Miyuki commanded.

By the time Azurill used Hidden Power, Flaaffy used Flash, and it caused Hidden Power to fade, and blind Azurill due to it being bright.

"It's too bright!" Svetlana said covering her eyes.

"Now Flaaffy let's give it a Thundershock!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy used Thundershock, and it cause damage on Azurill. This made Svetlana loose a bunch of points.

"Azurill are you ok?" Svetlana asked. Azurill got up and shook it off. "Great let's use Hidden Power one more time!"

Azurill used Hidden Power and it caused damage on Flaaffy since the Flash it just used didn't let it see the next move coming.

"That's great! Alright let's use Bubblebeam and go into Water Gun!" Svetlana yelled.

Azurill used Bubblebeam, and it blinded Flaaffy, and once Water Gun came it surrounded Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy used Thundershock to push away the water attacks!" Miyuki commanded.

Flaaffy used Thundershock, and all the water attacks were gone. This made the two girls loose their points.

"Quick! Flaaffy let's use Thundershock one more time!" Miyuki commanded.

"Azurill let's use Bubblebeam as well!" Svetlana commanded.

The two Pokemon move collided with each other and it was an epic push back and forth. With the time running out and the points going down this battle can end with either one of these girls wining.

Due to the moves colliding it made an explosion and pushed the two Pokemon back, but before any of them could make another move the time was out.

"Times up!" The announcer said. "Who is the winner of the Décor City contest?"

Miyuki and Svetlana looked up at the screen ready to see who won.

"The winner is… Svetlana!" The announcer yelled.

"We won?" Svetlana asked herself. She smiled and her eyes lit up. "We won!" Svetlana cheered.

Azurill jumped and cheered, and went into Svetlana's arms.

"Azurill Thank you!" Svetlana said.

Miyuki smiled, and carried her Flaaffy. "Hey don't feel sad you did a great job." Miyuki said. Flaaffy smiled and hugged her trainer back.

"Here you go Svetlana, the Décor City ribbon." The announcer said handing her a white ribbon with pink stripes on the bottom, and a heart shape in the middle.

"Wow thank you." Svetlana said grabbing the ribbon and looking at it with a smile.

After the concert, Miyuki was waiting outside for Svetlana. When she saw her, she got up and faced her. "Hey Svetlana?" She asked.

"Thanks! You're a great competitor, and friend." Miyuki said.

Svetlana smiled. "Thanks." She replied.

Miyuki smiled back, and then pulled something from her pocket. "Here it's a good luck ribbon. I hope you like it." Miyuki said. The ribbon was magenta colored with a golden heart in the middle.

Svetlana looked at the ribbon and smiled. "I like it!" She said with a smile.

Miyuki smiled back, and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to train for the next contest in MappleDale Town. So hopefully I'll see you compete." Miyuki said.

"MappleDale Town, is the town after Flamenco City, so sure you can sign up." Vendetta said.

Svetlana smiled. "Great I hope I see you there!" Svetlana said.

Miyuki smiled. "See you bye!

"Bye!" Everyone said waving to her.

"Well now it's me and Mal's turn for our gym battle, right?" Mike asked. Pachrisu smiled and nodded.

"Right!" Mal yelled, and smiled. His Espurr also smiled as well.

"Alright then let's go!" Vendetta yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

**Next Chapter: Mike meets a skidish Oddish, and decides to capture it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 17

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of the Pokemon story!**

**If you noticed with the summery of the story I might change or delate the first chapter because I don't follow that part as much anymore, and made it more of a real Pokemon story. So yeah I just need to know with what I could do so I can make the first chapter a bit better.**

**Well besides that, I've been busy and preparing for finals next week. But by my last day of school I'll be able to write a bit more, but just letting you know I may not write everyday due to other things I want to do over the summer.**

**Another thing was I would of gotten this story done earlier, but my relative's on my dad's side came over, and I had to vist them, which wasn't so bad, however, days before that I had some family problems, wouldn't go into detail because I don't like talking about it.**

**Well I'm going to stop talking, and you guys enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pokemon, or any of the characters.**

As everyone was walking through the forest to get to the Flamenco Town, except for twins Mal and Mike who are tired.

"Come on you two hurry up!" Chester yelled.

"Yeah you guys, after this forest we have one route to go by, and then we make it to Flamenco Town!" Melanie explained.

"Can we take a break first?" Mike asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, were tired." Mal said finishing Mike's sentence and also catching his breath.

"Vell I guess its because you two were up all night training." Svetlana replied with her Pichu replying as well.

"And you guys overslept and ran over here to catch up to us." Vito said.

Just then Vendetta thought of something. "Hey since were almost out of here, we should have a lunch break, and take a rest." She said.

Mike and Mal then sighed and relief and sat down on the floor.

A bit later everyone was setting up for lunch, except for Mike who was somewhere else training. He decided to do a quick training even though he only got a few minutes of rest, but he said it was very fast training.

Mal was lying down on the grass with his Espurr looking at the clouds passing by. "Hey Mal! Do you know where Mike is?" Vendetta asked calling out to her brother.

Mal then gets up and stretches. "Nope, not a clue." Mal replied along with Espurr.

"Well you better call for him as soon as lunch is ready." Manitoba said.

Mal then sighed, and replied, "alright I'll find him later and let him know."

What the group didn't know an Oddish was spying on them, but ran off to look for Mike.

In the field near the camp sight Mike was with his entire Pokemon ready to start training. "Alright team, are gym battle is near, so we need to train hard, right?" Mike said.

His Pokemon cheered in reply. "So ready to get some training done?" Mike asked as his Pokemon replied in glee again.

"Great! Ok Squirtle since you're new I really want to see how much you can do." Mike said. Squirtle nodded and went to face an old tree stump. "Ok let's see what Squirtle can do." Mike said as he looked at his Pokedex and smiled when he saw one move he wanted to try.

"Ok! Squirtle let's use Water Pulse!" Mike commanded.

Squirtle then released a glowing blue orb from its hands, and launched it at the tree stump.

"Wow! Squirtle that was amazing!" Mike smiled along with Pachirisu agreeing with him. Squirtle looked at his power and smiled.

Oddish then started hopping its way towards the meadow it always likes to relax in, and started looking at Mike and his Pokemon team.

"Ok which of my two Eevee want to be trained first?" Mike asked. Eevee was going to go up first, but Mike's other Eevee named Jewel shoved him away so she could go up first.

"Come on Jewel, don't you want your baby brother to have a chance?" Mike asked. Jewel shook her head and decided to go up for practice.

"Well alright, but give your brother a chance when we train." Mike said. Jewel then went up to battle, and it spotted Oddish off in the corner.

Jewel glared, and suddenly released Shadow Ball near Oddish. Oddish got scared, and went underground for protection.

"Jewel! What did you just do?" Mike asked when he saw Jewel attack Oddish. Mike went towards where Oddish was hiding, and when it was safe Oddish came out. "Hey there." Mike said.

Oddish looked up at Mike and Pachirisu, but got spooked and hidden underground again. "Hey don't get scared, I'm nice." Mike said.

Oddish poked its head from the ground, and got out. Mike then took out his Pokedex, and scanned it.

Oddish, the Weed Pokemon, Oddish searches for fertile, nutrient-rich soil, then plants itself. During the daytime, while it is planted, this Pokémon's feet are thought to change shape and become similar to the roots of trees.

"An Oddish, so that's what you are." Mike said. He then reached out to Oddish, and gave it a pet. Oddish felt uncomfortable at first, but it started to feel comfortable of it.

"Your really nice Oddish." Mike said. Oddish smiled and nodded. "Hey Oddish you want to watch me do some training?" Mike asked. Oddish smiled and cheered.

"Ok then. Eevee your turn." Mike said. Oddish then jumped up and down and chanted its name. Since Mike didn't understand Pachirisu helped him translate.

"I get it, I'm guessing you want to battle Oddish." Mike said. Oddish smiled. "Ok! Let's do this!"

Mike decided to pick Pidove as his first, since he knew from Vendetta that flying types are super effective against grass types like Oddish.

"Ok! Pidove let's use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pidove had a white light around it, as he flew from the sky headed towards Oddish, but Oddish dodged it.

Oddish then released a green powder from its leaves, and when it went to Pidove it fell from the ground, and went to sleep.

"Oh no Pidove!" Mike yelled. He took out Pidove's Pokeball and put it back in. "Jewel you go in." Mike said.

The female Eevee nodded, and went to battle Oddish. "Alright Jewel lets use Shadow Ball!" Mike commanded.

Jewel had a black and purple ball in her mouth, and released it, but Oddish dodged it like last time. Mike then said to himself, "Wow, this Oddish is fast." Then he went back to focusing into the battle.

"Ok Jewel Bite attack!" Mike commanded.

Jewel was ready to Bite Oddish, but then Oddish released a purple substance, called Acid. Once Jewel got hit with it she was stuck. Just then Oddish went upside down and started to spin releasing pink flower petals everywhere. This move was called Petal Dance.

Jewel got hit with some of the petals, and then became confused.

"Return Jewel!" Mike said putting Jewel back into her Pokeball. Mike then saw Pachirisu, and once the later looked at his trainer he nodded, and went to battle. "Be careful, this little Oddish is strong." Mike said. Pachirisu nodded.

Oddish released Acid again, but Pachirisu was fast, and was able to dodge it. "Great! Pachirisu lets use Discharge!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu used Discharge however; it caused no damage to Oddish. Oddish then used Sleep Powder again, but Pachirisu was able to doge it.

"I can't just keep dogging all the time, I got to attack sometime later." Mike said to himself. "Alright Pachirisu! Use Quick Attack!" Mike commanded.

Pachirisu then started to charge towards Oddish, and it caused some damage, however, Oddish released a purple powder, and Pachirisu got sick.

"Oh no Pachirisu!" Mike yelled, he ran towards Pachirisu and carried him. Oddish saw what it had done, and ran off.

Mike then saw Oddish leave, and knew it wasn't its fault for getting Pachirisu sick, they were just battling, but Mike doesn't know what to do now.

Just then Mal and Vendetta came running towards Mike. "Hey Mike!" The two said. Just then there Pokemon saw their sick friend, and went towards Pachirisu.

"Mike what happened to Pachirisu?" Vendetta asked seeing how sick Pachirisu is.

"Me and Pachirisu were battling an Oddish, and somehow Oddish got Pachirisu sick." Mike explained.

"I'm guessing Oddish used Poison Powder on Pachirisu." Vendetta replied.

Mike frowned, and looked down at Pachirisu. "Don't worry Mike there's a way to heal a Pokemon poisoned." She explained.

"Really! Me, Vito, and Manitoba will go there and find it." Mal said.

Vendetta nodded. Mike, Mal, and Vendetta went back to the campsite and Vendetta sketched out the drawing of the berry. "Here it is its' called a Pecha Berry." She said as she showed Mal, Vito, and Manitoba the berry.

Manitoba took the drawing and looked at it. "Ok guys here are we looking for." Manitoba said.

Mal, Vito, and their Pokemon looked at the picture and nodded. Mal turned around and saw Mike with his Pachirisu, who is now laying down trying to rest. "Don't worry Pachirisu, me and the others are going to find something for you." Mike said.

Pachirisu mumbled a bit, hearing Mike. Oddish from before frowned and looked down going to the forest.

A bit later, Mal, Manitoba, and Vito, along with their Pokemon were in the forest looking for Pecha Berries. It's been almost and hour and still they haven't found any.

"Did you guys find any?" Manitoba asked.

"No. Sorry." Vito replied.

As Mal was looking for them, he saw Dedenne trying to get some berries from someone's bike. "Hey!" Mal yelled along with another trainer.

The other trainer was a girl with medium length brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light pink vest, over a dark pink blouse with a red ribbon on it. A white and lavender skirt, brown boots. She also had a white hat with a sakura flower on. There was also an Oshawott on her shoulder, who was glaring as well.

"What is your Pokemon doing with my bike!?" The girl trainer yelled. Oshawott also replied as well.

"Listen I'm sorry." Mal said. "Where just looking for Pecha Berries for my brother's sick Pokemon.

The girl glared at Mal, but then sighed. "Fine if you go straight there you could find a huge bush of them." The girl said.

"Really. Oh thank you!" Mal replied and running off to the forest.

As he was gone the girl sighed, Oshawott rubbed her back and replied. "I know Oshawott, he's weird, but a bit of a kid." The girl said as she went on her bike a road on it.

Manitoba and Vito where still looking, until Mal came with Dedenne with some Pecha Berries. "Are these enough?" Mal asked.

"That looks plenty, we better get going and give these to Mike." Vito said.

The three boys gave the berries to Sophia and she made a small drink from it. "There, now I just have to give this to Pachirisu, and he should be better by morning.

The four then went into the tent, and saw Mike sleeping next to his starter Pokemon. The four smiled, as Sophia went to Pachirisu to give him his medicine. Pachirisu smiled after taking it, and rest a bit more.

A little later Oddish went back to the tent, and saw Mike still asleep. Oddish went to him quietly, and decided to sleep next to him. However, his movement was able to wake Mike up.

"Hey Oddish." Mike said. Oddish stopped and got scared and ran off hiding. "Oddish, you don't have to be scared. I'm not mad at you I promise."

Oddish then appeared, but still kept hidden. Mike smiled and knew what Oddish problem was. "I get it you scared thinking I'm upset at you getting Pachirisu sick." Mike explained.

Oddish nodded and replied. "Well don't worry I'm not." Mike said. Oddish looked up, and then came out from his hiding spot.

"Even though you got Pachirisu and some of my other Pokemon defeated, you're a pretty strong battler." Mike said.

Oddish looked up and then walked over to Mike. Mike then put his hand on Oddish, and gave it a pet. Oddish smiled and loved being petted. Mike smiled seeing Oddish happy, and thought of something for tomorrow.

The next morning Mike was asleep, while Pachirisu stretched and shook its fur. He went to Mike and gave him a lick on his cheek. Mike then woke up, and saw his Pachirisu in front of him all better.

"How are you feeling Pachirisu?" Mike asked. Pachirisu cheered, and jumped on Mike's shoulder. "I'm guessing your all better now." Just then Mike notice something was not right. "Where is Oddish?"

The other then woke up, and saw Oddish sleeping outside. When Mike came out he smiled seeing Oddish asleep outside.

After everyone was changed Oddish was ready to leave and go back to the forest, but Mike stopped it. "Hey Oddish want to come with me and Pachirisu?"

Oddish turned around, and thought about it. Oddish smiled and nodded as he went in Mike's arms. Mike smiled and giggled.

Mike then put Oddish down, and took out a Pokeball. Oddish saw the Pokeball and tapped its head on it, and went in. After 3 shakes Oddish was caught.

"Alright! I caught Oddish!" Mike cheered along with Pachirisu. Just then Oddish's Pokeball went back to being small, and had a red glow around it.

Vendetta then went to Mike. "Since you already have 6 Pokemon, Oddish can't be used." Vendetta said.

"However, there is a place where Vendetta and us live that can help you." Claire said.

"Really?" Mike replied.

"Yep! It's not too far from here." Sophia said.

"Well what are we waiting for then! Let's go!" Mike cheered as he ran, while everyone went to follow him.

**Also forgot to mention in the story the mysterious trainer is me.**

**Next Chapter: The group meets Hayley (from the game My Pokemon Ranch) and a close friend of Vendetta. They also get to meet me, and some people and one Pokemon is going to leave.**


	18. Chapter 18

Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures Chap. 18

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter of my Pokemon story.**

**Well this chapter I made some characters leave because I couldn't keep track on all of them, but added one new character in.**

**I tried to finish this last night, but I was too tired so I had to finish this as soon as possible when I woke up. **

**Also I have 1 other story (a new story) in progress it should be done by this week, and also I'm writing a fanfic bassed off an animation I love, it should be short and finished in a day or two depending how busy my life is.**

**In the meantime enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Total drama or Vendetta. I do own Frances though.**

After capturing Oddish, Mike and his friends were all traveling to the countryside that's near Flamenco Town, so Mike could send off one of his Pokemon, so he can use Oddish in his team. Since they don't know where it is Vendetta led the way.

"Come on. Its near here!" Vendetta said. Everyone smiled and followed her.

Along with that as Mal was running he bumped into a girl causing her to loose balance on her bike, and fall into the river. "Sorry! Where in a rush!" Mal yelled.

When they got there Vendetta ran to the door, and knocked. "Hello. Its me." Vendetta said. Just then a girl with short brown hair, and wearing a farmer outfit opened the door.

"Hello. Vendetta." The girl said.

"Hey Hayley! Everyone this is a close friend of me and my sister's Hayley." Vendetta said introducing Hayley to her friends. "Guys this is Hayley she runs a Pokemon Ranch and a close friend of my relatives."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." The group said. Vito then came close to her, and blushed holding her hands.

"Why its nice to meet you Hayley. Your hair shines like the sun, and your smile reminds me of a summer breeze." Vito said as he flirted with Hayley.

"Wha…" Hayley said confused. Vito was then pulled by Svetlana to get away.

"Come on lover boy let's go in an relax." Svetlana said as she pulled Vito away, with the later crying out in pain.

"Why don't you guys come in and relax." Hayley said.

"That's good." Chester said going in. "I need some rest."

"Same here." Manitoba said.

"Don't forget about me." Claire said as well.

Hayley and everyone else were sitting down at the table having snacks and drinking hot chocolate. "So Vendetta what brings you and your friends here?" Hayley asked.

Vendetta then looked at Mike, who was drinking his coca, and knew that Mike had something to say to Vendetta's friend. "Oh. You see I caught an Oddish, but I can't use him due to me having 6 Pokemon on my team." Mike said.

"Yeah. Mike needs to send one of his Pokemon here, so Oddish can be on his team." Sophie said.

"Well. You guys came to the right place." Hayley said. "Follow me."

Hayley took Mike and the others in a room where bunches of Pokeballs were stored. "All of these Pokeballs here belong to trainers who came around here, and we keep an eye on them." Hayley explained.

"Really?" Mike asked. Hayley nodded and smiled. "Awesome!"

Just then they heard the door open. "Oh that must be my assistant." Hayley said. "Where in here!"

The assistant then came in, and when she saw Mal she glared, as it was the same boy she met before.

"You!" A girl yelled. Everyone turned around to see a girl who yelled at Mal. It turns out this was the same girl Mal met yesterday.

"Oh its you." Mal said. The girl grabbed his shirt collar. "Hey what's wrong with you?!" He yelled back.

"Oh. Like you don't know. You ran into me while coming here!" The girl yelled.

"Really. You're upset over that." Mal said. The girl yelled, and before she did anything, Hayley pulled her back.

"Could you calm down for a bit?" Hayley said. The girl glared and dropped Mal. Mal rubbed his arm, and stood up.

"Sorry. This is Frances she's my assistant around here, and this is her starter Oshawott." Hayley said, as Oshawott was introduced he smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you Frances. I'm Vendetta." Vendetta said introducing herself.

"Oh so you're the family friend Hayley told me about." Frances said smiling the first time coming in the house.

"That's right. And these are some friends me and my sister's met along the way." Vendetta said pointing at Mike.

"I'm Mike. And this is my little sister Svetlana, my older brothers Vito and Manitoba, my grandfather Chester, and the boy you yelled at is my twin Mal." Mike said introducing himself along with the family.

"Nice to meet you guys." Frances said smiling at the others. When she had to see Mal she glared back. Mal glared back as well seeing her attitude towards him was a way not to befriend her.

Mike and the others looked at each other when they saw Mal and Frances not liking each other, but Hayley gave a smile to show them not to worry a little thing. "Don't worry Frances will warm up to him soon. Maybe." She said as she frowned thinking that Frances may or may not like Mal.

Hayley then smiled with a good idea. "Hey want to see where the Pokemon will be when you leave them?" She asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok follow me and Frances." Frances smiled and followed Hayley. Everyone followed Frances and Hayley to the back door, and once they opened it they saw many different kinds of Pokemon playing around and having fun.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Manitoba said smiling and seeing all the Pokemon having fun.

"So any Pokemon we send here will be with all the other Pokemon?" Mike asked.

Hayley nodded. "That's right! Also have you thought of which Pokemon your going to send here at the ranch?" Hayley asked.

Mike nodded. "I do." Mike then grabbed the Pokeball and gave it to Hayley. Hayley took the Pokeball and put it in a new base for it to stay.

"There now try sending out Oddish." Claire said.

Mike nodded and grabbed Oddish's Pokeball. "Oddish! Come on out!" Mike yelled as he threw the Pokeball, and Oddish came out. Once it came out it stretched a bit.

"Hey Oddish." Mike said going to Oddish. Oddish smiled and went up to Mike.

"I think Oddish loves being out of its Pokeball after being captured." Sophia said.

In the shadows of the Pokemon Ranch, a figure was creeping around, quietly. Once the time came it ran from its hiding place and pounced on Mike. "Mike!" Everyone yelled.

Mike closed his eyes and saw a Poochyena on him growling. Mike whimpered a bit in fear of this Pokemon. "Don't worry Mike." Frances started, "Poochyena here is just playing."

"Poochyena." Mike said. Poochyena then smiled and licked Mike, making him laugh. "Hey. Stop it!" Mike said laughing.

"So this is Poochyena." Svetlana said as she pulled out her Pokedex.

Poochyena, The Bite Pokemon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back.

Mike got up, but Poochyena stayed on his lap. "Hey. You're a friendly one are you?" Mike said as he gave Poochyena a pet.

Manitoba then went to some up to some Pokemon. "Wow so you watch all these Pokemon?" Manitoba asked.

"Some we watch, some we keep in the ranch because they feel safer here." Hayley explained.

"Wow! There is so many." Svetlana said. Her Pichu then went up to some Pokemon and waved, with the Pokemon waving to her back.

"This place looks relaxing." Chester said as he sat down on the bench.

"It is. All we do here is watch and take care of Pokemon." Frances said petting Poochyena.

"Really." Chester said.

Frances nodded. "Yep also I love interacting with the Pokemon here."

Hayley then looked outside and saw the sun setting. "Since it's getting late. I'll make up some dinner." Hayley said.

"That sounds great!" Vito said smiling.

"I'll go help." Frances said standing up and following Hayley.

A bit later everyone came in and saw the table set up with food. "Ok dinner is served." Frances said with a smile.

"Wow this looks delicious." Vito said sitting down.

"And for the Pokemon." Hayley said showing a bowl of Pokemon food, for Pachirisu, Espurr, Pichu and Oshawott. Everyone else sat down, and enjoyed there dinner. However, later Claire, Melanie, Sophia, and Autumn stood up.

Claire then goes to Hayley. "Excuse me Hayley can we talk to you in private?" Claire asked.

Hayley smiled and got up from the table. "Sure! I'll be right back." Hayley said as she left and went to where Claire, Sophia Autumn and Melanie were.

Manitoba saw the girls leave, and decided to check up on them later. After dinner, Sophie and the other girls were sitting down in a chair ready to tell Vendetta, Mike, and the others what they asked Hayley.

"So what's going on?" Svetlana asked.

"You see." Melanie started, as she and the others explained.

"Wait so you're staying?" Vendetta questioned to her sisters.

"That's right." Sophia said. "Were going to help Hayley around here."

"And not only that I'll be helping them." Chester said walking to the girls.

"Wait you too Chester." Manitoba said. Chester nodded.

"It would be nice for Chester to stay I mean he did travel a long way to come here." Frances explained.

"Y-Yeah." Vendetta said looking down.

"Well it is getting late why don't you guys get some rest, and Frances will be able to leave in the morning." Hayley said.

"Ok." Everyone said, as they walked up to their rooms, not smiling.

The next morning everyone was getting ready to leave, but not before saying their goodbyes to Hayley and the others. "I think your going to be fine with Mike. Don't worry." Autumn said to Vendetta.

Vendetta frowned a bit, but then Frances decided to say something.

"Hey! If ok with you guys can I join you on your adventures?" Frances asked.

"Are you kidding n-" Mal was about to say, but got cut off when Manitoba covered his mouth.

"Sure." Mike said. Mal then glared at his brother.

"Great! Oshawott ready to go?" Frances asked. Oshawott replied and smiled. Frances then started to walk to the group, and gave Mal a smirk.

"Frances take good care of Vendetta and Mal for me." Melanie said giving a wink.

Frances smiled. "Don't worry I will." She said.

"Mike. Take care of Vendetta for us." Claire said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she'll be right with me and the others." Mike said putting his arm around her.

"And don't forget to keep an eye on Frances as well Mal." Autumn said with a smile.

Mal and Frances blushed and when they saw each other they glared, and faced away. "I don't need an eye one, but I'll be sure to have fun here." Frances said now smiling.

Poochyena then came out and said goodbye to Mike. "Hey don't worry. I'll come back and see you again. I promise." Mike said. Poochyena smiled and gave Mike a lick.

"Bye guys! Good luck on your gym Mike!" Chester yelled.

"Good luck on your contest Svetlana!" Autumn yelled.

"Bye guys! I'll be sure to have fun!" Frances yelled waving goodbye along with her Oshawott.

And so even though Mike and his friends had to say goodbye to their friends, there new friend Frances should make this trip more interesting.

**Guest Character: Hayley (My Pokemon Ranch)**

**Next Chapter: The group goes into a huanted house in the middle of a storm.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note

Hey everyone! So if you been following Vendetta and Mike since I started this, you're probably wondering, "Where is the next chapter?"

Well this note explains why I haven't been updating this story in a while.

The reason is, that I'm done with Vendetta and Mike. The reason is that me and my friend, who requested this story, MaxineZoruaLuna came up with SO MANY ideas that would be perfect for the story that it would be around 50 or so chapters, however most of those ideas I completely forgot and/or lost on my phone.

So, as of today the story is done, and will no longer be worked on anymore. Now, don't worry I won't be deleting the story, I'll leave it up for you guys to read, but there won't be any new chapters for now on.

Now you guys are going to be asking, "What about the Pokemon spin-off? Are you still continuing that?"

Well this is where I'm going to explain. Apparently that also has lots and lots of ideas to the same number of episodes as the actually Pokemon anime, and the many Pokemon there are in the world. So as of now Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures is also done. I may continue, I may not, however I do plan on re-making the story to the point with less fillers and it's almost like the Pokemon game then the anime.

But, don't worry I'll keep Pokemon Adventures up for you guys if I have no idea for the remake. I even still have the ideas of the story as well still kept somewhere, if you want to ask questions about What Pokemon does the team get, or anything let me know, and I'll PM or Note you the ideas.

Again I'm sorry I'm no longer continuing those two stories I want to work on my other stories, and having SO many ideas on one will be too much for me to handle.

And to my friend MaxineZoruaLuna, I hope you understand. I know we haven't talked in a while, but I just moved on other things. Again sorry.

Well have a nice day/night!


End file.
